


Are You Fucking With Me?

by Banana_Boooh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, Age Difference, Angst and Humor, Daddy Kink, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Harry, POV Louis, POV Male Character, Producer Louis, Romance, Slash, Student Harry, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Boooh/pseuds/Banana_Boooh
Summary: Что, если Гарри будет единственным человеком в жизни Луи, которому тот не сможет противостоять?AU, в котором Луи известный музыкальный продюсер, а Гарри устроился к нему на стажировку потому что, возможно (ха-ха, абсолютно точно), Луи был единственным кто ему понравился на вечеринке, с которой все началось.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь присутствует большая разнится в возрасте, Луи 32, Гарри 18, но все уже совершеннолетние так, что Underage не стоит.
> 
> Название... Это можно перевести как буквально: "Ты по трахаешься со мной?", так и не буквально: "Ты издеваешься надо мной?" Именно из-за ее двусмысленности, эта фраза имеет честь стать названием этого фика.
> 
> Пишется под музыку этих исполнителей: Fall Out Boy, Arctic Monkeys, ARJ, Twenty One Pilot, Imagine Dragons, Maroon 5, The Fray, The Script, так что можете включать для нужного настроение.
> 
> Это моя первая работа, и мне было бы интересно узнать ваше мнение. Если вы это прочтете, оставьте, пожалуйста, отзыв. Буду очень благодарна.  
> Это все, что хотела сказать. Спасибо за внимание, и приятного чтения. Enjoy!
> 
> Обложка: https://vk.com/doc267983009_439877433
> 
> Ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4542185  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gap-year – в Британии это годичный перерыв после выпуска из школы, пред началом дальнейшей учебы. Некоторые его берут, чтоб отдохнуть, некоторые чтоб получше подготовится к поступлению, некоторые чтоб поработать, а некоторые его не берут.
> 
> **Фото - http://66.media.tumblr.com/60bc6842aa71d7245f9cbfc18f1770ea/tumblr_ny9642iio31uav3r4o1_540.png
> 
> Я знаю, что рейтинг стоит NC-17, но это всего лишь пролог и я не хотела в самом начале описывать подробную сцену секса, к тому же он и так вышел достаточно большим, для пролога, это уже больше похоже на целую главу. Следующий их секс будет описан по всем правилам НЦы!

**POV Гарри**

***

— Нет, мам! Это моя жизнь, и я буду делать с ней, что захочу! А я хочу взять этот гребаный gap-year*! И мне плевать, что вы там сделали, чтобы меня взяли в эту идиотскую академию, я не буду туда поступать…

Они откровенно меня выбесили уже. Мои родители это нечто, как можно абсолютно все решать за человека? Сказать, что меня это раздражает — ничего не сказать. Я же не калека какой-то, меня не надо опекать, я сам в состоянии решить все свои проблемы, и что мне делать со своей жизнью, но они, по-моему, этого не понимают, решая за меня абсолютно все, совершенно не считаясь со мной, они думают, что лучше знают, что для меня хорошо. _Наивные идиоты!_

Вот, например, сейчас мы стоим посреди гостиной и ругаемся из-за того, что я решил после окончания этой ебаной школы, которая за все годы меня до невозможного выбесила, взять заслуженный отдых.

— Не в этом году, — поспешно добавил я, иначе станет только хуже.

Они еще не знают, что я не только в этом году, но и вовсе не собираюсь, в эту их занудную-самую-супер-пупер-мега-крутую-престижную академию бизнеса во всей Англии. Там учатся либо самые задротные задроты во всей Англии, либо такие же избалованные детишки богатых родителей, которые похлопотали чтобы их чад — идиотов — взяли и с самыми ужасными аттестатами в мире. И те, и другие меня до жути раздражают. Я конечно и сам ужасно избалованный, привыкший ко всему готовому и бла-бла-бла, и т.д., и т.п., но я все равно отличаюсь от них, _по крайней мере мне хочется в это верить_ , я не общаюсь как они — только с такими же снобами из _«элитного»_ общества. Точнее сказать, я с ними вообще не общаюсь. Потому что они все меня бесят! Единственное исключение, это мой лучший друг Лиам, он хоть и из _«элиты»_ , но совершенно не как все они. Мы с ним друзья с пеленок, в самом прямом смысле. Наши семьи дружат уже много лет, с тех пор, как мои родители переехали в Лондон еще до моего рождения.

Лиаму с родителями повезло больше, они не давят на него и не заставляют делать то чего он не хочет, у него есть право выбора, не то что у меня.

Мы с ним хотели отдохнуть и, как я уже говорил, взять этот gap-year. И его родители спокойно к этому отнеслись, в отличии от моих, которые при каждой ссоре заводят одну и ту же шарманку, нет ну это уже не выносимо, все восемнадцать лет каждый раз одно и тоже. Придумали бы что-то новенькое, это порядком выбешивает. Вы только послушайте…

— Следи за языком, юноша… — Что, блять…? _Юноша…?_ С какого века он выдрал это обращение? Это даже забавно… Думаю, поэтому его сейчас еще больше злит моя растянувшаяся на все лицо улыбка. _Сорянчик, пап, но это правда забавно, и я ничего не могу с ней сделать._  — Перестань так по-идиотски лыбиться, и не смей повышать голос на мать…!

_А тебе, значит, на меня повышать голос можно?_

— А тебе, значит, на меня повышать голос можно?! —  _ну, а что, мне надо было промолчать?_ Насрать, что это родители.

_Может, поэтому мы с ними постоянно сремся…? А похуй, я люблю спорить. Можно сказать, это смысл моей жизни._ Не дождутся они, чтобы я спокойно их выслушал и согласился с их до жути заблуждающимся мнением.

— Да, можно, я твой отец, и у меня есть право на то, чтобы воспитывать тебя! —  _началось, вот она самая заезженная часть_. — Мы хотим, как лучше для тебя, из кожи вон лезем, чтобы у тебя было все… —  _из кожи вон_ , ну да, конечно, так трудно чеки выписывать… — … и хорошее образование входит в это все. Ты поступишь в эту академию, закончишь ее и будешь управлять семейным делом. Мы не позволим терять тебе год, просиживать его дома, приходить под утро в хлам, попадать в полицию за драки и вандализм… — да-а…! _Я не говорил?_ У меня веселая жизнь, и все что он перечислил это лишь малая часть, в нее еще входят наркотики, шумные вечеринки, клубы, и, конечно же, секс, — … я устал тебя вытаскивать оттуда, с твоей помощью начальник участка заработал себе на четыре машины и две яхты… Хватит!

_Почему он все еще орет на меня? Ненавижу, когда на меня орут!_

— Не ори не меня! —  _если на меня орать, я буду орать в ответ_.

— Не орать на него! А что еще делать если до тебя не доходит…?

— Не ори, — спокойным, но раздраженным, голосом перебил его я.

— Не буду, как только до тебя дойдет, как надо себя вести…!

Я его не дослушал, развернулся и ушел в комнату.

— Стой! Я еще не договорил! Ты начал этот разговор, так давай закончим! Относись с уважением к родителям…

_Они меня бесят! «Стой… Относись с уважением…» Бла-бла-бла. Не дождутся! Орать перестанет, тогда дослушаю. И то не факт!_

Неужели они не понимают, что спорить со мной бесполезно? Во-первых, я всегда побеждаю в спорах, при этом не важно прав я или не прав, _всегда побеждаю я_. Да я могу доказать, человеку, что Земля квадратная, что кошка, которую он видит не черная, а зеленая в фиолетовый горошек, что она не сидит на дереве, а едет вверх ногами на велосипеде с пятью треугольными колесами, и что это вообще не кошка, а поющий розовый жираф. Во-вторых, он орет, я ненавижу, когда на меня орут, и обычно, если это не мои родители, этот человек рискует заработать себе нелегкое сотрясение, того, что у него вместо мозга.

Ладно, все равно я получу что хочу, плевать, что для этого понадобится, но в эту академию я не поступлю. _Не дождутся!_ Я хочу заниматься другим. Хотя мне подойдет все, даже не то, что я хочу, а что угодно, лишь бы не заниматься семейным бизнесом… Терпеть этого не могу! Ужасно скучно. Я хочу…

Ну, не того, чтобы мне кто-то позвонил точно.

_Гребаный телефон! Почему мои мысли всегда кто-то перебивает?_

Не представляете насколько трудно достать телефон из моих джинсов!

— Зачем я ношу такие узкие джинсы?

Я завалился на кровать, перед этим закрыв дверь своей комнаты, и все же смог достать этот чертов телефон.

— Хэй, приятель! Ты как? Поговорил с родителями? — Лиам, как всегда чувствует, когда мне надо поговорить. _Обожаю его! Это не сарказм._

— Поговорил, — с раздражением в голосе ответил я.

— Все так плохо?

— А ты как думаешь? Ты же знаешь их.

— Да… — с ноткой печали начал Лимо, потом более уверенней и радостней продолжил, — а еще я знаю тебя, а это значит, этот год мы отдохнем, как следует. Вместе.

— Даже не сомневайся в этом! — с уверенностью, но усталостью в голосе, сказал я.

— Эй, друг, ты устал.

— Да, есть немного. Есть предложения? — с ухмылкой на лице спрашиваю я.

— Конечно, — я слышу, как он улыбается. От этого на моем лице появляется счастливая улыбка. — Вечеринка?

_Ура! Спасибо, что ты есть, мой прекрасный Лиам!_

В дверь кто-то постучался, и я нахмурился.

_Кто там еще!_ Я начинаю очень сильно раздражаться!

— Милый, можно я войду? Открой дверь.

_Мама…_ Скорее всего, она поговорила с отцом и они нашли компромисс, который, я уверен, не удовлетворит меня полностью, но все же я смогу сделать то, что хотел. Так всегда, после того как я ухожу после ссоры, мама спокойно говорит с папой, и они находят решение проблемы на пятьдесят процентов в мою пользу. _Хотя бы так!_

— Да, мам, сейчас!

— Ли, я перезвоню.

— Давай, удачи. Расскажешь.

Я встал с кровати, и понял насколько устал. Я открыл маме дверь, и она вошла, держа в руках чашку какао с зефиром, который я обожаю. _Спасибо, тебе, лучшая женщина на всей планете._ Мама всегда меня понимает, хоть и по большей части согласна с отцом, и чаще занимает его сторону. И, как уже можно догадаться, с ней у меня отношения все же несколько лучше, чем с папой.

— Держи, дорогой, — она протянула мне чашку.

— Спасибо, — я лучезарно улыбнулся, и взял напиток, сразу немного отпивая. И от этого стал только более уставшим.

Она села на мою кровать, и похлопала по месту рядом с собой.

— Давай поговорим, — она улыбнулась мне, и я сел рядом.

— Мам, я, по-моему, уже все сказал, я хочу отдохнуть, — начал я, смотря прямо перед собой на шкаф с книгами. Ну, как с книгами… Там не только они… На третьей полке, например, еще моя футболка висит, чуть выше джинсы-скинни и кед, который я искал сегодня утром, а на шкафу валяются мои боксеры. _Хотя, стоп! Это не мои боксеры! Я не ношу такие… Ладно, надеюсь, мама не заметит. Хотя, что я парюсь, она ведь не знает, какие трусы я ношу._ Я осмотрелся и понял, что у меня в комнате срачь невиданных масштабов. _Надо бы прибрать! Завтра скажу уборщице. Конечно, в то время, когда я буду дома. Без меня в мою комнату никто не заходит! Да и со мной не особо часто! Это же моя комната!_

Пока я разглядывал свою комнату, мама читала мне нотации о том, как я должен относиться к родителям, к окружающим, как должен себя вести и так далее… Но я ее не слушал, поэтому пропустил ее монолог.

— Сынок, ты меня слушаешь?

— Да, мам.

— Что-то не заметно, ты как будто в облаках летаешь… Дорогой, я лишь хочу сказать, что мы с папой делаем все, чтобы вы с сестрой ни в чем не нуждались, чтобы у вас было светлое будущее…

_Ладно, все, мне надоело! Вам нет?_ Не хочу напрягать вас еще одной речью, так, что к самому интересному, она сказала, что год я смогу отдохнуть, не отдыхая. _Круто да?!_ Ну, вообще-то, она не так сказала, но смысл был такой. Хотя, похоже, она так не думает…

— Мам, что значит работать?

— Сынок, ты только что закончил школу и хочешь потратить целый год впустую…

— Не впустую, а отдохнуть! — возразил, перебивая я.

— Ну судя по твоим оценкам, ты и все годы школы особо не напрягался, не понимаю от чего ты устал. Но если ты хочешь взять gap-year, ты не будешь сидеть дома или развлекаться на вечеринках, ты должен найти работу, чтобы научиться ответственности и самостоятельности, и понять, что деньги не берутся из ниоткуда.

— Но мам, мне всего восемнадцать, и у меня еще нет профессии, какая работа? — возмутился я. Затем поднял руку и изобразил кассира в маке. —  _Свободная касса, свободная касса!_ Мам, я не собираюсь позорится!

— Тебя не заставляют позориться, кроме этого есть и другая работа. Ты можешь найти какую-нибудь стажировку, в какой-то юридической фирме, например, это будет даже полезно. Или можешь помогать отцу.

— Кхм-кхм-кхм! —  _я правда подавился какао!_  — Мам, ты серьезно?! Я не буду с ним работать!

— Ладно, как хочешь. Но подумай над этим, — она встала с кровати и пошла к двери. — И у тебя время до конца следующей недели, чтобы найти работу. Или с сентября ты начинаешь учебу в академии, — мама вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь.

_Повезло же мне, однако!_ Я набрал Лиама, поставил какао на тумбочку возле кровати и лег на кровать.

— Эй, ну как? Все окей? Они согласны?

— Я даже не знаю, что теперь хуже. Идти в академию, или отдохнуть год.

— Что они сказали?

— Либо я начинаю учебу с сентября, либо ищу, чем занять свою задницу на этот год.

— И я так понимаю, они не имели ввиду что-то в буквальном смысле, — усмехающимся голосом сказал Лиам, — и не вечеринки, — уже печально закончил Ли.

— Нет, работа… Стажировка, что угодно, только не веселье, — с невероятной усталостью ответил я и закрыл глаза.

— Ну все не так плохо, можно найти, что-то интересное, — по голосу слышно, что говорит он это с натянутой улыбкой, только чтобы подбодрить.

— Ну конечно, ты хоть сам в это веришь? — с насмешкой сказал я.

— Друг, я уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — серьезно начал он, но, через секунду, с уже веселым голосом продолжил. — А сейчас тебе надо развеяться.

— Ты там что-то говорил о вечеринке? — заинтересованно спросил я.

— Да, так как на счет вечеринки?

— Ты спрашиваешь? — удивился я.

_Каким образом вся моя усталость пропадает, когда я слышу слово вечеринка?!_ Сейчас сна у меня не в одном глазу, сижу на кровати, хотя еще тридцать секунд назад, был готов заснуть, не закончив разговор.

— Да, что это я… — он посмеялся. — Найл достал нам приглашения на одну из самых крутых тусовок города. Помнишь, о чем говорили все последние несколько недель? Туса года! В самом дорогом клубе страны. Для самых богатых и знаменитых.

— Что-то припоминаю… — я сощурил глаза и подразнил друга. Я знаю, что это его почти главная мечта. Эта тусовка событие года на всю страну. Я не понимаю, как Найл достал нам билеты, если даже я со своим настроем, характером и деньгами не смог.

Найл наш с Лиамом лучший друг. Это наше неразлучное трио. У Найла не такие богатые родители, как у нас с Ли, и это делает его вдвойне офигенным. _Я ведь говорил, что терпеть не могу детишек богатеев?_ Поэтому я вдвойне не понимаю, как он смог достать билеты. Но я не удивлен, это же Найл! А Найл хочет — Найл получит! Насрать на все! _Хотя я тоже такой, и даже настойчивее, и то что я не смог достать билеты слегка обескураживает._ Он ведь просто ангел, даже надавить ни на кого не сможет. _Как Найл это сделал?_

— Друг, ты издеваешься? Припоминает он! Сколько я говорил тебе об этой вечеринке?! Ты понимаешь, что даже некоторым крутым шишкам шоу-биза не удалось туда попасть. А мы там будем! Чтоб через пол часа был готов! Я заеду! — немного рассерженно сказал друг.

— Ладно-ладно, но завтра ты помогаешь мне найти какую-нибудь работу. _Боже, сам не могу поверить, что только что сказал это!_ И можно немного больше времени? — спросил я начиная раздеваться.

— Да, и нет! — категорично ответил Лиам и бросил трубку.

_Мудак! Он же знает, что на одну прическу у меня уйдет час!_

***

**POV Луи**

— Да, я еще в офисе. — ответил я в трубку своему лучшему другу и коллеге по совместительству.

— И что ты там до сих пор делаешь? Он ведь пуст. Сегодня суббота, и ты не можешь проторчать все выходные в офисе! И, к тому же, не можешь пропустить такое событие! Давай тащи свой зад сюда и устрой себе отдых!

— Зейн, тут еще есть работа, — ответил я и откинулся на спинку кресла за своим столом. _Похоже, я устал._ Об этом мне только что сказала моя затекшая шея, ноющая спина и головная боль. _Может расслабиться на вечеринке — не такая уж плохая идея?_

— Не хочу ничего слышать! Когда в последний раз ты отдыхал? Ходил на вечеринку?

— Зейн, ты серьезно? В прошлую субботу ты говорил мне то же самое. И тогда мы провели в клубе почти сутки, — с улыбкой ответил я.

— И тогда и сейчас это правда! Ты много работаешь! Давай, тебе надо расслабится.

— Ты уже там?

— Нет, я только выехал, сейчас заеду за тобой, — с улыбкой в голосе ответил он. Уже поняв, что я согласен.

— Нет, мне надо еще переодеться. Я домой, а потом туда, — я начал собирать некоторые документы со стола в рюкзак.

— Нет, я сейчас заеду за тобой, и мы поедем на вечеринку. Я не пущу тебя домой. Ты можешь оттуда не вернутся.

— Я не могу поехать на самую грандиозную вечеринку года растрепанным, и в одежде в которой проходил весь день, — я уже вышел из кабинета с рюкзаком на плечах и пытаюсь достать ключ из кармана, чтобы закрыть дверь.

— Тебе и не надо. У тебя в кабинете, есть одежда, которую ты оставляешь там, когда ночуешь в офисе…

— Я не ночую, а работаю, — возразил я. И задумался, что может и в правду, не стоит ехать домой, а то я рискую просто завалится спать. Поэтому я перестал искать ключ.

— Это не важно. Переоденься, а у меня в столе возьми средство для волос. Я скоро подъеду, — в трубке послышался гудок автомобиля.

— Почему я не удивлен, что у тебя есть средство для волос, даже в столе в офисе? — с насмешкой сказал я. И уже кинув сумку на диванчик в своем кабинете, достою вещи из шкафчика, чтобы переодеться.

— Ха-ха! У тебя пятнадцать минут, поторопись! — слегка обиделся Зи и бросил трубку.

Нет, ну правда, у этого человека везде средство для волос и зеркала. Он и десяти минут не может прожить, не посмотрев в зеркало и не поправив шевелюру.

Я осмотрел вещи, которые только что достал из шкафа. _Неплохо…_ Черные узкие джинсы, серая футболка и легкая джинсовая рубашка. И на мне сейчас кроссовки Adidas.

Я переоделся и уложил волосы. _Вы не представляете, сколько бутылочек с разными лаками, тюбиков с гелями и прочей херни для волос я нашел в столе у Зейна._ Теперь я выгляжу довольно неплохо для вечеринки. Слегка подкатанные джинсы, кроссовки с разноцветными носками, рубашка с немного подкатанными рукавами, поверх футболки. Волосы слегка растрепаны в творческом беспорядке. _Идеально!_

Я последний раз посмотрел в зеркало собственной уборной и направился в кабинет. _Да, у меня есть собственная уборная в офисе, в конце концов, это мой собственный офис, да и все здание, в котором я сейчас нахожусь тоже мое._ Я музыкальный продюсер и владелец студии звукозаписи, на двенадцатом этаже которой, собственно говоря, и находится мой кабинет. Ну, и мне тридцать два. Вроде это все, что вам надо знать обо мне…

А, ну и еще я гей, _кажется, это тоже важная информация._  
  
Я взял бумажник, телефон и ключи со стола, и решив оставить рюкзак с документами в кабинете, закрыл дверь и направился к лифтам.

**От кого: Зейн**   
_«Я жду уже три минуты!!! Сколько можно собираться? Принцесса!»_

**Кому: Зейн**   
_«Во-первых, я уже в лифте! Во-вторых, я собрался за пятнадцать минут, тогда, как тебе на одну прическу понадобится часа два! Кто еще принцесса?! : Р»_  
  
**От кого: Зейн**   
_«Заткнись!»_

Я улыбнулся и убрал телефон в задний карман, уже спускаясь в лифте вниз. Там я подошел к охраннику и отдал ему ключи от кабинета, дабы не потерять их сегодня. И выйдя из здания, на парковке заметил Зейна, который облокотился на капот своего Bentley.

— Эй! Я уже думал ты там уснул! Что так долго то, а? — с деланным недовольством поприветствовал меня Зейн.

— И тебе привет, — я улыбнулся, подходя ближе. И мы обнялись.

— Садись, вечеринка уже как час идет, — сказал Зейн садясь на водительское сидение. Я сел на пассажирское рядом с ним и ответил:

— Не парься, мы как крутые парни, которые приходят только к середине вечеринки, когда все уже изрядно набрались и не контролируют себя, а они такие крутые могут себе спокойно выбрать жертву, — ответил я и улыбнулся, когда мы уже отъезжали от высотки.

— Которых ты ненавидишь, — сосредоточившись на дороге, напомнил мне друг.

— Именно.

***

**POV Гарри**

Мы вышли из машины Ли, которую он припарковал возле клуба, и остановились чтобы осмотреться. Вечеринка шла уже часа полтора. _Идеально!_ (Крутые парни ведь эффектно появляются в самый разгар тусовки). Я улыбнулся своим мыслям. Кстати, мы бы приехали несколько раньше, если бы я все-таки успел собраться вовремя. Лиам меня еще сорок минут ждал в моей комнате. _Зато выгляжу я охуенно!_ Черные узкие скинни, коричневые туфли (мои любимые, поэтому слегка потерты. _Ну ладно не слегка. Это не столь важно. Я их обожаю!_ ) и черная футболка с подкатанными короткими рукавами. На голове кудри повязаны банданой с американским флагом, которая перемотана вокруг них хрен знает сколько раз. _Ну идеально же! Обожаю себя!_

Вокруг было охренеть как много дорогущих машин. Сегодня здесь собралась свита всей Англии.

— Идем! Веселье начинается! — весело прокричал мне Ли. И я широко улыбнулся, направляясь ко входу, где нас ждал Найл с билетами. Возле входа нереально много народу, которого не пропустили, но они все еще продолжают там стоять возмущаться и угрожать. Такие толпы есть на всех вечеринках и почти возле всех клубов. _Идиотские людишки!_

— Эй-эй-эй! Почему я не удивился, что вы опоздали? — с наисчастливейшей улыбкой на лице поприветствовал нас Найл. Затем обнял каждого по очереди.

— Это все Гарри, — поднял руки в защитной позе Лиам.

— Ты это видел? — обращаюсь я к нему, показывая на всего себя. — Это того стоило!

Ли притворно рассердился, а Найл звонко рассмеялся, чем заставил меня улыбнуться.

— Кого ты убил за эти билеты? — все еще улыбаясь, спросил я у Найла, который немного успокоившись, отдал нам с Лиамом наши билеты.

— Ты посмотри на эту милую, блондинистую, ангельскую мордашку, — начал Лиам показывая на Найлера. — Не думаю, что ему надо убивать, чтобы получить желаемое.

— Я не ангел! — возразил Найл, слегка надушись. И мы с Лиамом рассмеялись. — Придурки! — буркнул он с улыбкой и отдал свой билет охраннику.

Мы сделали то же самое, и вскоре все втроем стояли возле барной стойки клуба. Найл заказывал нам выпить, а мы с Лиамом осматривались. Здесь довольно неплохо. Хотя оно и понятно, самый дорогой клуб страны и все такое. _Хотя я очень привередлив, и то, что я похвалил их — это огромных размеров комплимент._ Вокруг темно, и единственное, что хоть немного освещает кромешную тьму, это бессчетное количество неоновых огней, крутая музыка, диджей не плох, нашли самого дорого во всем Объединенном Королевстве. _Я-то знаю, это он был диджеем на моем дне рождения._ Меня в общем-то все устраивает, только вот в штанах кое-что очень «чешется».

— Здесь неплохо, — начал Найл, забирая свой виски с барной стойки. Мы тоже забрали свою выпивку.

—  _Ты шутишь?!_  — возмутился Лиам, а я улыбнулся, зная, что сейчас начнется.

_Как Найл мог такое сказать, он ведь знал, как Лиам относится к вечеринкам, а тем более к этой, которую он ждал несколько недель?_ Сейчас Найл выслушает длинную речь о том, что же это все-таки за вечеринка, какая она крутая и тому подобное, и что он просто не мог назвать ее просто неплохой. _Я не собираюсь это слушать._

— Найл, друг, ты попал. Мне тебя искренне жаль, но я ничем не могу помочь, в следующий раз будь внимательней с тем, что говоришь, — я на шаг отошел от барной стойки и повернулся лицом к друзьям, — Ли, не съешь его. Я пошел, найду кого-то, чтоб развлечься. Удачи, друг! — я похлопал Найла по плечу и ушел в глубь танцующей толпы. Уже в середине танцпола я еще слышал, как Ли читает Найлу лекцию. Это заставило меня улыбнутся.

Я сел за один из столиков, что стояли у противоположной от барной стойки стены, и начал искать кого можно было бы трахнуть сегодня. _Никого стоящего._ Нет, конечно, здесь полно красавчиков, горячих, сексуальных парней. _Да, я не упоминал? Я — гей._ Но сегодня я хочу найти кого-то получше этих шлюх и испортить его.

Да, я очень плохой и вести себя так нельзя, и бла-бла-бла, но мне как-то _похуй!_ Меня все устраивает. _И кажется я кого-то нашел. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он не натурал._ Нельзя им быть с такой задницей.

***

**POV Луи**

— Давай, пошли! Мы не можем весь вечер сидеть в этой комнате. Здесь скучно! — Зейн стоял возле дивана, на котором я сидел, и пытался вытащить меня на танцпол в основной зал.

— Зейн, это VIP-комната, и она довольно дорогая. Здесь есть выпивка и музыка, и здесь нет толпы, которая может тебя растоптать и не заметить. Меня все устраивает, — я отпил из своего стакана и откинулся на спинку, скрестив руки на груди. — Именно это я подразумеваю под отдыхом — спокойствие и относительную тишину.

— Ну ты и зануда! — надул губы Зи. — Мы пришли на самую крутую и дорогую тусовку года, а ты хочешь просидеть все веселье в одиночестве, в четырех стенах VIP-комнаты, которая между прочим рассчитана на двадцать человек, а не на два? Это делает ее в двадцать раз скучнее. Даже не думай об этом, я не дам тебе загубить свою молодость. Вставай и пошли! Выпьем, потанцуем и найдем тебе кого-нибудь.

— Зейн, ты помнишь сколько нам? Наша молодость закончилась лет семь назад. И я не хочу находить себе шлюху на вечер. Хочу просто расслабится.

— Брат, нам не по восемьдесят, а всего лишь слегка за тридцать, мы в самом расцвете сил. Так что не драматизируй! И когда у тебя в последний раз был парень? — Зейн плюхнулся на диван рядом со мной, игнорируя мою последнюю фразу.

— Ты имеешь в виду парень или шлюха на вечер? — спросил я, выгнув бровь, и сделал еще один глоток коктейля.

— И то, и другое.

— Ну в старшей школе, и не помню… Давно? — мы сидели и смотрели прямо перед собой.

— Чувак, старшая школа была пятнадцать лет назад. Тебе не надоело дрочить на фото из интернета? — спросил Зейн, поворачивая ко мне голову.

_Может, он и прав._ У меня давно никого не было. И мне не помешало бы расслабится, не со своей правой рукой, а с каким-нибудь красавчиком. _Так ладно, это прозвучало несколько не так как должно было, но все же…_

— Ладно, — побежденно произношу я и встаю с удобного кожаного диванчика.

— Ура! —  _могу поклясться, что Зейн победно вскинул руки вверх._ И вышел из комнаты следом за мной.

Мы взяли еще выпить и пошли к столикам, в противоположную сторону от барной стойки. _Мне здесь нравиться даже несколько больше, чем в VIP-комнате._ Но Зейн об этом не должен узнать. Здесь, не смотря на толпу людей, довольно уютно и расслабляюще. Мы сели за столик с полукруглым диванчиком вместо стульев, таких тут пять, а остальные со стульями, все столики расставлены в два ряда вдоль всей стены, те, что прямо у стены с диванчиками, а те, что перед ними со стульями.

Некоторое время мы сидели молча, слушали музыку, пили, я оглядывал помещение и пытался до конца проникнуться этой атмосферой, Зейн казалось делал то же самое, пока он не нарушил наше молчание, обращаясь ко мне:

— Эй, Лу, тот парень похоже, положил на тебя глаз, — я недоверчиво смотрю на эту ухмыляющуюся во все тридцать два мордашку друга, и он кивает в сторону столика, который находится у противоположного края стены.

Я оборачиваюсь туда, и парень сразу переводит взгляд на танцующую толпу. _Как мило! Засмущался, что ли?_ Он довольно молодой. _Интересно ему хоть восемнадцать-то есть?_ Молодой, _даже маленький, вероятно на много младше меня,_ , но чертовски сексуален. Он выглядит, как суперзвезда с обложки, _уж я-то знаю, как они выглядят._ Вероятно, он из того типа людей которых я не очень-то жалую, привык унижать людей, добиваться всего силой или, скорее всего, папиными деньгами. _Короче, долбоеб одноклеточный._ Одет он очень даже ничего, насколько я могу судить, с того что вижу, в темноте. Хотя сейчас, когда парень подходит к нашему столику, я могу лучше его рассмотреть. Убранные под несколько слоев банданы кудри, узкие скини, _по-моему, его штаны даже уже моих…_ Черная футболка с V-образным вырезом, благодаря которой видно тату на руках, и…

_Стоп! Он идет сюда?!_

— Привет.

_А нет, не идет, уже здесь…_

Он протянул мне руку и то ли улыбнулся, то ли ухмыльнулся. _Но выглядело это слишком сексуально!_ Настолько, что этим заинтересовался мой почти стоящий член. Я пожал ему руку в ответ, глядя в эти изумрудно-зеленые глаза. Боже, какие они идеальные! _А мне ведь даже не нравятся зеленые глаза!_

— Привет, — ответил я, и отдернул руку, потому что кажется наше рукопожатие несколько затянулось. Он указал на место рядом со мной и присаживаясь поинтересовался:

— Не возражаете? — я покачал головой. — Я — Гарри, — на этот раз он абсолютно точно улыбнулся. _Это улыбка богов._

— А я — Луи, — мы некоторое время просто пялились друг на друга, с улыбками на всю рожу. И я не возьмусь сказать точно, сколько мы так просидели. Хотя вероятно, приличное количество времени, раз Зейну, которого, кажется намеренно игнорировал кудрявый и про существование которого, я почему-то забыл, стало не по себе.

— А я — удаляюсь отсюда куда подальше, — он взял свой стакан, как можно пошлее ухмыльнулся, и подмигнув мне напоследок, скрылся в толпе. _Мудак. Прекрасно ведь знает, что я не люблю таких как этот парень, а Зейн намерено оставил меня с ним наедине, еще и намекает на что-то! Я ему это еще припомню! Да этот Гарри ведь еще ребенок!_

— Итак, Луи, как на счет выпить? —  _почему он не перестает улыбаться?!_

— А тебе хоть пить-то можно? — с насмешкой спрашиваю я, стараясь не думать об этой идеальной улыбке, потому что в штанах становится теснее.

— Не думаю, что я намного младше тебя, — _какой самоуверенный ребенок! Он наверно примерно одного возраста с моей младшей сестрой. У нас с ним разница должно быть лет пятнадцать,_  — но если это тебя правда так волнует, то да, можно.

_Боже, спасибо, что хоть за совращение малолетних не сяду. Стоп! Я не собираюсь ничего такого делать! Он еще ребенок! К тому же, как я говорил раньше, вероятно относится к типу людей, которых я терпеть не могу!_

— Ну так что? Как насчет выпить? —  _ну почему он улыбается?!_

_Держись, Луи, ты сможешь это выстоять! Выпей с милым мальчиком бокальчик и езжай домой, подрочи на кого-то, кто будет несколько старше подростка._

***

Каким образом получилось так, что этот мальчик сейчас втрахивает меня в тот самый кожаный диван VIP-комнаты, я так и не понял, все что я помню, это, то, что он не переставал улыбаться своей ангельской улыбкой.

***

**POV Гарри**

— Хазз, ты собираешься мне помогать? Это ведь тебе нужна работа. А все что ты делаешь, это отклоняешь все мои предложения и валяешься на кровати, страдая херней! — похоже Лиам начал злится.

Мы сейчас у меня в комнате, пытаемся найти мне работу, такую чтобы не надо было ничего делать и родители отцепились. Ну как мы… Я лежу с гитарой на кровати и наигрываю какую-то мелодию, а Лиам за моим лэптопом предлагает какие-то отстойные варианты.

— Я не страдаю херней, а играю на гитаре. И я уже пробовал искать эту ебанную работу все утро, — _если конечно два часа дня можно назвать утром, именно во столько я проснулся после вчерашней вечеринки._ Я отложил гитару в сторону и сел на кровати, — а ты сам пообещал мне помочь, так что помогай, — я опять плюхнулся на кровать и взял гитару.

— Нельзя же так нагло пользоваться друзьями. Ты ужасный друг. Почему я все еще общаюсь с тобой? — он отвернулся и опять начал пересматривать объявления в интернете.

— Потому что ты хороший друг и любишь меня, — он издал какой-то недовольный звук, я улыбнулся своей маленькой победе и начал играть другую мелодию.

Некоторое время, мы просидели в уютной тишине, пока я не нарушил ее:

— Как прошла вчерашняя вечеринка? — спросил я, глядя в потолок.

— Нормально, — безразлично ответил Ли. Но я его слишком хорошо знаю, чтобы понять, что он просто не хочет говорить. _И что я буду за друг, если не выпытаю у него все?_

— Просто нормально? — я приподнял брови, все так же валяясь на кровати с гитарой.

— Да.

— Ты ждал этой вечеринки хер знает сколько, когда я уходил от вас в клубе, ты отчитывал Найла потому, что тот сказал, что там всего лишь неплохо, а сейчас ты говоришь, что все прошло просто нормально? Что случилось, когда я ушел? — не унимался я.

— Ничего, мы просто пили с Найлом у бара и все, — Лиам продолжал просматривать объявления на мониторе компьютера.

— Ли, я же вижу ты что-то не договариваешь, не заставляй меня вытягивать из тебя информацию! — я немного рычащим голосом, для пущего эффекта, пригрозил ему.

— Ну ладно, мы немного выпили, потом Найл пошел танцевать, а я остался у барной стойки один, пока ко мне не подкатил один парень.

— Ммм, так у тебя была не скучная ночка! Ну и как этот парень? — я прикрыл глаза ухмыляясь, и все еще наигрывая, какую-то мелодию, которую сам без понятия откуда знаю. _Но она мне нравится._

— Не знаю, мы с ним не спали.

— И что же вы делали всю ночь? Или ты был не с ним всю ночь?

— С ним.

— Ну так чем вы занимались, если не трахались?

— Ты ведь в курсе, что не все в этом мире сводится к сексу? — кажется, Ли перестал искать объявления и опять повернулся ко мне, насколько я могу судить по звукам, потому что лежу с закрытыми глазами.

— Ну, как сказать… — протянул я. И, по-моему, Лимо вернулся к тому, чем занимался.

— Ладно, проехали, тебя бесполезно учить. — Ли тяжело выдохнул и я улыбнулся. _Он прав_. — Ну мы просто пили, говорили, а сегодня идем на свидание.

— Погоди, что?! — я распахнул глаза, от удивления и перестал играть. — Свидание? Ты серьезно?

— Да. А что? Я не могу пойти на свидание? — Лиам, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал просматривать предложения о работе.

_Он, блять, идет на свидание, и ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало! Как будто это ничего не значит, и Ли каждый день ходит на свидания. Чтоб вы знали, это его первое свидание в жизни. Ну, с парнем. И вполне возможно, что после этого свидания Лиам обзаведется бойфрендом, а он сейчас делает вид, что ничего не происходит!_  
  
— Можешь. Но мог хотя бы друга предупредить, что скоро обзаведешься парнем, — я продолжил играть, закрыв глаза.

— Ну вообще-то это просто одно свидание, ничего больше, и я не знаю будет ли еще.

— Но ты хотел бы.

— Это был вопрос?

— Нет.

— Ладно. Да, я хотел бы. А теперь давай вернемся к поискам работы для самого ленивого человека в мире.

— Я не так уж ленив, — возразил я, наигранно надувая губы.

— Ну да, ну да, — с улыбкой в голосе начал Ли, но потом более серьезно продолжил. — Так как насчет курьера?

— Я кажется, говорил, чтобы не надо было ничего делать.

— Ладно, помощник юриста?

— Ничего связанного с юристами, адвокатами и всем таким подобным бизнесом!

— Ладно. Но с таким списком требований ты никогда не найдешь себе работу.

— Ммм, — недовольно промычал я. Еще минут пять мы просто сидели в тишине, которую нарушала только мелодия, которую я наигрывал.

— Как насчет стажировки у Луи Томлинсона?

— Это еще кто? — нахмурился я, продолжая играть с закрытыми глазами.

— Не знаю. Сейчас погуглим, — сказал Лиам, и начал печатать.

_А я вспомнил, единственного человека с именем Луи, которого знал. Парень со вчерашней вечеринки. Он чертовски горяч… Сексуален… Красив…. И просто потрясен в постели! У него были, довольно невъебезные голубые глаза, идеальная улыбка, подкаченное тело и божественная задница…_

— Луи Томлинсон — самый известный на весь мир музыкальный продюсер и владелец студии звукозаписи…

_Лиам прервал мои мысли о самом классном парне, которого я только видел в своей жизни, это не есть хорошо! И в следующий раз ты рискуешь получить по своей глупой голове, Лиам!_

— …Он довольно крут и известен судя по тому, что тут пишут, — похоже я прослушал все пока ругал Лиама в своей голове, — и еще тут сказано, что он гей.

— Это уже немного интереснее, — я все еще не слишком заинтересованно слушал друга, все так же лежа на кровати и играя на гитаре.

— И он довольно симпатичен, я бы даже сказал горяч, — с восторгом заявляет Лиам, и заставляет меня заинтересоваться. Я поднимаюсь на локтях все еще с гитарой в руках, и гляжу на спину друга, который сидит за столом, справа от кровати, внимательно рассматривая экран компьютера. — Ты только посмотри, — он отодвигается от экрана, и дает мне взглянуть.

Я тут же оказываюсь возле стола, и внимательно рассматриваю того, о ком только что говорил Лиам. _Это тот самый Луи, мысли о котором прервал Лимо!_

— Я его знаю! — с каким-то странным удивлением, которое больше похоже на восторг, говорю я.

— Знаешь? — я чувствую, как Лиам удивленно косится на меня.

— Да, — более спокойно отвечаю я. И дав себе еще минутку попялиться на фото**. _Которое, кстати, было шикарно!_ Немного отстранившись от стола, с самодовольной ухмылкой продолжаю, — я трахнул его на вчерашней вечеринке.

—  _Ты трахнул его?_  — потрясенно пялится на меня Ли.

— Да, — спокойно отвечаю я, глядя на него. И с двусмысленной ухмылкой поворачиваюсь к ноутбуку, на экране, которого все еще открыто фото Луи. — Распечатай анкету. Полагаю, это будет забавно.


	2. Глава 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если это хоть кто-то читает - отзовитесь,пожалуйста. Мне будет интересно узнать ваше мнение.
> 
> * Фото - http://wallpaperlepi.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Harley-Davidson-VRSCF-Black-Wallpaper-HD.jpg
> 
> ** Фото - http://www.nastol.com.ua/pic/201501/2560x1600/nastol.com.ua-126986.jpg
> 
> ***Фото - http://xyya.net/uploads/posts/2015-10/1444222023_1.jpg

**POV Луи  
**

***

— Зейн! Ко мне в кабинет! Живо! — я прокричал это на всю бухгалтерию, стоя в дверном проеме и прожигая гневным взглядом выше упомянутого идиота, который сейчас оторвался от разглядывания каких-то бумаг у столика одной из работниц. _Надо бы уже запомнить имена своих подчиненных._ Он испуганно на меня посмотрел, но после того, как наши взгляды встретились этот засранец ехидно ухмыльнулся. Уёбок прекрасно понял, о чем я хочу поговорить, а точнее наорать, а затем убить его. Я бросил еще один гневный взгляд, затем развернулся и направился к лифтам, чтобы подняться к себе в кабинет.

Знаете, иногда бывает такое, что вы просто хотите убить кого-то, и вам плевать кто этот человек, что конкретно он сделал, и вообще сделал ли он что-нибудь. Вы настолько злитесь, что просто хотите убить его, и вам глубоко насрать, что злитесь вы вовсе не на него, а на себя.

Так вот, сейчас именно, это я и хочу сделать. Убить этого недоразвитого придурка, который затащил меня в тот трижды проклятый клуб. Во-первых, у меня было ужасное похмелье на следующий день, во-вторых из-за того, что мне было хреново я целый день провалялся дома, и не сделал работу, которую планировал доделать на следующий день, потому что, _кое-кто_ меня уговорил отдохнуть, а в-третьих после той ночи у меня ужасно болела задница. И болит до сих пор, между прочим.

Я поднялся на нужный этаж, открыв свой кабинет и проходя внутрь я могу расслабится, а именно не делать вид, что у меня не болит задница и похромать до своего стола. _Поверить не могу, что я позволил этому мальчишке быть топом. Чтоб еще раз я…  
_  
— Милая походка. 

_Я слышу ухмылку в его голосе. Гребанный Зейн!_ Я уже доковылял до своего стола, поэтому схватил первое, что попалось мне в руки и попал ему прям в его нахальную ухмылку. _Жаль, что это была всего лишь пустая пластиковая бутылка!_

— Ты! — в него полетела какая-то папка, — индюк недоразвитый! — еще папка, — долбоеб одноклеточный! — книга. _Ну хоть что-то потяжелей нашлось!_ Этот мудак уворачивается! — Я! — еще книга, — тебя! — папка, — ненавижу! — диск, — ты! — коробка со скрепками, — мудак! — несколько дисков. _Почему я не могу в него попасть?! Аррргх!!!_ — Уволю! — книга, — на хрен! — подставка с ручками. _И да! Ура! Кажется, одна из ручек поцарапала его щеку._

— Полегчало? — с улыбкой спросил он.

— Нет! — крикнул я и обойдя стол, сел на кресло. — Ты мудак!

— Да, ты, это уже говорил. — _этот урод все еще улыбается!_ Он прошел и сел на кресло перед моим столом.

— Зейн, как ты мог? — кажется мой гнев немного утихает. 

— Да ладно, не говори, что тебе не понравилась позавчерашняя ночь.

— Зейн, не зли меня еще больше! — предупредил я. — Это совсем не важно. Ты знаешь, что меня волнует не это…

— Да, ладно, прости. — перебил меня он. — Знаю ты не переносишь таких, как тот парень, но судя по твоей походке, ты все же не был против… _Ауч!_ — Теперь это была уже полная бутылка с водой, которая приземлилась прям туда, куда я целился.

— Ты решил меня без наследников оставить? — согнувшись пополам и задыхаясь, спросил Зейн. Я лишь довольно улыбнулся.

— Следи за языком. Я все еще думаю над тем, чтобы тебя уволить.

— Знаешь сколько раз ты мне этим угрожал? — хмыкнул Зи. — Ты не сможешь меня уволить.

— И почему же? — я поднял брови вверх, пытаясь как можно убедительнее удивится. _Конечно, я знаю, что не смогу его уволить и знаю почему, но мне не нравится, что он тоже это знает._

— Ну я твой лучший друг, я хороший работник, я единственный на кого ты можешь положится, и, чтобы я не сделал ты никогда не переносишь личное на работу. — _этот индюк самодовольно лыбиться, а на моем столе уже нечем в него запустить. Жизнь так не справедлива!  
_  
— А еще ты ужасно скромный. Но ладно, да ты прав. Но я все равно злюсь на тебя. И из-за тебя я не доделал работу, которую из-за тебя же и отложил на вчера. — я откинулся на спинку кресла и расслабился.

— Ты про стажера?

— Да. Он мне нужен был сегодня. Я собирался вчера просмотреть анкеты.

— Я вчера с утра посмотрел их, и отобрал парочку, а сегодня пригласил одного на собеседование.

— А мне ты собирался об этом сказать? И почему только одного? — спросил я, приподнимая брови. — И погоди, у тебя вчера ведь свидание было. Разве нет?

— Да-а, было… — протянул Зейн, пытаясь уйти от темы, и смотря куда угодно, но только не мне в глаза.

— Выкладывай. — настойчиво сказал я.

— Что? О чем ты? — пытался, как можно удивление спросить Зи.

— Давай, Зейн, я тебя знаю. Выкладывай. В чем подвох?

— Ну… — опять начал мямлить Зейн.

— Зе-е-ейн?! — настаивал я.

— Ну ладно! — мой друг приобрел уверенность. — Вчера, после твоего раннего сообщения _"Зейн, ты труп, я придумал уже пол сотни способов твоего убийства"_ я понял, что тебе хреново, и ты вряд ли пойдешь в офис. Ну и так, как свидание у меня было вечером, я решил с утра поработать за тебя. Я посмотрел все заявления, ну и, как обычно ты делаешь разложил все анкеты в три папки: точно нет, может быть, и да. Вечером я пошел на свидание, мы разговаривали, ну и я сказал где работаю, а Лиам сказал, что его друг послал заявку к тебе на стажировку, ну, а я предложил замолвить за него словечко. Сегодня с утра я нашел, и еще раз просмотрел его анкету, она была в папке может быть. И я пригласил его на собеседование. — закончил Зейн, а потом поспешно добавил, — ну, а если он тебе не подойдет я принесу остальные анкеты, и ты сам выберешь. 

— Используешь работу, чтоб произвести впечатление? — ухмыльнулся я.

— Может быть. — он ухмыльнулся все еще не глядя мне в глаза.

— Расслабься, Зейн, если тот парень тебе и вправду так нравится, и у его друга не такая уж плохая анкета, то я не против взять его, чтобы твой бойфренд как следует отблагодарил тебя. Вечером. В постели. — улыбнулся я.

— Придурок! — буркнул Зейн, наигранно надувшись. Я лишь рассмеялся. — Ладно, — мой друг встал и направился к двери. — Он придет к часу. — Зейн наклонился и, осмотрев беспорядок на полу, поднял одну из папок, которую я в него швырнул. — Это его анкета. — подойдя к столу, он положил папку прямо передо мной, — а я, пойду работать.

— Иди. И скажи кому-нибудь прибрать здесь. — я взял папку в руки и улыбнувшись другу, начал изучать ее содержимое.

— Хорошо. — услышал я в ответ, явно с улыбкой в голосе, и он уже собирался выйти, но я его остановил.

— Подожди! Стайлс? Его фамилия Стайлс. — как только я прочитал его имя, сразу остановил Зейна. 

— Эм… Да. А что? — с удивлением спросил друг.

— Адвокатская фирма, которая нас обслуживает… — намекнул я, не закончив предложение.

— Принадлежит Десу Стайлсу. — помедлив закончил за меня Зи.

— Ага. — я кивнул и посмотрел в анкету парня. — Он не указал данные о родителях.

— Да он и не должен был. Эта графа только для тех, кому нет восемнадцати. — увидев мой недовольный взгляд, Зейн добавил. — Друг, ты сам составлял эту анкету.

— Да, ладно пофиг, какая разница? — убедив себя в том, что ничего страшного в том, чтоб сын нашего адвоката работал на меня нет, я расслабился.

— Ладно, я пошел. 

— Стой, эм… Тебе лучше обработать рану на щеке. — я показываю пальцем на свое лицо, чтоб он вспомнил про то, что одна из ручек порезала его.

— Блять, так ты все-таки покалечил меня, вот почему так болит. — немного удивленно и обижено говорит Зейн и проводит несколькими пальцами по ранке, смазывая немного крови.

— Сам виноват. — защищаюсь я.

— Не понимаю, почему я все еще с тобой общаюсь… — задумчиво, и все еще немного обижено произносит он.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя. — самодовольно произношу я, и он уходит. _И как он ни старался я все же заметил, как уголки его гуд дернулись в улыбке._

***

**POV Гарри**

Знаете, что я ненавижу? Звук телефонной трели с утра пораньше! 

— Какому недоразвитому вздумалось звонить мне в… — я посмотрел на часы, которые весели над комодом, что стоял возле книжного шкафа. _Кстати про книжный шкаф, в моей комнате все-таки прибрались, вчера, когда ушел Ли_ , — в гребанных восемь утра!

Я взял телефон с тумбочки возле кровати, и удивившись неопределенному номеру, принял звонок, и вернул свою голову в вертикальное положение на подушку, закрывая глаза.

— Если это не вопрос жизни и смерти, то он таковым станет, ибо кто бы ты ни был, ты разбудил меня в гребаных восемь утра! — злобно крикнул я в трубку, ибо не хуй меня будит в восемь утра даже в обычный день, а когда я лег всего три часа назад, тем более. Я уже ненавижу того, кто мне звонит.

— Ээм… Здравствуйте, мистер Стайлс? — послышался не уверенный приятный мужской голос на том конце.

— Да? — удивленно ответил я. _Мистер Стайлс?_ Странно слышать такое обращение, когда тебе звонит незнакомый номер, все кто так ко мне обращаются занесены в мои контакты.

— Извините за столь ранний звонок. Меня зовут Зейн Малик. Я звоню по поводу вашей заявки на стажировку у Луи Томлинсона, нам понравилась ваша анкета и вы приглашены сегодня на собеседование. Во сколько вам будет удобно? — очень вежливо пояснил мужчина.

Точно, Лиам же написал вчера, что его парень работает на этого Луи, и замолвит за меня словечко. Как тесен мир. _Интересно это случайно не его парень?_

— Эм, давайте к часу. — _да думаю за пять часов я немного высплюсь и успею собраться._

— Хорошо, Л… мистер Томлинсон будет вас ждать. — запнулись на том конце. _Вероятно, они общаются на "ты"._ Хотя какая мне разница. — До свиданья, мистер Стайлс.

_Так, мне все же интересно, он это или нет.  
_  
— Подождите… Это не вы случайно парень Лиама? — не стесняясь спросил я.

— Ну, не думаю, что мне можно называть его парнем, этого мы еще не обсуждали, но все же, да, это я. — улыбаясь сказал… _Да как его там? З… З… З… Зик…? Зак…? Да не важно, проехали._

— Ну тогда, приятно познакомится, что ли? — сказал я. Все мое любопытство удовлетворенно, можно заканчивать разговор. — Пока, думаю увидимся.

— Да определенно. Пока. — и долгожданные гудки.

Я поставил будильник на одиннадцать, укутался в одеяла и решил немного поспать.

***

Когда я проснулся в одиннадцать от будильника и… _Стука в дверь? Какого хрена? Кому, блять, что надо? Я, сука, не выспался!_ Быстро выключив будильник, я встал чтоб открыть мудаку, который все еще тарабанит в мою дверь.

— Пап? – Да, определенно, мудак. — Что тебе надо?

— Ты только встал? Гарри… — _о-о-о нет, только не речь, я ведь еще даже не проснулся._ — Ладно, — он посмотрел на меня и мою не заправленную кровать с неодобрением, и похоже передумал читать лекцию, — я зашел сказать, что тебя взяли на стажировку у мистера Томлинсона. Он звонил мне только что, и я попросил его взять тебя без собеседования. Он сказал, что ждет тебя, как и договаривались в час. Постарайся не опоздать.

Ладно… Это правда неожиданно… _Мой отец знает Луи?!_

— Я консультирую его компанию. — ответил отец на мой незаданный вопрос.

Ладно. Теперь я не знаю мне радоваться, что меня взяли, или насторожится, что этот _Мистер Томлинсон_ , вероятно, дружит с моим отцом. Но на вечеринке он не показался мне зажравшимся занудой из высшего общества, скорее совершенно наоборот, он полная противоположность моему отцу и всем его друзьям. Окей, если он будет таким как мой отец я просто развернусь и уйду. 

И что еще странно, он попросил Луи взять меня на эту стажировку, а не наоборот. Он ведь не хочет, чтоб я пропускал год, зачем он помог мне с работой? _Что ты задумал, папочка?_

_Сук, звучит слишком пошло. А-а-а-а, фак, зачем я об этом думаю? Меня сейчас стошнит!_

***

**POV Луи  
**  
Сегодня пришлось перенести свой обед, обычно я обедаю в час, а сегодня мне надо познакомится с моим новым стажером, и ввести его в курс дела.

Да, он уже мой стажер. Мне все-таки было интересно родственник он Деса Стайлса или просто совпадение. Я позвонил ему, и он попросил меня взять _его сына_ , на эту стажировку. И еще он попросил, чтоб я держал его в курсе того как проходит стажировка Стайлса младшего и чуть ли не о каждом его шаге докладывать.

Ладно, мне стало жаль этого парня, поэтому я согласился. Если его так опекает отец, я представляю, как ему живется. Я надеюсь, что он хотя бы не какой-нибудь затюканный ботаник с гиперопекающим папашей, без которого он не может ни слова лишнего сказать, ни шага сделать.

Хотя с этим образом у меня не вяжется его анкета. Не тянет он на ботаника. В анкете нет ничего особенного. Ни особых достижений, ни отличных оценок. Да в общем вообще никаких достижений, и всего две оценки выше тройки, и те по физкультуре и музыке. И ладно, я закрываю на это глаза. Он же все-таки собирается стажироваться у музыкального продюсера. А с музыкой у него все вроде норм. Хотя не помешало бы еще подтянуть английский, математику и, пожалуй, право. Но да ладно, это все поправимо, да и не столь важно, он ведь просто стажер. 

Но мне не очень нравится, как я его себе представляю. Если сложить его слишком опекающего папочку плюс средние оценки, плюс никаких достижений, мы получаем мальчика-невидимку, на которого никто не обращает внимания, и который старается лишний раз не высовываться. Мне не нужен тихоня, который не может высказать собственного мнения.

— Мистер Томлинсон, к вам мистер Стайлс, ему назначено на час. — Джини, секретарша, прервала мои мысли. _Я и не заметил, как пролетело время._ Уже пол второго. Он опоздал. Мне это не нравится. Это его первый день. А он уже опаздывает на пол часа.

— Да, пусть проходит. — откидываюсь на спинку своего кресла, и открываю бутылку воды, чтобы попить. Да, и, у меня в кабинете уже прибрались после того как я наорал на Зейна.

Я пью, и смотрю на дверь, ручку которой уже крутят. Дверь открывается, и… _БЛЯТЬ! СУКА! ЭТО НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ОН! ТОЛЬКО НЕ ОН! Ебать,_ я подавился. Пока я пытаюсь откашляться, он со своей, трижды проклятой, улыбкой медленно проходит, и садится на кресло перед моим столом. _Сука у него все та же божественная улыбка._ Я не могу. Почему жизнь меня так ненавидит, надомной мало в школе издевались? Я не знаю, что я такого сделал в своей жизни, что передо мной сейчас сидит Гарри-меня-блять-не-учили-застегивать-рубашки-мать-его-Стайлс. _Святое дерьмо_ , она застегнута всего на три пуговицы! И, сука, нахуя носить такие узкие штаны! Как он блять запихнул туда свой, блять, бесконечный член!

Как я мог так ошибаться с его образом у меня в голове. Теперь все сходится. Оценки у него херовые, потому что он избалованный богатенький сыночек. А папаша у него не гиперопекающий, а всего лишь задолбавшийся поведением своего сына.

Он смотрит на меня с похотью в глазах. И, _блять_ , это заводит. _Сука! Ненавижу!_

— Прив… — начинает он, но я не даю ему закончить. Мне, _блять_ , сейчас, меньше всего надо чтоб он говорил!

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! ЗАКРОЙ СВОЙ РОТ, СИДИ НЕ ДВИГАЙСЯ, И ЧТОБЫ Я БОЛЬШЕ НИ ЗВУКА ОТ ТЕБЯ НЕ СЛЫШАЛ! — он похоже такого не ожидал и сразу замолкает, удивленно на меня уставившись, и даже, по-моему, немного оскорбленно.

Я беру свой телефон и набираю номер, того кто виноват, сейчас, во всех смертных грехах.

— Зайди ко мне, пожалуйста. — как можно спокойнее говорю я.

— Луи, я сейчас на записи, если это не срочно, давай я зайду через час, когда мы закончим. — он бормочет, немного отстранено, явно, чем-то сильно увлеченный в этот момент. _Насрать._  
  
— СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ, ЗЕЙН! — я смотрю прямо в глаза Стайлсу, и он даже слегка вздрагивает, когда я кричу. 

— Ладно...? — он, удивленно, скорее спрашивает, чем говорит. Я бросаю трубку и отрываю взгляд от Гарри, поднимаю голову и смотрю в потолок.

_Я блять убью его: и Зейна убью, и Стайлса убью, и младшего убью, и старшего убью, и Джини убью, и парня Зейна убью, и блять всех, кто хотя бы косвенно причастен к появлению этого Гарри гребанного Стайлса в моем кабинете. Всех к хуям убью, а потом и себя от греха подальше убью._

Мы сидим так в тишине около десяти минут, _пока он, блять, не открывает свой рот!_  
  
— Я… 

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! Я, БЛЯТЬ, СКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ ЗАТКНУТСЯ, ЧТО, СУКА, В ЭТОМ ТАКОГО НЕ ПОНЯТНОГО!? — он опять затыкается, и смотрит на меня так будто что-то обдумывает, его брови нахмурены, глаза сужены, губа закушена, но через несколько секунд он опять собирается что-то сказать, уже открывает рот, возможно, чтобы возмутится, наорать на меня в ответ, только его перебивает, Зейн, появившийся в моем кабинете.

— Луи, что ты так разорался, я тебя в лифте слышал. Закрыл хотя бы дверь нормально, чтобы слышно не было. Ты перепугал Джини. — он стоит в дверях, держась за ручку, и не смотря в мой кабинет, а повернув голову в сторону приемной, вероятно в замешательстве смотрит на Джини. — Она вон еле слезы сдерживает. Она сказала к тебе пришел Стайлс, что у тебя здесь случи… — он не договаривает, поворачивается в кабинет, и встречается с улыбающимся взглядом Стайлса, потом переводит свой удивленный взгляд на меня, я уже стою за своим столом, и его удивление сначала сменяется пониманием, потом весельем, затем страхом. Он шепчет: "Черт." И срывается с места. Он выбегает в коридор, и я бегу за ним.

***

**POV Гарри**

Так, ладно, это все странно. Блять, да, я растерялся. _Сука, я позволил ему на себя наорать. Никто не смеет на меня орать._ Но, блять, такого я не ожидал. Я конечно не рассчитывал, что мы сразу потрахаемся на его столе, но ебанный в рот, и на такой прием я тоже не рассчитывал. Он так орал будто я переехал его любимую собаку на машине, не меньше. Хотя Томлинсон выглядел скорее испуганным, чем злым, и когда он это понимал, то начинал злится, это даже выглядело бы забавно, он был похож на перепуганного котенка, если бы это слегка не пугало.

А когда пришел Зейн, как я понял; я его, кстати, помню, он был с Луи в том клубе, он довольно горяч, я понимаю, чем он понравился Лиаму, только не понимаю почему они до сих пор не перепихнулись; Луи пришел в ярость, а Зейн испугался, и похоже Томлинсону приносил какое-то садистское удовольствие его страх. Они убежали больше десяти минут назад, и я даже представить не могу, что он с ним сделал, если догнал. 

_Еб твою мать, куда я попал?_ Но зато теперь я уверен он не похож ни на моего отца, ни на одного из его друзей. _Сук, прям легче стало!_ [Сарказм]

Серьезно, что-то их долго нет, надеюсь это потому, что здание большое, а не потому что, он ждет пока из него вытечет вся кровь, чтобы потом расчленить его труп, и скинуть в океан. _Да. Согласен. Надо заканчивать с сериалами._

— Луи! Успокойся! Да, что на тебе нашло?! Я-то в чем виноват?!

А вот и они. Судя по всему, Зейн все еще бежит, и кажется возвращается сюда. Его голос звучит так будто он приближается. Он забегает в кабинет, и сразу пересекает его, становясь за стол Луи и опираясь на него руками, тяжело дыша. За ним сразу появляется Луи, он останавливается в дверном проеме, и смотрит, сначала на Зейна, потом на меня. У него такой хищный взгляд. Не в сексуальном смысле. _А жаль._ Зейн тоже переводит взгляд на меня, и говорит:

— Стайлс, иди сюда. — он смотрит не на меня, а на Луи.

— Эм, мне и здесь не плохо, спасибо.

— Ты у него на пути лучше иди сюда, если хочешь жить. — он поглядывает на Томлинсона. _Блять, куда я попал?_ Я все же встаю и делаю как он сказал, обхожу стол, и встаю рядом с ним. Потом оборачиваюсь, смотрю на кресло Луи сзади меня, и сажусь туда. Теперь я не у него на пути, и стоять я не хочу, как и лезть в их разборки, пусть сами разбираются, я подожду. _Кстати до сих пор не понял из-за чего они все это устроили._

Зейн не обращает на меня внимание, и пристально смотрит на хозяина кабинета, как и он на него. Какой-то он слишком спокойный, как для того, на кого охотится его начальник. Нет, он конечно запыхался от бега, и весь взъерошенный, но у него нет беспокойства во взгляде или страха, как было сначала, до того, как он сорвался с места. Зейн, как будто знает, что должно произойти, и совершенно спокоен. _Сук, у них тут что часто так, и сотрудники уже знают, как вести себя с начальником психом?_

Луи начинает подходить, и у него во взгляде можно увидеть картинку уже расчлененного Зейна. На меня он, хвала небесам, не обращает внимания. 

— Томмо, спокойней. — да уж, ему бы не помешало успокоится. Я смотрю то на одного, то на другого, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Это забавно, я как будто в театре на мыльной опере.

— Конечно. — он смотрит на бедного парня, ( _я могу назвать парнем тридцати летнего мужчину?_ ), как ястреб на свою жертву. Это должно пугать, наверное, но Зейн все так же спокоен. 

Луи подошел и начал обходить стол, не сводя глаз со своего сотрудника. И Зейн тоже начал обходить стол, только с противоположной стороны. Они как будто два петуха ходящие по кругу, не сводящие друг с друга глаз, и выжидающие подходящего момента для нападения. Да, я бывал как-то на петушиных боях. Там была похожая картина. И первым нападает Луи. Он опускает глаза на стол, и улыбается. Зейн, прослеживает его взгляд, и тихо шепчет: "Черт." Я скорее прочитал это по губам, чем услышал. Они стоят по бокам стола, друг на против друга. Луи хватает какую-то книгу, с середины стола, и кидает ее в подчиненного, Зейн обходит стол и оказывается на противоположном конце комнаты, быстрее чем я могу это осознать, _боюсь представить с какой скоростью они носились по студии_ , и теперь понимаю почему Луи до сих пор его не поймал, этот парень, наверное, Флэш, ( _да определенно надо завязывать с сериалами_ ), он хватает подушку с дивана, что стоит слева от него, и держит ее напротив своего лица.

— Только попробуй еще раз по лицу. — говорит Зейн. _Еще раз? Они уже это проходили?_

Луи обходит стол, чтобы встать за него, а я отъезжаю к окну, что находится сразу за столом, чтобы не стоять у него на пути, да он и не замечает меня, я нахожусь за Томлинсоном и не могу видеть его лица, но он опять берет, что-то со стола, и швыряет в бедного Зейна, которого я могу видеть только наполовину, поэтому я отъезжаю в угол комнаты, чтобы было удобней наблюдать за всем происходящим.

Отсюда мне открылся профиль Томлинсона, и весь Зейн. Луи снова и снова, что-то кидает в Зейна, я не могу уследить за всем, что летит в бедного, спокойного, явно какой-то восточной национальности, мужчину, но все это либо прилетает в стену за ним, либо в подушку. Похоже это раздражает Луи. Он опять что-то берет, и кидает на этот раз это что-то, почти полная бутылка воды, прилетела ему прямо по святому. _Блять, мне самому стало больно_ , я аж схватился за свою ширинку. _Бедняга._

Он выронил подушку из рук, и согнулся пополам, хватаясь за свою промежность, и его лицо исказилось такой гримасой боли, что мне стало жаль не только его, но и Лиама, вероятно, ближайшие пару дней у них точно не будет секса.

— Ты, блять, решил меня сегодня окончательно и бесповоротно без наследников оставить? — хрипит брюнет. А Луи удовлетворенно улыбается. — Доволен? — Зейн поднимает на него глаза.

— Да. — просто отвечает Луи и поворачивается ко мне. И… _Блять, теперь в его глазах я вижу свой расчлененный труп._ Округляю глаза, и не рискую отпускать свою ширинку, _мой дружок слишком мне дорог._ Луи медленно подходит ко мне.

— Встал. — грубо говорит он. Я продолжаю сидеть. Не собираюсь его слушать, кто он, мать его, такой? Я не буду играть в его игры. Кем он себя возомнил? Псих не доделанный. — Я сказал встал.

— Стайлс, встань, правда. Не надо опять его доводить. — обратился ко мне, хромающий в сторону кресел, Зейн. _Опять?_ То есть все уже закончилось? Он успокоился? Снова смотрю на Луи. Он ждет. Я медленно встаю, и отхожу в сторону. Он садится в кресло, сильно отталкивается ногами, и откатывается сторону стола, резко хватается за него, и тормозит четко на месте за ним. 

Он смотрит вперед на Зейна, и молчит, как будто, чего-то ждет. Я стою на том же месте, все еще держась за промежность. Зейн смотрит на меня, и кивком указывает на соседнее кресло. Я медленно подхожу и сажусь. 

— Что я такого сделал-то? В прошлый раз ты так гонялся за мной, когда узнал, что я спал с Шарлоттой. — говорит Зейн, и ерзает в кресле, шире расставляя ноги. _Больно, наверное. Бедолага._

— Она моя сестра, и ей, блять, было семнадцать, а тебе гребанный ты педофил, двадцать шесть! — Луи возмущенно смотрит на него. Я стараюсь смотреть на обоих сразу.

— Ладно, проехали. Так что ты хотел, когда просил зайти? — спрашивает Зейн.

— Хотел познакомить, с новым стажером, и чтобы ты провел ему экскурсию по зданию. — спокойно отвечает Луи, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Ладно, и из-за этого ты меня оторвал от записи? 

— Да, и еще я хотел, сходить пообедать в ресторан в трех кварталах отсюда, ты со мной?

— Да, конечно, обожаю итальянскую кухню. — Зейн блаженно прикрывает глаза, будто он прямо сейчас пробует ту самую итальянскую кухню. _Блять, что происходит? Куда я попал?_ Они ведут себя так будто один не хотел убить другого две минуты назад.

— Кхм-кхм-кхм! — демонстративно прокашливаюсь, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Я все еще здесь. — приподнимаю брови смотря на Луи. 

— Ты все еще здесь. — Луи ухмыляется.

— Я пойду скажу, что запись переносится на несколько часов, буду ждать на парковке. — подает голос Зейн, и уходит.

— Из-за тебя я пропустил свой обед в час, уже два, так что я иду обедать сейчас. А ты… — он прерывается и нажимает, какую-то кнопку на телефоне, что чудом не попал под его руку, и не отправился в полет. — Джини, занеси мне документы, которые я просил тебя подготовить, пожалуйста.

— Да, Мистер Томлинсон. — связь обрывается, и он молча смотрит на меня. Заходит секретарша, кладет какие-то документы ему на стол, он не обращает на нее внимания, смотрит прямо мне в глаза, с полуулыбкой на лице. — Что-то еще?

— Нет, спасибо. — отвечает он Джини, все так же, не отрывая своего взгляда от меня, и она уходит. А мы продолжаем играть в гляделки. _Блять, он правда надеется выиграть?_ — Подними ручку с пола и подпиши. — говорит Луи, пододвигая ко мне бумаги одной рукой.

— Я не собираюсь вставать. Ты здесь все швырял, как последний псих. Тебе надо, сам подними свой шикарный зад со стула, и возьми то, что тебе надо. — его улыбка превращается в ухмылку. Мы все так же не отводим взгляды.

Но он сдается первым, переводит глаза на пол, и его ухмылка становится шире, так, что у него появляются морщинки вокруг глаз, и скулы становятся еще выразительнее. Он медленно поднимается, обходит стол, подходит к середине кабинета, нагибается так, что мне предоставляется отличный вид на его, как я уже выразился раньше, шикарный зад, _он, сука, дразнится,_ берет ручку, и выравнивается, я смотрю ему в глаза, улыбаюсь, и перевожу взгляд к окну, все еще с улыбкой на лице.

— Для тебя, я Мистер Томлинсон, ребенок. — он шепчет это мне на ухо, и его дыхание, заставляет меня покрыться мурашками. _В эту игру интересней играть вдвоем._

Поворачиваю голову, и смотрю ему в глаза с такой же ухмылкой, как и у него, он не отодвигается, и я шепчу ему практически в губы.

— Я не был ребенком, когда заставлял тебя стонать мое имя. — он широко улыбается, выпрямляется, и треплет меня по волосам.

— У-у-у какой дерзкий ребенок. — я смотрю на него с презрительным взглядом. Он перестает трогать своими гребанными ручищами, мои царские волосы, кладет ручку на бумаги на столе, говорит: "Подпиши." И возвращается на свое место за столом, уже с серьезным выражением лица.

— Я не подписываю, ничего не прочитав. — презрительно смотрю, на документы, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Ты умеешь читать? — преувеличено удивленно то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает, он.

Я ухмыляюсь, беру бумаги и начинаю, специально, в слух читать по слогам. Он улыбается и поудобнее устраивается в своем кресле, всем видом показывая, что готов слушать. Здесь пять листов, интересно, когда его терпение лопнет?

***

Я уже на четвертой странице, прошло уже, наверно, минут сорок. _Я заебался._ Но блять, я не собираюсь сдаваться, я не проигрываю. Он всего один раз отвлекся на свой телефон, а все остальное время, сидел и смотрел на меня с улыбкой. _Сук, почему он это терпит, его разве там, не ждет Зейн?_

Еще минут через двадцать я закончил.

— Молодец, хороший мальчик, твоя тройка по литературе вполне заслужена. — он с ухмылкой выпрямляется в своем кресле. _И, блять, он издевается._ Я ему собачка, что ли? _Хороший мальчик._ — А теперь, если тебя все устраивает - подпиши. — он смотрит на ручку, на столе.

— Кто сказал, что меня все устраивает? — кладу бумаги на стол, и тоже скрещиваю руки на груди.

— Ну менять я ничего не собираюсь, так что, либо смирись, подписывай, и можешь приступать к своим обязанностям, либо можешь валить на все четыре стороны. Тебя никто к креслу не привязывал. 

_У-у-у какой дерзкий начальник.  
_  
— А жаль. — смотрю ему прямо в глаза, и он улыбается еще шире.

— Ребенок любит взрослые игры?

— Я не ребенок. 

— Да, ты ребенок.

— Нет, я не ребенок.

— Ребенок.

— Нет.

— Да.

Я ухмыльнулся, встал и медленно начал обходить стол. Луи с интересом наблюдает за каждым моим движением. Его пристальный взгляд заводит. Я подошел к нему почти вплотную, развернул его кресло, за подлокотники, к себе, и нагнулся к нему, опираясь на них.

— Еще раз назовешь меня ребенком… — проговорил медленно каждое слово ему на ухо, я. Он, по-моему, даже вздрогнул. И он кажется не удивляется моим действиям. С ним интересно играть, он сильный противник. За столько лет я наконец нашел себе равного. _Но я всегда выигрываю,_ так что… 

— И что же случится, _ребенок_? — _он, блять, меня перебил!_ Ну ладно, раз ты так этого хочет.

— Ребенок будет играть во взрослые игры с тобой, _папочка_. — с ухмылкой, все так же не отстраняясь прошептал я, выделяя последнее слово, и опуская руку ему на пах. _Он, блять, уже возбужден_. Ха, он _реально_ возбужден. С таким стояком и в таких-то узких штанах ему должно быть больно. _Хороший ребенок ведь помог бы своему папочке?_ Побуду сегодня хорошим ребенком. 

Я начал расстегивать его брюки, и он прерывисто выдохнул. _Луи не сопротивляется_ , внимательно на меня смотрит. Я опускаюсь на колени, и тяну его штаны вниз вместе с боксерами, он привстает, чтоб я смог это сделать, я спускаю их до колен, и он садится обратно. Он так сильно возбужден, его член уже красный, и на нем четко проступает каждая синяя венка. Я медленно провожу руками от его колен к бокам, немного задирая футболку. Слегка прикусываю бедро, и беру его достоинство в руку, проводя по нему несколько раз. Луи прикусывает губу, пытаясь приглушить стон, и закрывает глаза, закидывая голову назад. Он мне нравится таким. Я наклоняюсь и беру сразу весь член в рот. _Я обожаю то, что у меня нет рвотного рефлекса. Еще один повод любить себя. И минеты._ Теперь он не сдерживается и стонет во весь голос. Похоже ему все равно, что нас могут услышать. Луи опускает руку мне на голову, и тянет за волосы. Теперь стону я, не выпуская его эрекцию изо рта. _Это моя личная точка G._ Я закрываю глаза и продолжаю двигать головой, помогая себе рукой. Луи каждый раз давит мне на голову все сильнее прося взять больше, при этом не переставая стонать. Я открываю глаза, и смотрю на него, он весь красный, по его лицу стекает несколько капель пота. Он расслаблен, только руки напряжены, он сильно держится за подлокотник одной рукой, и за мои волосы другой. У него огромные бицепсы. Он в хорошей форме. Я провожу свободной рукой, по его торсу под футболкой, он идеален. Я щипаю его за сосок, и оттягиваю его, он еще сильнее стонет. Блять, он такой сексуальный, что это причиняет физическую боль. Между ног. Я опускаю руку себе на промежность, и поглаживаю несколько раз через брюки, затем давлю, чтоб немного облегчить свою участь.

— Мистер То… — говорит голос секретарши из телефона. _Я не собираюсь прерываться. Не остановлюсь пока он не кончит._

Луи тянется к телефону, и кое-как найдя кнопку, и нажав на нее перебивает девушку.

— Ме... — стул немного повернулся от того, что он потянулся к телефону, и его член уперся мне в щеку, и я втянул обе щеки. — Мм-м-м. — Луи попытался заглушить стон закусив губу. — Меня нет. — быстро проговорил осипшим и запинающимся голосом он, отпустил кнопку телефона, вернув руку на подлокотник кресла.

_Блять, его голос._ Я убрал руку от своих штанов и вернул ее на его бедро, от его голоса я чуть не кончил. Не хочу позорно кончить в штаны от минета, как гребанный девственник. Я продолжил глубоко сосать. И опять начал одной рукой играть с его сосками. Он и не пытается контролировать свои стоны. Его бедра начали немного трястись, и хватка в моих волосах усилилась. Луи скоро кончит. Я стал сосать быстрее и втягивать щеки. Он надавил на мою голову, и я взял до максимума, уткнувшись носом ему в лобок, а головка его члена уперлась мне в заднюю стенку горла. Томлинсон громко простонал: "Блять!" И кончил мне в глотку. Я подождал пока он закончит изливаться и выпустил его член, проглотив все до капли, я встал с колен, ухмыляясь. Он тяжело дыша смотрит прямо перед собой. На мою эрекцию. Затем Луи ухмыляется, и поднимает свой взгляд на мое лицо.

— Ванна. — говорит он. Показывая на дверь за своей спиной.

Я обхожу его и захожу в дверь, на которую он указал. Это ванная комната. Причем самая настоящая с ванной и душем… _Зачем ему ванна и душ в офисе?_ Я раздеваюсь, завязываю волосы (у меня всегда с собой резинка), и захожу в душ, включаю воду, и опускаю руку на свой член. _Бля-я-ять как это прекрасно!_ Я громко стону. И слышу, как в комнату кто-то заходит. Я закрыл дверцу душа. Но дверь я не запирал. Слышу, как включается вода, должно быть, в раковине. Луи пришел привести себя в порядок. Я двигаю рукой на своем члене, потирая большим пальцем головку и специально стону громче. Луи выключает воду, и через несколько секунд он открывает душевую кабинку. Я смотрю на него. _Он голый._ Это заставляет меня простонать еще громче, и откинуть голову назад прикрыв глаза. Он заходит в кабинку и становится сзади меня, заменяя мою руку своей, и второй обнимает меня за талию. Он целует мою шею, а я кладу голову ему на плече, давая ему больше места для поцелуев. Он двигает рукой мучительно медленно, этого недостаточно, и я начинаю двигать бедрами навстречу его движениям. Луи сильнее прижимает меня к себе, останавливая мои движение, и начинает покусывать кожу на моем плече. Я прерывисто дышу, и громко стону. Он начинает водить своей рукой по моему торсу, и задевает мои соски, это заставляет меня вскрикнуть, и я чувствую, своей задницей, что он опять начинает возбуждаться. От этого я громче стону, и он ускоряет свои движения на моем члене, сильнее сжимая руку у головки и периодически потирая ее большим пальце. Я близко. Он начинает щипать меня за соски, и я кончаю, громко выкрикивая его имя. _Этого я не ожидал. Я не собирался стонать его имя. Блять._

Он еще несколько раз проводит по моему члену, и убирает руку. Я чувствую его почти вставший член, упирающийся мне в задницу, и разворачиваюсь, чтобы помочь ему еще раз кончить. Ебать, он такой сексуальный, растрепанный, с красными щеками, с расширенными зрачками, тяжело дышит, его грудь часто вздымается, и со всего его тела стекает вода. _Я так ему благодарен за этот гребанный душ в офисе, теперь я понимаю зачем он тут нужен, это гениальна идея._ Сука, теперь я думаю, что он еще какого-нибудь своего работника здесь трахает, и это меня злит. Интересно они с Зейном трахались? Два друга гея, они должны были. Мы с Ли переспали один раз, _мы были до усрачки пьяны_. Они тоже наверняка спали. Теперь Зейн мне не нравится. _Да блять, я собственник._ И мне плевать вместе мы или нет, я его трахаю, и не хочу, чтоб он делал это с кем-то другим. Ладно, успокоились, и вернулись к реальности. Луи возбужден.

Беру его эрекцию в руку, и он бьет меня по ней.

— Руки. — предупреждает он. Я удивленно вскидываю брови. — Я не собираюсь кончать второй раз, мне надо работать. 

Он переключает воду на холодную, и встает прямо под струи води, закрывая глаза. Вероятно, представляет что-то отвратительное. Я смотрю как по его телу стекает вода, на его татуировки, он чертовски красив. _Блять, у меня сейчас опять встанет._ Я встаю около стены опираюсь на нее и закрываю глаза, чтобы не смотреть на него. Через минуту он выходит из душа, закрывая за собой дверь. Даже не посмотрев в мою сторону. Я слышу, как Луи там возится, открывает, закрывает шкафчики, шелестит одеждой, и через несколько минут дверь в ванну хлопает. Он вышел. Я еще пару минут постоял под душем, выключил воду и вышел из кабинки. Он сложил мою одежду на столике возле раковины, и оставил мне полотенце. Я быстро вытерся, оделся и вышел. 

Луи стоит возле своего стола и печатает что-то на телефоне. Я прохожу и сажусь в то же кресло перед его столом.

— А теперь подписывай. — говорит он, после нескольких секунд молчания, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Мне так хотелось его еще подразнить, но Томлинсон похоже не в настроении, _вероятно, ему не нравиться то, что он так быстро проиграл,_ поэтому я просто подписываю бумаги, и выжидающе смотрю на него.

— Отлично. Все, что тебе надо знать ты уже прочел, завтра тебе проведут экскурсию по зданию. А сейчас пока твой рабочий день не закончился, твое первое задание – прибрать мой кабинет. — сказал Луи продолжая пялиться в экран смартфона, и только в конце поднимая свой, скучающий, взгляд на меня.

— Я не собираюсь прибирать последствия твоего припадка. Сам убирай. Я стажер, а не уборщица, скажи кому-нибудь, кому за это платят - пусть убирают. — недовольно и даже слегка оскорбленно, ответил я. _Нет, он серьезно? Я, и убирать?_ Я, и у себя-то в комнате не убираю, за меня, это делает домработница, а он хочет, чтобы я за ним мусор подбирал. _Ага, сейчас прям.  
_  
— Это была не просьба. Ты мой стажер и твоя работа делать то, что я тебе говорю. — он опять отвернулся, но на этот раз положил телефон в карман и взял джинсовку, которая лежала на краю стола, вероятно приготовил ее, когда одевался, пока меня не было, а затем направился в сторону выхода. — Я на обед. Прибрать. — дал Томлинсон четкие команды и вышел.

_Он, блять, серьезно? Я не собираюсь этого делать! Никогда в жизни!_ Пусть идет к черту, гребанный мудак. Нашел себе собачку на побегушках, конечно, как же, я и пальцем не пошевелю. Пусть это делает тот, кому за это платят.

***

— Что ты, блять, делаешь?! — было первое что сказал – прокричал – Луи, как только открыл дверь своего кабинета, спустя два часа.

— А что я делаю? — спрашиваю я, не отрываясь от разглядывания потолка и игры, какой-то мелодии, которая просто появилась у меня в голове, на гитаре, лежа на его диване.

— Это моя гитара. Я не разрешал трогать мои вещи. — грозно произнес он и зашел в кабинет, закрыв за собой дверь. _Как будто мне надо чье-то разрешение. Ха!_ — А это, блять, кто? — в замешательстве, и с долей любопытства в голосе, спросил он, заметив еще одного человека в комнате.

— Это – Меган. — я все еще не изменил своего положения на диване. Мне лень, _я так устал._

— Меган. Отлично. — ошарашено произнес Луи. — Это – Меган.

— Меган прибралась в твоем кабинете, Луи. — обратился я к хозяину кабинета, все еще не поворачиваясь к нему. — Не будь грубым, скажи - спасибо.

— Во-первых, не Луи, а Мистер Томлинсон. Во-вторых, положи, блять, мою гитару, и больше не смей трогать мои вещи без разрешения! — Луи подошел ко мне и вырвал из моих рук инструмент. — И в-третьих я сказал, чтобы _ты_ здесь прибрал, а не Меган. 

— А я сказал, что не собираюсь убирать здесь. Или где-нибудь еще, когда-либо в жизни. — ответил я, садясь на диване, бросая на него мрачный взгляд. Он поставил гитару на место, около других шести, что находятся слева от его стола. Некоторые из них висят на стене, а некоторые стоят около нее. Мне, вообще, нравиться как обставлен его кабинет, со вкусом и удобствами.

— А меня не ебет, что _ты_ сказал, я велел тебе прибрать и ты должен был сделать _это_ , а не искать Меган. Где ты вообще ее нашел? — спросил он, бросая на женщину короткий взгляд.

— А _меня_ не ебет, что _ты_ мне сказал. Повторю, если до тебя не дошло, я ни за что в жизни не стал бы этого делать. И я не искал ее, она работает на нашу семью, я всего лишь позвонил ей и попросил приехать. — ответил я пристально смотря на него. — Меган, вы можете идти. — женщина кивнула и направилась к выходу, ни сказав не слова, вероятно ее смутил наш диалог. Как только за ней закрылась дверь Луи заговорил.

— Я твой начальник, и ты должен делать то, что я тебе говорю, я легко могу тебя уволить. — сказал он, садясь за стол. Я усмехнулся, _ну да он может меня уволить, конечно,_ и направился к его столу, вставая прямо напротив него, и смотря ему в глаза.

— Ну да, может он. — с сарказмом сказал я. — Не думаю, что ты захочешь портить отношения со своим же адвокатом, увольняя его сына, за которого он просил, в первый же день.

Луи кажется мгновение что-то обдумывал, а потом заговорил, с легкой улыбкой, которою он старался выдать за ухмылку. _Не получилось.  
_  
— У меня твое личное дело, в котором, я, после окончания стажировки, должен буду оставить характеристику для университета, или следующего твоего работодателя. И я собираюсь написать там правду. Так, что будь хорошим мальчиком, и делай то, что тебе говорят.

— А если я буду плохим мальчиком _папочка_ меня накажет? — игриво спросил я. 

Собственно, этого я и добивался, когда попросил Меган задержаться, после того, как она уже прибралась, чтобы Луи ее застал и разозлился. Теперь Томлинсон действительно широко ухмыльнулся.

— Папочка, сделает, так что, после этой стажировки, единственным, кто возьмет тебя на работу будет твой отец.

Ладно, это не то чего я добивался. 

Он говорит серьезно, хоть и ухмыляется своей победе. Я конечно ненавижу проигрывать, но и не идиот, чтобы продолжать спорить, когда он угрожает тем, что я до конца жизни буду работать с отцом, поэтому:

— Один – один. — хмурясь, говорю я. Его ухмылка становиться настолько широкой, что мне кажется, будто его лицо сейчас треснет на две части. _Вот урод, лучше бы треснуло._ — Уже пол седьмого, мой рабочий день закончился, я иду домой. — я зол. Поэтому просто ставлю этого гребанного мудака перед фактом и направляюсь к выходу. Я чувствую его ухмылку своим затылком. _Мудак._

— Жду завтра в восемь.

— Что? — шокировано спрашиваю я, оборачиваясь на него. _Он блять издевается?_ — Мой рабочий день начинается в девять.

— Угу, а мой в восемь. И мне нужен мой стажер в восемь. – Луи улыбается чуть ли не самой счастливой на свете улыбкой. _Ебанашка._

— Это еще не конец. — с небольшой угрозой в голосе говорю я.

— О, я в этом, ни на минуту не сомневаюсь. — отвечает он, и я выхожу за дверь направляясь к лифтам. 

_Он ахуел. Гребанный мудило._ Тоже мне, блять, великий начальник нашелся. _Ты будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу, иначе я испорчу тебе жизнь, ты будешь работать с отцом, бла-бла-бла, бла-бла-бла._ Урод, мы это еще посмотрим. Выиграл он, посмотрите на него. Почувствовал себя королем, мы еще увидим, кто будет смеяться последним. Я, блять, ему покажу, кто здесь главный, я не проиграю в свою же игру. Ненавижу…

— Твой? — я даже немного вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

_Почему всем так нравиться прерывать мои мысли?_ Но я так задумался, что и не заметил, что уже нахожусь на подземной парковке.

— Да мой. — ответил я Зейну, когда он подошел ко мне и начал рассматривать мой Harley-Davidson*.

— Красавец. Мне нравиться. — сказал пакистанец, и, улыбнувшись, поднял свой взгляд от мотоцикла к моему лицу.

— Кому не нравятся крутые мотоциклы? — я улыбнулся в ответ.

— Луи? — скорее спросил, чем сказал он. — Он больше по быстрым тачкам. Вон его.

Я проследил за движением руки Зейна. _Audi**. Конечно._

— Слишком предсказуемо. — ответил я ему, широко улыбаясь. — Но ему действительно подходит. В его стиле.

— Да, не спорю. — мотнул головой, мой собеседник. — Как и тебе твой конь.

— Луи всегда такой? — спросил я, то, что меня интересует.

— Плавный переход. — выпустил смешок Зейн. Я пожал плечами. — И вопрос такой точный. — с сарказмом дополнил он. — Но я понял, что ты имеешь ввиду. — он помолчал мгновение, обдумывая свой ответ, а затем продолжил. — Нет, он нормальный. И обычно не делает подобного на людях, раньше его видели таким только близкие. Просто Луи не нравиться, когда что-то идет не так, как ему бы хотелось. Но обычно он старается не показывать свою слабость. В этот раз, что-то действительно пошло не так, что-то, что заставило его сорваться.

— Ты заешь что это? Потому что я так и не понял, что тогда произошло.

— Возможно. — он загадочно улыбнулся.

— Но ты мне не скажешь. — констатировал факт я, кивнув в подтверждение своих слов.

— Нет, друг, прости. — Зейн помотал головой, все еще немного улыбаясь.

— Вы с ним давно знакомы? — мне правда интересно. — Мне показалось вы довольно близки.

— Да, со средней школы. — теперь его улыбка – теплая, ностальгическая.

— Вы трахались? — спросил я, нахмурив брови. _Ну не могу я бороться со собственником внутри меня._

Зейн рассмеялся.

— Да, приятель, ты не ходишь вокруг да около, задаешь вопросы в лоб.

Я пожал плечами, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

— Ну, так?

— Нет, мы с ним никогда не спали. Хотя целовались, но это было давно, все в той же средней школе, когда Луи хотел убедиться, что действительно по мальчикам.

Ладно меня устраивает такой ответ. Нас прервал мой телефон.

— Прости. — сказал я, доставая его из переднего кармана джинсов.

— Ничего, мне уже пора. Мы с Лиамом планировали встретиться, так что до завтра.

— Да, до завтра. Передавай Ли привет. — сказал я, когда Зейн уже начал уходит.

— Обязательно. — ответил он, разворачиваясь, и идя задом, затем возвращаясь к нормальной походке. И подходя к машине, что была припаркована рядом с машиной Луи. Bentley***. Ему тоже подходит.

Я перевел взгляд на телефон. Смс от Найла. Отлично, я сегодня иду в бар. Я улыбнулся, и завел мотоцикл, надевая шлем, и выезжая с парковки.

***

**POV Луи**

Уже десять, а я все еще в офисе. Я планировал уйти пораньше, у меня не было никакой лишней работы на сегодня, но появился Гарри. Я, блять, понятия не имею, как так вышло, что я не сказал ему нет, как только увидел его. Думаю, он меня действительно чем-то зацепил, чем, я пока еще не понял. Он гребанный демон, с улыбкой ангела. Но такого больше не должно повториться, _вообще ничего_ из того, что сегодня произошло. И я не понимаю почему не уволил его, после того, как он не выполнил мое поручение. Ну технически он его выполнил, но он должен был сделать это сам, а не какая-то там Меган. Я ведь мог его уволить и с этим было бы покончено, мне бы не помешал сделать это его отец. Нет, он серьезно думает, что я не могу это сделать, только потому что не хочу портить отношения с нашим адвокатом? Найду нового. Как будто это проблема. Но я почему-то не хочу, чтоб он уходил, но и не хочу, чтобы он оставался. Я сам себе противоречу. Я запутался. Просто надеюсь, что потом не пожалею, что не выгнал его сейчас.

Кстати, он отлично играет на гитаре. Мне понравилась мелодия, которую он наигрывал сегодня, когда без разрешения полез к моей гитаре. Я никому не разрешаю трогать своих крошек, даже Зейну, только я могу играть на них, они все были выполнены на заказ у разных мастеров, а он, блять, нагло взял и осквернил святая святых. Но если закрыть на это глаза… То да, играет он круто. И он, по-моему, даже особого внимания не предал тому, что он играл, он был расслаблен, и ему нравилось, то, что он делает. 

Но эта мелодия засела у меня в голове. Она правда потрясающая. Я думаю из нее можно сделать неплохой хит. Именно поэтому, я сейчас сижу с той самой гитарой, что была тогда у Гарри и наигрывая тот самый мотив, пишу на него стихи. Я собираюсь сделать из этого настоящую песню, только не знаю, пока, что с ней потом, делать. Возможно предложу Гарри ее исполнить. Если он все еще будет тут к тому моменту.


	3. Глава 2

**POV Луи**

Итак, прошло две недели. Я дописал песню. Гарри все еще здесь.

И я, блять, не понимаю, что он, сука, до сих пор здесь делает! Кусок гребанного дерьма! Законченный мудило! Ненавижу этого ублюдка! Этот редкий одноклеточный идиот, только и делает, что перечит мне, и выводит из себя. Две гребанных недели он абсолютно все делает наоборот, чтобы я не попросил он сделает точно противоположное. Как же этот Стайлс меня достал! Я прошу его принести мне кофе, он приносит чай, прошу его прийти в восемь, он приходит в десять. Он, сука, еще ни разу не пришел вовремя! Две гребанных недели этот мудак приходит с опозданием в два часа. Сказать, что он ведет себя непрофессионально — ничего не сказать. Он не только делает все наоборот, перечит, огрызается, он еще и открыто, при всех, соблазняет и домогается меня. Гребанный озабоченный извращенец. Из-за него мне приходится уединяться в душе, больше раз чем я делал это в тринадцать. Я за всю свою тридцатидвухлетнюю жизнь столько не дрочил, сколько за последние две недели, что Гарри здесь.

Он до опизденения ленивый, заставляет других делать ту работу, которую поручают ему. _«Я не ленивый, я находчивый.»_ , вот что он всегда говорит мне, когда я делаю замечание, еще и таким тоном, будто объясняет что-то очевидное маленькому ребенку. _А-а-а-а!_ Как же бесит! Это он здесь, гребанный, невоспитанный, гиперактивный, озабоченный, маленький ребенок. Он, не смотря на тысячи моих замечаний, ведет себя так будто не знает элементарных правил этикета: надо стучать перед тем как войти в чужой кабинет: _«У меня нет своего кабинета, но мне нравиться вот этот диван, так что, если ты не возражаешь, это будет мое рабочее место? Это был риторический вопрос, тебе не надо отвечать, можешь просто кивнуть, в знак того, что ты меня услышал.»_ ; нельзя трогать чужие вещи без разрешения: _«Ты сам оставил свой ноут включенным на моем рабочем месте. Все что находится на моем месте принадлежит мне, так что верни я еще не закончил…»_ ; нельзя дрочить в чужом кабинете, тем более при свете дня и с открытой дверью: _«…Это мой диван, и я могу делать что захочу, у меня перерыв. И вообще сам виноват, надо закрывать такие вкладки перед тем как уйти и оставить свой компьютер включенным на чужом рабочем месте. И зачем тебе дорогущая подписка на гей-порно сайте? Если не с кем потрахаться я могу помочь, только попроси. Но сейчас если ты не хочешь помочь мне, повторю, верни я еще не закончил. Можешь понаблюдать, я не против, поверь в живую интересней, чем через монитор.»_ ; к старшим надо обращаться на «вы», тем более к своему боссу: _«Мы с тобой трахались, я не могу обращаться к тебе мистер Томлинсон не возбуждаясь, так что, если ты не собираешься мне помогать каждый раз после того, как я буду это произносить, смирись ты никогда не будешь для меня мистером Томлинсоном.»_.

_Дерзкий, маленький мудачило._ Ну нельзя же быть настолько несносным ублюдком.

Почему он все еще здесь работает? Да я без понятия. Это то, что у меня спрашивают все: Зейн, Лотти, курьер, Сэм из PR команды, и еще тринадцать человек, которые написали на него жалобы. Но каждый раз, когда я думаю о том, чтобы уволить его, нахожу какую-нибудь «весомую», причину почему это плохая идея, и этого оказывается достаточно чтобы он продолжал портить мне жизнь. Он думает, что это из-за его отца, его еще не поперли поганой метлой. И мистер Стайлс старший тоже так думает. Он звонит каждую неделю и спрашивает, как дела у его сына. Само собой разумеется, он не знает всего того дерьма, что его ребенок тут, на самом деле, вытворяет. Стайлс старший знает только то, что _«Он ленивее, чем те стажеры что работали у меня до этого, и у него не со всеми заданиями получается справляется, но он новенький в этой индустрии, и чтоб освоится надо время, так что, в принципе, работает он терпимо.»_ Терпимо. Терпение. Терпение, это то чего бы мне сейчас не помешало. Гарри чертов Стайлс чудом остается все еще живым, но, если он будет продолжать в том же духе я не могу гарантировать, что это надолго.

***

**POV Гарри**

Две неделе. Две гребанные недели у меня не было секса. Две недели — это рекорд. Чувствую себя монашкой. И во всем этом виноват блядский Луи Томлинсон. Сука, две недели без секса, мои яйца скоро посинеют, засохнут и отвалятся. И Томлинсон еще удивляется, когда я дрочу в его кабинете. Сам виноват. Он блять, оставил свой ноут с открытым порно на нем, а я, сука, не железный. Я здоровый восемнадцатилетний парень, которому нужен регулярный секс, а не ежедневная, одинокая дрочка в душе. Что он, блять, думает? Что я ему робот какой-то, мальчик на побегушках? Я только и делаю, что исполняю его прихоти — принеси, подай. Я, блять, устраивался на стажировку к музыкальному продюсеру, а не официантом в кафе, чтоб постоянно кофе ему приносить, кофе вреден для здоровья пусть чай пьет, и я не курьер, которых, кстати, в офисе целых пять, чтоб бегать по всему двадцати семиэтажному зданию разнося какие-то документы. Еще и, блять, приходи ему в восемь утра, ага, сука, уже бегу и падаю. Я ухожу из офиса из-за него на несколько часов позже, чем заканчивается мой рабочий день, потому что, видите ли, _«ты итак нихера не делаешь, поэтому будешь сидеть здесь пока ты мне нужен, и пока я не решу, что ты выполнил достаточное количество поручений за сегодня, чтобы я, потом, мог хоть что-то написать в твоем личном деле.»_ , и я еще потом должен вставать с утра пораньше, чтоб выполнять его бессмысленные прихоти, когда я только за полночь возвращаюсь домой. Не то чтобы я раньше так поздно не приходил, но раньше я, сука, отдыхал, а не пахал как проклятый. За эти две недели я всего один раз выбрался в бар с Найлом, и то ненадолго, потому что пиздецки устал из-за того, что объездил, нет к сожалению, не Томлинсона, весь город так как _«Мне, блять, нужен этот CD хоть из-под земли его достань, хотя я уверен, что вы с сатаной на „ты“, для тебя это не составит особого труда, так что, чтобы через два часа он был у меня в руках.»_ , а когда я вернулся, через хуй знает сколько времени, с этим гребанным диском, который, кстати, мне, каким-то чудом, достал Найл, он заявляет, что _«Тебя, блять, даже за смертью нельзя послать. Я уже послушал на iTunes. Можешь оставить CD себе.»_ С Лиамом я вижусь только когда он приходит в студию к Зейну, и заходит ко мне. В остальное время он занят с Зейном — своим парнем, а я с Луи — моим боссом-занозой в заднице.

И возвращаясь к тому с чего начали, Луи строит из себя девственника-недотрогу. К нему и прикоснуться нельзя — сразу начинает вопить, что я гребанный извращенец, который постоянно его домогается. У меня, сука, секса не было две недели. Как я еще должен себя вести рядом с, блять, ходячим сексом, хоть и несносным, истеричным придурком-недотрогой? Мне срочно нужен кто-то чтоб потрахаться, у меня недотрах.

И, знаете, сейчас идея работать у Томлинсона мне не кажется такой уж прекрасной, но я, кажется, уже упоминал что слишком упрямый.

***

— Стайлс! — пронзительный крик Томлинсона слышали, наверное, все в этом здание.

_Бля-я-я-я-ять!_

Я отошел от автомата с газировкой, что стоял в коридоре недалеко от кабинета Луи, и направился в сторону приоткрытой двери его обители из которой происходил шум. Зайдя во внутрь, я застал Луи стоящего за своим столом и роющегося в куче бумаг на нем.

— Что тебе надо? — раздраженно поинтересовался я, останавливаясь посредине комнаты.

— Не тебе, а вам. Сколько раз повторять обращаться ко мне — мистер Томлинсон. Соблюдай субординацию. — не менее раздраженно отвечает мистер Ти.

— Ага. — безразлично начинаю я. — Давай потрахаемся на твоем столе.

Луи резко замирает и медленно поднимает на меня свой бешенный взгляд, в котором можно заметить еще и толику усталость.

— Катись к черту. — сквозь зубы шипит он, смотря прямо мне в глаза и сжимая кулаки до побелевших костяшек.

— Я с радостью, уверен он был бы не против потрахаться на столе. — отвечаю немного расстроенно.

— Да что, блять, с тобой не так? — пораженно выдыхает Томлинсон.

_Это еще и со мной что-то не так?!_ Он, блять, строит из себя недотрогу, хотя на лбу у него висит яркая неоновая табличка _«жесткий недотрах»_ , я предлагаю ему взаимовыгодную помощь в решении этой наболевшей проблемы, и я остаюсь еще виноватым. _Охереть теперь!_

— Со мной все прекрасно, это ты у нас, похоже, импотент. — скрещиваю руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— И- импотент?! — заикаясь, в неверии произносит мой собеседник. — Озабоченный ребенок-извращенец!

— Для тебя кто угодно, _папочка_. — ухмыльнулся я.

— Пошел на хуй!

— Только если на твой.

— Вон! Сейчас же! — громко приказал мне Луи, одной рукой упираясь в стол, заваленный бумагами, сминая некоторые из них, а второй указывая мне на дверь, справа от меня.

— Не ори на меня! — в том же тоне ответил я.

— Пошел от сюда!

— Истеричка!

— Озабоченный извращенец!

— Ребенок переросток!

— Я, блять, старше тебя на пятнадцать лет!

— Что-то, сука, не заметно! — а мы все продолжаем орать, меня удивляет, что до сих пор за эти две недели, никто так ничего и не сказал по поводу наших с ним перепалок буквально каждые пол часа, только, пожалуй, Зейн мне, постоянно, посылает понимающие взгляды, правда я не понимаю, что они означают, но да ладно. — И не пятнадцать, а, сука, четырнадцать!

— От этого ты, ебанат, старше не стал!

_Я, сука, ебанат?!_

— Старпер!

— Пошел отсюда!

— Да с радостью! — ответил я и направился к двери.

Он ахуел, блять, гребанный уебок! _Посмотрите на меня, я сраный крутой продюсер-импотент, я старше тебя, я буду тебя этим заебывать, пока, сука, не выведу и не отхвачу пиздюлей._ Заебал, блять, сука, он ведь действительно такими темпами скоро выпросит пиздюлей! Выебу, блять, как последнюю суку, он, чертов ебанат, неделю сидеть не сможет!

— Джини, Зейна ко мне, сейчас же! — проорал мистер Импотент, обращаясь к своей секретарше, похоже через телефон, как раз в тот момент, когда я закрывал дверь его кабинета с наружной стороны.

— Эй, Гарри. Что там произошло? О чем вы с ним говорили? Он не был таким злым до того, как ты к нему зашел. Немного на нервах да, но сейчас он в ярости. — немного смущенно, обратилась ко мне Джини, когда я уже отошел от кабинета нашего боса на добрых пару метров.

— Эм… Что… Мм… Ладно, ты… не слышала? — в шоке ответил вопросом на вопрос я. Потому что… что блять? Нас должно было быть слышно в соседнем квартале, а она была за стенкой.

— Эм, нет. Это офис звукозаписывающей студии, девяносто шесть процентов всех комнат во всем здании звукоизолированные. — немного в замешательстве сказала она так будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся.

_Ха_ , это многое объясняет.

— Это довольно практично. — Ответил я, задумавшись о том, что это действительно полезно.

— Да, большинство из тех, кто здесь работает пишут музыку, было бы довольно громко будь комнаты обычными.

— Угу, — ответил я, ухмыльнувшись ее наивности. Мы определенно подумали о разных вещах. Я, например, о том, что Луи довольно _громкий_. Мм-м, да _очень_ практично. Я развернулся и ушел, так и не ответив на ее первоначальный вопрос.

***

**POV Луи**

После того как за Дьяволом закрылась дверь, я опустился в свое кресло и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться. Гарри Стайлс. Гарри сука Стайлс. Блядский извращенец. А-а-а-а-а, пизда, я не протяну так еще почти два месяца. Кто-то из нас точно не доживет до окончания его пребывания здесь. Ладно, надо выкинуть эти мысли из головы и расслабится, или мой мозг сейчас взорвется. Я просидел так где-то минут десять, пока моей попытке отдохнуть не помешал стук в дверь. Я не собирался вставать и открывать, а орать нет смысла — комната не пропускает звук. Спустя где-то минуту зашел Зейн.

— Хэй. — поприветствовал меня он, проходя к креслам напротив моего стола, и осмотрев меня добавил, — на тебе есть штаны. Это хорошо. — он кивнул в подтверждение своих слов.

— Эм, что? — я не понял на что он намекает.

— Ну, Джини сказала, что здесь был Гарри, и… ну знаешь… — он поднял брови, намекая на _что-то_. — Ты и Гарри, все дела. И я подумал, что было не плохо дать тебе время надеть штанишки.

— Катись, сука, к черту. — сквозь зубы прошипел я.

— Мм. — мой друг понимающе кивнул. — Какой раздражительный. Вы опять не потрахались? Луи не строй из себя целку. Парень не будет бегать за тобой вечно. Подростки переменчивы. Действуй сейчас, пока у тебя есть шанс. — расфилософствовался Зейн. — Дай ты уже парню, не мучай, бедняга две недели секса не видит. Он ведь подросток.

— Катись. Сука. На хуй. К черту. — отчеканил каждое слово, с яростью смотря на собеседника.

— Да, тебе, определенно, нужен хороший трах. — он продолжал кивать головой, как гребанный болванчик.

— Еще раз. Пошел на хуй.

— У тебя недотрах, приятель. Признай уже это.

— Чувак, не забывайся, я все еще твой бос. — как можно более грозным голосом произнес я.

— Опять угрожаешь уволить? — снисходительно спросил Зейн, подняв одну бровь.

— Пошел на хуй. — блять, заебал, ненавижу, когда он прав.

— Повторяешься, друг.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Люблю тебя тоже. —  _ублюдок_ ухмыляется.

Я глубоко вздохнул, и уже собирался ответить ему, _что он может сосать, конченный мудило_ , но он перебил меня.

— Мы с Ли собирались сегодня в клуб, давай с нами, найдешь парня на ночь, перестанешь бесится и орать на всех без причины.

Я попытался убить его взглядом. К моему великому сожалению это не сработало. Я, ничего не говоря, продолжал смотреть на него презрительным и ненавистным взглядом в течении долгих секунд, пока он не закатил глаза и не продолжил.

— Давай, Луи, тебе это надо. Ты две недели не вылезал из офиса, и я знаю, что ты всего три раза был дома. Ночевать на не удобном диване в кабинете — отстой.

— Он удобный, я сам покупал его зная, что буду спать на нем. — я не стал ничего отрицать. Нет смысла, это Зейн, он бы все равно не поверил. И, к тому же, ему не обязательно знать, что я стараюсь вообще не приближаться к этому предмету мебели.

— Но все равно это диван в офисе. Теплая, мягкая кроватка дома, с теплым одеялком, намного лучше и ты знаешь это. И у тебя все еще недотрах. Ты слишком нервный. Это вредит твоему здоровью и здоровью других. — мы смотрели друг на друга не отрываясь. Это была маленькая борьба, кто отведет взгляд, проиграет. — Ну же, это будет как в старые времена, ты, я, прокуренный клуб, громкая музыка, много симпатичных мальчиков и хороший виски. Ну еще и Лиам. — он вопросительно поднял брови.

Мы играли в гляделки еще буквально три секунды. Я отвел взгляд. _Проиграл_. Блять! И злиться на него я не могу, его предложение звучит слишком соблазнительно.

— Ладно. Ты выиграл. Я пойду. — сдавшись, сказал я, раздраженным тоном, но затем ухмыльнувшись продолжил, — познакомлюсь наконец с Лиамом.

Зейн сощурил свои карие глаза в них читалось явное осуждение.

— Он приходит сюда почти каждый день. И если б ты хоть на секунду оторвался бы от своей работы, уже давно познакомился бы с ним.

— Я ведь не прохлаждаюсь здесь, ты знаешь, если б я отрывался постоянно от работы я бы не имел всего того что у меня есть сейчас. — он знает это и все равно постоянно продолжает твердить мне, что так много работать плохо.

— Ладно, все равно легче будет обучить медузу высшей математике, чем тебе что-то доказать. — мой друг вздохнул, и опять закатил свои прекрасные глаза. _Меня бесит эта идиотская привычка_. — После своего интервью едешь сразу в клуб, мы с Лиамом будем ждать там.

— Хорошо, только я вероятно буду поздно, там будет фотосессия, а потом интервью.

— Ладно, главное не съебись сразу домой. — он угрожающе зыкнул на меня.

— Окей, сразу в клуб. — уголки моих губ не произвольно поднялись, мой друг знает меня, я бы действительно лучше съебал домой и сразу вырубился.

— Молодец. — Зейн ухмыльнулся, и, встав, направился на выход, но остановился у самой двери, и нахмурился. — Стой, зачем ты меня звал?

Я улыбнулся.

— Неважно, уже все окей. — друг вернул мне улыбку.

— Гарри? — он, с пониманием в глазах, вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Угу, — я продолжал улыбаться, немного крутясь в своем кресле.

Малик покачал головой, и ухмыльнувшись, вышел из моего кабинета. А мне еще предстояло подготовиться к фотосессии и интервью для журнала… _Черт_ , забыл для какого. Похуй, потом уточню, а сейчас я собираюсь забить на все, и у меня есть еще пара часов до того, как надо выезжать, и я собираюсь отдохнуть. Только сначала все-таки найду этот гребанный список вопросов, которые будут на интервью, присланный моим менеджером. И больше даже пытаться не буду просить помощи у Гарри, я уже пробовал, буквально минут двадцать назад, это никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивается.

***

Я проснулся от потрясающего запаха кофе. Следующее, что я почувствовал это невыносимая боль в шее и спине. _Класс_. Похоже я уснул на столе. Отдыха лучше не придумаешь, ребят, всем рекомендую спать скрюченным на стуле за рабочим столом. _Это, вот, сейчас сарказм был_. Я зажмурился и, поморщившись, попытался выпрямиться.

— Да, приятель, это отвратительно, сколько раз говорил тебе не спать за столом, делай это хотя б на диване. — мой нарушитель сна, кивнул головой в сторону дивана. Я тоже перевел туда взгляд.

Да, я думал об этом, но как я уже говорил, я обхожу его за тридевять земель, после того что Гарри там делал я больше не смогу на наго даже просто присесть. Как только Стайлс от сюда уберется я собираюсь выкинуть его и купить новый. А сейчас мне приходиться спать на надувном матрасе, когда я задерживаюсь на работе. _(Зейн не должен об этом узнать.)_

— Он переживает не лучшие времена. Я просто сжалился над ним. — ответил я все еще прожигая чертов диван взглядом.

— Я почему-то уверен, что не хочу этого знать. — мотнули головой мне в ответ.

— Нет. Не хочешь. — я улыбнулся и поднялся со своего места, чтоб подойти к другу и поздороваться как полагается. — Джек блять Дайсон, вернулся все-таки. — с облегчением и улыбкой проговорил, и обнял широко улыбающегося в ответ собеседника я. — Скучал?

— Боже упаси, скучать по этому дурдому? Шутишь? — он переигрывает. — Но работа есть работа. Ничего не поделаешь. — Джек грустно мотает головой, опуская свой взгляд.

— Ну, если на, то пошло, то ты _здесь_ даже не работаешь. Ты просто часто околачиваешься здесь с важным видом, притворяясь что выполняешь сверхважную работу.

— Ты этого не докажешь. — сузив глаза, серьезно проговорил мой собеседник, это заставило рассмеяться нас обоих. — Но на счет работы, мы должны выезжать. Уже все готово.

— Ладно, только надо найти Стайлса. — я нахмурился и стал откапывать под кучей бумаг стационарный телефон.

— Стайлс?

— Стажер. — кратко ответил я другу, и нажав кнопку на телефоне обратился уже к своей секретарши. — Джини, найди Стайлса. Мы выезжаем, машина ждет… — я посмотрел на Джека с немым вопросом.

— У главного входа.

— У главного входа. У него есть пятнадцать минут. — я отключился и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на горы бумаг на моем столе. _Ненавижу макулатуру_. Я поднял взгляд, полный надежды, на Джека, — У тебя ведь есть копии вопросов?

— Мм-м, ты, как всегда. У тебя ведь стажер есть, раньше эти дети за тебя делали такие вещи. Чем он тут занимается? — с непониманием спросили меня.

— Лучше не спрашивай. — я с ужасом посмотрел на диван.

Джек нахмурился и подозрительным взглядом смотрел мне прямо в глаза, не моргая, несколько мгновений, но в итоге мотнул головой и промолчал. Вот и правильно, я бы все равно не рассказал бы. Ну ладно. Пизжу. Рассказал бы. Поэтому пусть лучше просто забудет, к тому же сейчас времени нет.

— Ладно, пошли. По дороге посмотришь вопросы. — сказал он, взял со стола два старбовских стаканчика. _Так вот откуда запах кофе.  
_  
— Эм, а для… — мне не дали договорить.

— People. — перебил Джек, отвечая на мой недосказанный вопрос, заставив этим меня улыбнутся. И подойдя к двери открыл ее, и выставил руку предлагая мне выйти первым.

_Ну окей._ Я усмехнулся и, взяв рюкзак, который валялся рядом с моим рабочим столом, вышел из кабинета. Друг последовал за мной, пока я доставал ключи из переднего кармана.

— Джентльмен, блять. — со смешком сказал я, закрывая дверь на ключ.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — прищурив глаза, спросил Джек.

— Нет конечно. Боже как я могу жаловаться, когда великолепный Джек Дайсон снизошел, чтобы обратить внимание на маня, простого смертного. — с сарказмом ответил я.

— Так-то лучше. — с важным видом сказал мой собеседник, и мы оба засмеявшись направились к лифтам. Друг протянул мне стаканчик с кофе, и когда его рука освободилась он положил мне ее на плечи. _Ненавижу тот факт, что все вокруг выше меня_. Я сделал глоток божественного напитка из бумажного стаканчика, и прикрыл в наслаждении глаза. _Воистину напиток богов._

— Наконец-то кофе. — проговорил я, и Джек усмехнулся, вероятно думая, что я _сегодня_ еще не пил кофе. Но на самом деле с этим блядским Стайлсом я кофе за эти две недели пил, может, только раза три, только когда сам себе его покупаю. Я не стал ничего уточнять, он скоро сам познакомиться с Гарри. Вместо этого я, усмехнувшись, спросил то, что меня интересовало больше. — Так как отпуск? Дома весело теперь?

***

**POV Гарри**

 _Кто, блять, этот хуесос такой?_ И какого, сука, хуя он прижимается своим имбицильячим телом к Луи? Кофе он блять принес ему, ахуел, сука. И о чем они это так увлеченно болтали, что он, блять, не заметил меня рядом с Джини, он, ебать, сам меня искал, а теперь даже когда я стою у него под носом не замечает. _Ублюдки_.

— Кто это был? — злобно спросил я секретаршу, прожигая взглядом, только что закрывшиеся за Луи и упырем, двери лифта.

— Джек Дайсон — менеджер Луи, он был в отпуске последний месяц. — ответила Джини, а затем мечтательно продолжила. — Красавчик, и секси, жаль у него уже есть…

— Думаю мне пора. Луи ведь сказал, что пора выезжать. Пока. — сказал я, перебив девушку, и не отрывая взгляда от все того же лифта направился прямо к нему.

И плевать, что я вообще не собирался с ним ехать, я должен узнать кто этот хуй, Джек, такой. Я блять не позволю какому-то уебку трогать то, что принадлежит мне. Как только я подошел к лифтам, один из них, не тот на котором ухали голубки, открылся и оттуда вышел какой-то клерк в костюме, я зашел в лифт и нажал на кнопку первого этажа. И эта, сука, машина тоже решила меня позлить, более медленного лифта я, блять, в жизни не видел. Они там небось уже трахаются в машине, а этот блядский лифт до пизды медленный. Он, блять, что ли вообще стоит? _Заебало все!_

Когда эта машина, спустя вечность, наконец-то остановилась на первом этаже, голубки выходили из здания, уже, к их же благу, не обжимаясь. Я нагнал их, когда они садились в автомобиль.

— Ты… не опоздал. — шокировано констатировал факт Луи.

— Гарри я так понимаю, — с улыбкой во все ебало проговорил пидор, который держал дверь машины, открытой для Луи.

Я не ответил, лишь ядовито улыбнулся ему, прищурив глаза, и залез в машину, садясь спиной к водителю. Это одна из таких машин где сидения сзади расположены друг на против друга. Они там еще пару мгновений постояли в тишине, а затем сели напротив меня.

— Поехали, Марк. — обратился мой босс к водителю, и мы тронулись.

Я, нахмурившись, прожигал взглядом _Джека как там его_. Кажется, ему стало не по себе. Ну и правильно. Уебище. Короткостриженый, в нищебродской одежде, похоже из какой-то помойки, до пизды страшный, лилипутского роста. Блять, да большего убожества я в жизни не видел. Где, блять Джини увидела секси-красавчика?! И из-за _этого упыря_ , Луи со мной не спит? Ебать весело. Я зол. Нет, я в ярости. Ублюдки.

— Эм… Привет? Я-… — открыл свой ебальник нищеброд.

_Хм_ , я улыбнулся, _ну да конечно._

— Луи, куда мы едем? — спросил я своего начальника, перебивая уебка.

— Мистер Томлинсон. — укоризненно сказал Луи, смотря мне в глаза.

— Мм-м, — я сделал вид будто глубоко этим задумался, — нет, все еще Луи.

Томлинсон, похоже, пытается убить меня взглядом. Но молчит. Либо до него наконец дошло, что спорить бесполезно, либо он не хочет, чтоб его дружок это видел. Я перевел взгляд на _этого дружка_ и улыбнулся. Хотя, скорее всего это больше походило на оскал, потому что от этого не только он напрягся, но и Луи. Вот и ладненько. Я, теперь уже, довольно ухмыльнулся. Мы сидели в тишине длительное время. Я прожигал взглядом то Луи, то его хуесоса. А потом мой босс нарушил тишину.

— Джек, мне нужны вопросы. — он развернулся к Джеку, но все равно поглядывал на меня.

— Мм, да конечно, — он взял папку, которая лежала рядом с ним и вытащил оттуда, похоже, листок с вопросами и протянул его Луи. — Держи.

Томлинсон взял бумажку и несколько минут читал что там написано. Он проигнорировал мой вопрос. Козел. Ненавижу повторять одно и тоже триста раз.

— Так куда мы едем, _Луи_? — снова спросил я, и машина остановилась.

— Мы уже приехали. — начальник улыбнулся и оставив стаканчик из-под кофе, что до этого держал в руке, в подстаканник, вышел из машины вслед за его менеджером.

_Мудаки_. Ладно. Я тоже вылез из автомобиля, и пошел вслед за ними к зданию. Без понятия куда меня привезли, потому что мы остановились в каком-то безлюдном переулке, и заходим, похоже, через черный ход. Я ухмыльнулся. Конспираторы херовы, блять. Из-за угла нас фотографирует какой-то папарацци, мужчина за тридцать. Я развернулся и, улыбнувшись самой очаровательной улыбкой, что у меня была, я подмигнул и помахал ему, когда находился уже у двери, и сразу зашел. Какой смысл прятаться, заходить через черный ход, если все равно это не работает? _Идиоты_.

Я шел сзади всех, впереди шли Луи и его ебарь, они мило о чем-то щебетали, _ненавижу_ , потом водитель, он же охранник, и потом я. Мы петляли по разным коридорам минут пять, пока не оказались в просторном помещении, где вероятно и проведем ближайшие несколько часов. Помещение было огромным, стены и потолок белые, пол из темного дерева. С одной стороны комнаты располагался диван, небольшой журнальный столик и несколько кресел напротив, с лева у стены стояло несколько автоматов с разными напитками и едой. На противоположной стороне комнаты, похоже будет проходить фотосессия, там расположен белый фон, несколько камер, разные вспышки и еще какая-то херня названия и предназначения которой я в душе не ебу, и справа у стены стоял стол с несколькими компьютерами. А прямо напротив двери стояли: стол с зеркалом, на котором была хуева туча разных баночек и бутылочек, скорее всего для макияжа и прически, рядом несколько зеркал в полный рост, и три стойки с одеждой. Везде были люди. Человек _пятнадцать_ , и _все_ чем-то заняты. Это же, блять всего лишь фотосессия и интервью, зачем здесь столько народу? Блять, ладно.

Луи сразу направился к столику с зеркалом. Возле которого крутились три девушки, как только он сел одна из них начала мазать его лицо какой-то хуйней. Охранник, сказав что-то Джеку, вышел, а сам Джек пошел к человеку что возился с камерами, похоже фотограф. _Класс_. Ну и нахера я здесь нужен? Это будут самые длинные несколько часов в моей жизни.

***

Я валяюсь на этом диване уже… сколько? Сорок минут? А на меня до сих пор, с того момента как мы вышли из машины не обратили внимание. Ну, и я все еще задаюсь вопросом, на кой-черт я тут нужен? Мне до пизды скучно. Единственное мое развлечение — это смотреть как Луи переодевается и позирует на камеру. И все бы ничего если бы это меня не возбуждало. Мистера менеджера Луи все эти сорок минут нигде не видно. И я даже не могу точно сказать это минус или плюс. С одной стороны, он меня не злит и не мозолит глаза, но с другой мне скучно, и я с радостью над ним постебался бы. Мм, Луи опять снимает футболку, он прекрасно знает, что я на него пялюсь, и как будто специально поворачивается ко мне всем телом для лучшего обзора. _Козел_. Мой телефон завибрировал в заднем кармане моих джинс, ровно в тот момент, когда Томлинсон собирался сменить узкие джинсы на классические штаны. Я достал его и посмотрел на экран. СМС от Лиама.

**От кого: Лиам**   
_«Хэй, мы с Зейном идем в клуб вечером. Присоединишься?»  
«Там будет Луи ;)»_

**Кому: Лиам**   
_«Спрашиваешь? Конечно. Я вечность не развлекался.»_

Ха, вот и отлично, осталось только вытерпеть эту фотосессию и интервью, и я собираюсь повеселиться в клубе, с Луи. _Наконец-то у меня будет нормальный секс._ Лиам прислал мне адрес клуба, и именно в этот момент в комнату зашел _Джек. Жизнь налаживается._ Он направился в мою сторону, ничего вокруг не замечая, что-то печатая на телефоне. Я улыбнулся и перевел взгляд с него на Луи, и подарив босу ухмылку я сел на диване. Томлинсон нахмурился, смотря мне в глаза несколько секунд, а потом проследил несколько раз глазами от меня к Джеку и обратно, это заставило меня негромко засмеяться. Луи нахмурился сильнее и опять стал прожигать меня взглядом. Я посмотрел на его менеджера и вернув взгляд обратно своему начальнику подмигнул ему. После этого его взгляд как будто прояснился, он перестал хмуриться и его глаза округлились. Это выглядело забавно. Я шире улыбнулся.

— Эм, Джек, иди сюда! — крикнул Луи с другого конца комнаты, смотря точно на меня. Он стоял возле зеркал, фотограф сидел за компьютерами, видимо они взяли перерыв. Джек оторвался от своего телефона и обернувшись направился к Томлинсону. Ладно, похоже он кое-чему научился за эти две недели.

Я вопросительно, с насмешкой, поднял бровь, смотря ему в глаза, а он перевел свой хмурый взгляд с меня на Джека, и искренне улыбнулся ему. _Мне это не нравиться._ Я перестал улыбаться и стал пристально за ними наблюдать. Они очень мило о чем-то щебетали несколько минут. С такого расстояния мне ничего не слышно. _Пидоры_.

Спустя еще несколько минут, этот нищебродский хуесос, начал _массажировать_ Луи шею, прижимаясь к нему со спины. Они блять вообще охуели, ублюдки. Может они еще и потрахаются здесь передо мной? _Гребанные пидорасы._ Я встал и направился к автомату с напитками. Пока я ждал свой кофе со льдом они уже отлипли друг от друга и теперь опять мило щебечут улыбаясь. _Уебки_. Я забрал свой напиток и направился в их сторону. Джек стоял ко мне спиной, а Луи напротив него. Томлинсон заметил меня через плечо своего ебаря, когда я уже подошел к ним. Джек не замечал меня за своей спиной что-то увлеченно рассказывая Луи и опять глядя в свой телефон, я ухмыльнулся, _идиот_. Я посмотрел прямо в глаза Томлинсону, и поднял стаканчик с ледяным кофе так чтоб он видел. Он нахмурился, переводя взгляд со стаканчика на меня и обратно, я, рассмеявшись про себя, широко ему улыбнулся и подмигнув, вылил весь напиток менеджеру за шиворот.

— А, блять, сука! — он начал прыгать и пытаться отодвинуть мокрую кофту от своей кожи. Все в помещение пялились на нас. Мне пришлось приложить усилия чтоб не заржать во весь голос. _Блять, он извивался, как выброшенный на берег умирающий тюлень._ Вместо этого я сделал виноватый и извиняющийся вид.

— Извини, боже, прости меня пожалуйста, я совсем не смотрел куда иду. — стал я извинятся перед упырем, пытаясь сделать вид ни в чем не повинной овечки, как можно правдоподобнее. — Боже, ты в порядке, мне _так_ жаль.

Луи пытался меня убить взглядом. Я ликовал про себя.

— Да, все в порядке, приятель, ничего страшного, с кем не бывает. — ха, этот придурок мне поверил. Он отвернулся чтоб снять с себя мокрую футболку. И я воспользовался тем, что он меня не видит и послал Луи свою обворожительную улыбку. Он, по-моему, аж зубами заскрипел. _Бесподобно_.

— Пойду, в туалет, надо застирать. — сказал Джек, рассматривая огромное пятно на всю спину на его кофте.

— Держи. — сказал Луи и отдал одну из футболок в которых он уже позировал.

— Спасибо. — сказал этот хер, улыбнулся Луи, который ему в ответ только кивнул, и взяв футболку, направился к выходу. Я смотрел ему в след, широко улыбаясь, и чувствовал, как Томлинсон прожигает во мне дыру свои взглядом.

Как только за менеджером закрылась дверь, я заржал во весь голос не сдерживаясь.

— Блять, ты видел, как он извивался? Как в жопу раненый тюлень. А его рожа, это бесподобно. Сука, у него ведь и штаны на заднице промокли, блять, я уверен и трусы тоже. — я не мог перестать ржать.

— Ты, блять, ахуел, придурок?! — злобно, рыкнул Томлинсон.

— Ой, бля, как ржачно-то. — я перевел дыхание, успокоился и серьезно посмотрел на Луи. — Почему это я ахуел? Он протянул руки к тому что ему не принадлежит. — сказал я и развернувшись пошел по направлению дивана.

— Что? — удивленно спросил Луи за моей спиной. Я проигнорировал его, а он не стал за мной идти. Ну и ладненько. Я опять лег на диван.

***

А-а-а, блять, я упал на пол. Нет меня _скинули_. Кто бы это ни был я надеюсь, этот ублюдок уже заказал себе гроб.

— Да вставай ты блять. — Луи.

— Ты совсем ахуел?! — я поднялся с пола и возвышался над ним, сидящим на диване, с которого он меня столкнул. Я всегда зол, когда только встаю, а если меня еще и будят, скидывая с дивана… _Лучше молись, сука_. Я услышал, как за моей спиной кто-то хихикает. — Завали, сука, хлебальник! — крикнул я, показывая на ржущего упыря пальцем, но не поворачиваясь к нему.

— Следи, блять, за языком! — повысил голос Луи.

— Нехуй меня с дивана сталкивать!

— Нехуй спать в разгар рабочего дня!

— А что мне, блять, еще прикажешь делать?! С ебарем твоим подружиться?!

— Да, о чем ты, блять, вообще?!

— Заебали! — я развернулся, и пошел по направлению к выходу.

Уроды, ахуели, блять, в край. Бесят ублюдки. Я вышел из комнаты. Мне надо на свежий воздух.

— Эй, где здесь можно подышать свежим воздухом? — спросил я первого проходящего мимо человека, невысокую симпатичную брюнетку. Она показала на дверь прямо по коридору, с лева от меня. — Спасибо.

Я вышел в эту дверь, и оказался в маленьком проулке, не том через который мы приехали, этот огорожен со всех сторон, похоже это курилка. Я запустил руки в свои волосы и, закинув голову, посмотрел на уже темное, ночное небо. Сколько я спал?

— А-а-а, блять. — вздохнул я.

— Тяжелый рабочий день? — я резко посмотрел на источник голоса. Это было неожиданно. В углу переулка курил мужчина за двадцать.

— Хм, можно и, так сказать. Не найдется сигаретка? — спросил я. Он молча достал пачку и протянул мне. Взяв себе сигарету, я отдал обратно упаковку, и подкурил от зажженной заранее зажигалки мужчины. — Спасибо.

Мужчина в ответ просто кивнул. Я редко курю. Правда очень редко. Я имею ввиду обычные сигареты. А так, то я на каждой вечеринке что-нибудь курю. Мы стояли несколько минут в тишине, и курили, когда мой молчаливый собеседник закончил и пожелав мне удачи зашел в здание. Я постоял еще минут пятнадцать на свежем воздухе, чтоб упокоиться достаточно и не поубивать этих ахуевших ублюдков, когда вернусь.

Успокоившись, я направился обратно в помещение где проходила фотосессия. Правда теперь здесь уже интервью. Луи сидит на диване, журналист, та самая невысокая симпатичная брюнетка, на против него на кресле и держит какие-то бумаги, должно быть вопросы, а между ними на столике стоит диктофон, и сбоку всего одна камера на штативе. Видимо интервью для журнала, а не телевиденья. Джек сидел в другом кресле так чтобы его не было видно на камеру, и молча слушал. В комнате была такая тишина. Жуть, в библиотеке громче. Боже, надеюсь это продлиться не долго.

Я осмотрел все помещение, и направился к фотографу, который вероятно пересматривал, и редактировал фотографии за компом.

— Не против? — спросил я, присаживаясь на второй, свободный, стул рядом с мужчиной. На том конце комнаты все равно ничего не слышно.

— Нет. — ответил фотограф. — Твой босс? — спросил он, указывая на фотографию Луи в костюме тройке на мониторе. _Бля, у меня сейчас встанет_. Лучше бы я пошел к стилистам.

— Угу, — все что я ответил.

Мы просматривали, сделанные сегодня фото Луи, иногда перекидываясь парочкой фраз, добрых пол часа. Я заебался, здесь скучно, а они похоже вообще не собираются заканчивать. Не собираюсь торчать здесь до второго пришествия. Меня здесь вообще не должно быть, я без понятия зачем поперся сюда.

Нет, ладно я знаю, зачем сюда поперся. Из-за этого хуесоса Джека. Но уже поздно, я устал, и больше не собираюсь здесь оставаться.

— Можно? — я спросил, указывая на стопку бумаги и маркер, лежащие на столе. Фотограф в ответ лишь кивнул. Я написал на листе «Я съебую», и направился в сторону Луи и журналистки. Я встал за спиной девушки, не так близко чтоб она меня заметила, и не так далеко, чтоб Томлинсон со своим плохим зрением, смог прочесть. Он ведь не думал, что я действительно не найду его очки в кабинете? Дождавшись пока он обратит на меня внимание, когда журналистка начала говорить, я показал лист с моими каракулями, пожал плечами и пошел к выходу, собираясь сразу поехать в клуб.

***

**POV Луи**

Съебует он, кусок трижды ебаного дерьма. Уебок, весь день захерил. Он сегодня как с цепи сорвался. Что с этим блядским Стайлсом не так? Чем ему Джек не угодил? Он вел себя с ни так, будто Дайсон выебал его любимую собаку сковородкой. Дважды. Они же блять даже не познакомились. Я проводил взглядом этого мудачилу, и отвлекся от какой-то истории, которую мне рассказывала Мелисса, журналистка из People. Неважно, главное улыбаться и делать вид, что ты в теме.

Остальная часть интервью прошла довольно быстро. Ничего оригинального, те же вопросы что и всегда. Сейчас мы с Джеком и Марком выходим из здания тем же черным ходом, что и приехали, и тут, блять, дохуища папарацци. От куда они, суки, здесь взялись. Ахереть теперь. Они все наперебой выкрикивали провокационные вопросы. За столько лет я уже научился не обращать на них внимая. Марк провел нас до автомобиля, и как только я оказался внутри, выдохнул с облегчением. Заняв место водителя, охранник сразу завел двигатель, и мы тронулись с места.

— Ты домой или обратно в офис? — спросил Джек, когда мы наконец выехали из окружающей нас толпы.

— Мм, нет и нет, я в клуб с Зи. — ответил я, глядя на него, мы сидели друг напротив друга. — Не хочешь с нами? Он будет со своим парнем. Познакомишься. И отметим твое возвращение.

— Ха, нет, ты знаешь меня ждут. Да и когда мы последний раз отмечали, месяц назад, я три дня херово себя чувствовал. Нет, спасибо.

— Ну как знаешь, — я улыбнулся. — Марк, сначала к дому Джека, — обратился я к водителю. — Подбросим тебя домой, и я в клуб.

Джек лишь кивает, и мы погружаемся в уютную тишину на несколько минут. Но вскоре мой друг ее нарушает.

— Что у тебя с твоим стажером? — спрашивает он, прищурив на меня глаза.

— Эм… Что имеешь ввиду? — не понимающе на него смотрю. — Ничего.

— Ага, тогда у меня с Мелиссой тоже ничего нет. — он ухмыляется, и поднимает одну бровь не веря мне. Почему все мои друзья козлы?

— Идиот ты женат на ней. — он разводит руки в стороны, и его лицо принимает победную моську. — Ненавижу тебя.

— Как скажешь. Так что между вами?

— Ни-че-го. — отделил я каждый слог.

— А если я спрошу у Зейна? — ухмыляется он. Я уже говорил, что ненавижу их обоих? Нет? Так вот, я их ненавижу. Глубоко вздыхаю.

— Вы все меня бесите.

— Да мы все в курсе.

— Мы с ним переспали. — вижу победную улыбку на его лице. Он собирается что-то сказать, но я его опережаю, продолжая. — До того, как он устроился ко мне. И этого больше не повторялось, и не повторится.

— Лжешь. — он улыбается сильнее, не моргая смотря мне в глаза.

— Катись к черту.

— Мм, не думаю, — он с наигранным сожалением качает головой.

— Да, блять, ну решил он показать свой характер в первый рабочий день. — я раздражен. — И все, больше этого не было, и не будет.

— Лжешь. Ты хочешь этого. — Джек кивает головой в подтверждении своих слов. _Еще один гребанный болванчик._

— Отъебись. — зло проговариваю я.

Он смеется, и несколько бесконечных минут молча смотрит на меня, кажется что-то обдумывая.

— Он влюблен в тебя. — наконец выдает он.

— Прости, _что_? — пораженно спрашиваю я. Потому что… _Что, блять?_

— Ты не видел, как он на тебя смотрит. — начинает объяснять друг. — Он тебя взглядом пожирает, и это не только похоть, там есть еще что-то, что-то большее. И в твоих глазах это тоже есть. Не отрицай этого, это правда. Ты это знаешь, и врешь сам себе. И я понять не могу, почему вы оба отрицаете это даже сами перед собой. Бедный мальчик безнадежно в тебя влюблен.

— В том то и дело, что _мальчик_. Он еще _ребенок_ , ему только восемнадцать, — зацепился я за единственно оправдание, которое у меня осталось.

— Это ведь не та причина, по которой ты отрицаешь любую возможность ваших отношений. Я не могу понять, настоящую, но это не она. — после его слов наступает тишина, но уже неуютная и давит со всех сторон. Это длиться несколько минут, после которых Джек усмехается и опять смотрит на меня.

— Он ревнует. Он устроил мне ледяной душ, как я полагаю, только из-за того, что ты уделял мне внимания больше чем ему, или возможно я стоял слишком близко по его мнению. Обрати на это внимание. — после этих слов машина останавливается у дома Дайсона, и он собирается выходить. — Ладно пока. Удачи тебе повеселиться. А я пошел менять подгузники. — после этих слов он скривился. Я рассмеялся, и напряжение исчезло.

— Удачи тебе в этом.

— Ага. — он скривился сильнее, и вышел из машины.

Автомобиль опять тронулся с места, и направился в сторону клуба. А я расслабился, и попытался выкинуть все мысли об разговоре с Джеком из моей головы. Это не то что мне сейчас нужно. Мне это вообще не нужно. Я не хочу думать об этом. Мне просто нужно расслабиться. И забыть хоть на один вечер о существовании Стайлса.

***

Первое что я вижу, подходя к столику, который занял мой друг на втором этаже клуба, в VIP-зале, это Стайлс, который опрокидывает в себя, боюсь представить какой по счету, шот. _Он, блять, здесь_. Конечно он, сука, здесь. Где ему еще быть? Ахуеть. А предупредить меня нельзя было? Суки. Ненавижу их всех.

— Хэй, Луи тут! — пьяно тянет Зейн. И ему в ответ начинают гудеть все собравшиеся за столиком. _Класс_. Они все тут уже под градусом.

— Да, Луи здесь, гребанные вы мудачиллы. — рассерженно отвечаю я, оглядывая всех. Я злюсь на всех и все. На Зейна который не сказал про то что Гарри будет здесь. На Гарри, который пришел. На родителей Стайлса за то, что они родили его. На Джека, который расфилософствовался в машине. На всех, кто сейчас сидит передо мной за эти чертовым столом, наполненном алкоголем, за то, что они уже бухие.

— Мистер Томлинсон, вам не идет выражаться. Вы же взрослый образованный мужчина. — говорит Гарри, пытаясь сфокусировать свой пьяный взгляд на мне. _Он в стельку._

— О, так теперь я для тебя Мистер Томлинсон. — раздраженно заметил я. _Бесит_.

— Да. — счастливо ответил он. Я пораженно поднял брови, а он, сделав глоток из своего стакана, с самодовольной улыбкой добавил. — Потому что мы сегодня потрахаемся.

— Нет. Определенно, точно нет. Никогда. — категорично ответил я, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, и смотря на то количество пустых бутылок, что они втроем уже успели прикончить.

— Да. — он хмуриться, и говорит так, будто бы это самое очевидное на всем белом свете, как будто его оскорбили мои слова.

— Нет. — я поднимаю брови, и чувствую себя идиотом споря с пьяным придурком.

— Да. — он отвечает так, будто искренне не понимает почему я не соглашаюсь с ним.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет. Все Гарри, закрыли тему. Нет и все. Точка. И как бы сильно твой детский, пьяный мозг в это не верил, это не станет правдой. Это не обсуждается. — это было грубо. Я знаю. И Гарри выглядит действительно оскорбленным. Он хмуриться, и ничего не понимает. Блять теперь я чувствую себя уродом, крича на пьяного ребенка.

— Не будь мудаком, Луи. Присоединяйся. — хмурясь сказал Зейн, протягивая мне какой-то напиток. Я посмотрел на него в течении нескольких секунд, и сдался. Этот вечер обещает быть веселым.

***

**POV Автор**  
 _[Avicii — Pure Grinding — на повтор]_  
/ Песня не подходит по смыслу, но музыка создает нужную атмосферу. Все что написано ниже я писала под нее. /

Они оказались в спальне Луи без футболок, довольно быстро. Уже где-то через сорок минут, после того как Луи оказался в клубе, они спокойно обнимались на диване, шепча какие-то глупости друг другу в шею, и пьяно хихикая. А после полторы бутылки виски, Луи сам потащил Гарри на танцпол. И спустя пол часа жарких танцев, когда они прижимались друг к другу так близко, что чувствовали запах другого в прокуренном клубе, в толпе потных тел вокруг них, они не могли больше держать себя в руках. Это было слишком горячо чтобы они смогли долго так продержаться, и уже спустя двадцать минут они находятся на кровати старшего, торопливо избавляя друг друга от мешающей ткани, и не переставая целоваться.

Оставшись полностью без одежды, они не разрыва поцелуя, исследовали тела друг друга, лучше узнавая их, и стараясь запечатлеть все в своей памяти навсегда. Луи нависая над Гарри стал медленно прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вниз по его торсу, а Гарри сгорал от таких долгожданных ласк. Его руки сжимали простыни до побелевших костяшек, дыхание было прерывистым и тяжелым. Они оба возбуждены до предела. Они были возбуждены все эти две недели, и сейчас не могут достаточно насытиться. Это похоже на жажду посреди пустыни. Они нетерпеливы и поэтому Луи достаточно быстро оказывается напротив эрекции младшего, сразу беря ее настолько глубоко насколько ему позволяют его способности, начиная двигать головой. Гарри издает протяжный стон от неожиданности, и долгожданного наслаждении, орган Луи сразу реагирует на этот звук, выделяя больше естественной смазки, которая капает с него на простыни. Несмотря на их жажду, Томлинсон не торопиться, растягивая наслаждение и себе, и своему партнеру, двигаясь медленно, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Мальчик под ним не перестает издавать пошлые звуки наслаждения, которое с каждым мгновением становиться все больше, благодаря умелым ласкам человека, который покорил его сердце с первого взгляда.

Но это все равно не длиться слишком долго, они не могут больше терпеть, поэтому Луи отстраняется и, отползя от Гарри, достает из прикроватной тумбочки тюбик с лубрикантом, сразу же возвращаясь на свое место, между ног младшего парня, которые тот раздвигает еще шире, смотря на него с нетерпением, и немой просьбой. Луи смазывает свои пальцы и наклоняется для поцелуя. Гарри отвечает моментально, скользя своим языком в рот любовника, и прижимая его ближе, обвивая руками его талию, а ногами бедра. Старший, не разрывая поцелуя, просовывает руку между их телами, начиная подготавливать своего любовника. Гарри на эти действия протяжно стонет в поцелуй, и проводит короткими ногтями по спине Луи, оставляя следы на загорелой коже. Они не перестают покрывать тела друг друга поцелуями в тех местах куда могут дотянуться вплоть до момента, когда в младшем не оказывается три пальца, и они оба уже сгорали от нетерпения почувствовать друг друга как следует. Луи отстраняется и, присев меж разведенных ног Гарри, обильно смазывает свою возбужденную плоть смазкой, заботясь о том, чтоб доставить своему партнеру минимум дискомфорта. Младший парень пристально следит за каждым его движением, томно дыша от нетерпения. Луи поглаживает себя немного дольше чем надо, и Гарри начинает поскуливать от нужды почувствовать того внутри. Это заставляет Томлинсона убрать от себя руки и сконцентрироваться на парне, который лежит перед ним такой готовый, который ему нравится, и который гораздо важнее чем большинство вещей в жизни Луи. Он наклоняется, целуя шею мальчика под ним, и медленно входя в податливое тело. С губ обоих срывается стон наслаждения вперемешку со вздохом облегчения от долгожданного соединения. Луи, как и в самом начале не торопиться, давая партнеру и себе привыкнуть к, кажется, совсем новым неописуемым ощущениям истинного блаженства. Они страстно целуются какое-то время, пока оба не привыкают, и тогда старший начинает медленно двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Оба не перестают издавать пошлые звуки, и каждый из них считает это невероятно сексуальным, каждый из них считает человека напротив невероятно сексуальным, да и просто невероятным. И они стараются передать друг другу то что они чувствуют, всю свою любовь, через поцелуи и прикосновения. И у них получается, каждый чувствует себя в этот момент самым любимым, самым важным, самым красивым, самым желанным и самым значимым в жизни другого парня. Это незабываемое ощущение, которое они надеяться запомнить на всю жизнь. Совсем скоро Луи чувствует, что не продержится долго, поэтому берет возбуждение парня под ним, начиная водить по нему рукой. На эти действия младший из них, отзывается громким стоном одобрения и благодарности, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в широкую спину своего любовника. Тот совсем не против, он этого даже не замечает, полностью отдаваясь моменту. И вскоре они одновременно достигают своего пика, громко выстанывая имена друг друга. Луи от жара и давления любимого тела вокруг своей эрекции, а Гарри от ласковой руки единственного кто в его жизни смог заставить его чувствовать столько всего одновременно.

Они слишком измотаны и все еще пьяны чтобы о чем-то говорить или вообще хоть что-то делать. Поэтому они просто укрываются одеялом, потому что оказывается в комнате прохладно от работающего кондиционера, и засыпают в объятиях друг друга, потные, грязные, влюбленные, счастливые и удовлетворенные.

Говорят, что у трезвого на уме, у пьяного на языке. Именно это сейчас и произошло между двумя влюбленными парнями. Один из которых не может признаться себе, что влюбился в парня, который живет такой же жизнью какой жили те, кого он еще в школе ненавидел всем своим существом, которые отравляли его существование, только потому что он отличался от них, которые причинили ему слишком много вреда в прошлом. И он не может с этим смириться даже если прошло уже больше десяти лет с тех пор как он видел хоть кого-то из них. А другой просто не понимает, что чувствует и что с этим делать, он не знает, как правильно поступить с тем что у него внутри. С ним такого никогда не было, и он предпочитает просто игнорировать это, нежели разобраться в себе, потому что это пугает. И возможно эта ночь, то что произошло под влиянием алкоголя, который достал наружу все что они не понимаю или отказываться принимать, и они просто поддались своим желаниям, возможно это послужит толчком для каждого к принятию своих чувств и желаний.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэй, ребятки, серьезно хочется узнать ваше мнение. Если будут отзывы и лайки главы будут выходить быстрее. Я та еще ленивая пёзда, которой нужна мотивация=)
> 
> Пы.Сы. И это ровно половина. Еще две главы и эпилог.


	4. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Песня: One Direction - I Want.  
> Перевод с сайта - http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/o/one_direction/i_want.html
> 
> **Это просто кавер, но это единственная акустическая версия "I Want", что я нашла. В общем-то можете не смотреть. (Я сама не очень люблю каверы на песни 1D). Но кто захочет, это для того, чтобы вы представляли как звучит акустическая версия. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFSbjE8TE9w

**POV Гарри**

***

Когда я очнулся, первое, что я понял, это то, что я хочу сдохнуть. У меня, блять, болит _все_ , а во рту как будто кошки насрали. Но выделяется больше всего боль в… та-да-да-да-а-ам… _заднице_. Я, походу, все-таки, наконец, нормально потрахался вчера. Круто было бы, если бы я еще хоть что-то вспомнил. Мм, надо было меньше пить. Я надеюсь это, все-таки, был Луи. Не могу открыть глаза. Сквозь закрытые веки чувствую, как сильно херачит солнечный свет, через окна, которые какой-то ебанат не зашторил. Так что единственное, что я могу сказать это то, что я голый, я не у себя, и я не один в постели, ко мне сзади кто-то прижимается.

 _Блять_ , надо встать открыть окно, пока я не задохнулся. В комнате воняет, так, будто здесь не два человека сексом занимались, а была оргия бомжей. Сука. Открыв глаза, я понял, что… _да_ … мы с мистером Импотентом потрахались. Прям напротив меня на стене висела его любимая гитара, которую он убрал из своего кабинета, после того как я сказал, что она мне нравиться и он не может запретить мне играть на ней. Я широко и счастливо улыбнулся, прижимаясь к торсу за своей спиной, уже зная кто это. Мне интересно, как он теперь будет отрицать, что ему нравиться со мной спать. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали полдень. Я больше не усну.

Выпутавшись из рук Томлинсона, я встал и сразу открыл окно, облегченно вздохнув, когда почувствовал свежий воздух. И, знаете, что я сейчас чувствую? Нет, что бы вы не подумали, вы не угадали. Я чувствую, что от меня прет как от помойки, и еще засохшую сперму, в заднице и на бедрах. Класс. Похоже, мы вчера не заморачивались по поводу личной гигиены. Мне нужен душ. Я осмотрелся. В комнате, есть огромная кровать прям на против двери, между двумя окнами, по бокам две прикроватные тумбочки, над постелью на кнопках висит до хера полароидных снимков, на некоторых он сам или, я _надеюсь_ , с друзьями и семьей. С права от кровати вся стена завешана шторами. _Какой ебанат завешивает шторами стену?_ Слева от кровати находится рабочий стол, над которым весит гитара и какой-то платиновый диск в рамке. Слева от стола какая-то дверь. Сейчас проверим. _Джек-пот_. Это ванная. Теперь мне надо… Мм-м, я еще раз осмотрелся. Ага, вот оно. Я подошел к комоду слева от входной двери и открыл первый ящик наугад. Уу-у-у, мне везет. Я взял его боксеры из самого верхнего ящика, и пошел в ванну. Приняв прохладный душ, я почистил зубы его зубной щеткой, и одев его чистое белье, пошарил в ящиках в поисках аспирина, найдя его я выпил сразу две таблетки, и взяв баночку с собой, вышел из комнаты. Оставив таблетки на прикроватной тумбочке, я, только в одном нижнем белье, пошел осматривать дом, я не помню вчерашний вечер, но могу предположить, что Луи не устраивал мне экскурсии, так что я устрою ее себе сам.

Выйдя из комнаты, я оказался в не слишком длинном коридоре, в одном конце которого было окно с опущенными жалюзями, обрамленное шторами, а в другом была лестница на первый этаж. Туда мы спустимся позже, сначала осмотримся здесь. С той стороны, что располагалась комната Луи была еще одна дверь, чуть поодаль, практически возле окна, а на против было три двери. Заглянув в каждую, я понял, что здесь три гостевые спальни и еще одна ванная, вход в которую с коридора и из двух гостевых, не так как в комнате Луи, у его ванной лишь один вход — из его спальни. Здесь скучно. Хочу вниз.

Спустившись по лестнице, которая шла вдоль стены, я оказался в каком-то подобии студии. Здесь кухня, столовая и гостиная объединены в одном огромном помещение. Потолок до пизды высокий. Высотой с два этажа. Панорамные окна во всю огромезную стену. _Ахуеть_. Это пиздато, здесь весь город видно, как на ладони, еще и дверь на огромную террасу, на которой расположена садовая мебель: два дивана и четыре кресла стоят закрытым кругом, в центре этого круга стоит небольшой каменный столик, в середине которого есть место, чтоб разжигать костер, рядом с ними стоит круглый обеденный стол со стульями, а еще поодаль, гриль и небольшая кухонная столешница с барной стойко и мини-баром. На каком мы этаже?

Осмотрев все помещение, я заметил, что там, где должна быть стена из комнаты Луи, находиться окно во всю стену, завешанное теми странным шторами в его комнате. _Вот, блять, для чего они нужны были_. Ну ладно, теперь в них есть смысл. Прямо посередине огромного подобия студии стоит охеренный белый рояль, он расположен так что, когда ты за ним сидишь в окне-стене на против тебя видно весь город. Справа от инструмента, стоит диван, повернутый в сторону стены на которой весит огромная плазма, рядом с ней находиться дверь в… ванную, справа от дивана у стены расположен мини бар. Круто, я ухмыльнулся, теперь я знаю, чем буду заниматься весь день. Ладно, я отвлекся продолжим. Слева от рояля стоит обеденный стол, человек на десять. Прямо за ним, справа от лестницы и коридора прямо под ней, находиться кухня, которая отделяется от остального пространства барной стойкой, и тем что находиться на небольшом подиуме. Мне здесь нравиться. У мистера Импотента есть вкус.

Пройдя на кухню, я взял из холодильника бутылку холодной воды, и выпив ее залпом, оставил на кухонном островке пустую. Я гость — мне можно. А теперь, я хочу посмотреть, что в том коридорчике под лестницей. Он в форме буквы «Г» и в конце тоже есть окно, только не закрытое жалюзями, и немного побольше, оно отлично освещает весь коридор. Здесь справа всего одна дверь, за которой находиться… тренажерный зал. Это _ахуенно_. Здесь есть все необходимые тренажеры, и даже небольшой боксерский ринг. Охереть. Хочу потрахаться с Луи в каждой комнате его квартиры, если это можно назвать квартирой, это целый дом, на последнем этаже какой-то высотки в центре города. _Вау_. А с лева расположено две двери, за первой находиться что-то вроде мини-музыкальной студии, тут куча разных музыкальных инструментов и примочек к ним, они везде, висят на стенах, стоят на полу, лежат на небольшом диванчике, и даже есть «аквариум», ну, такая звуконепроницаемая комната, для записи музыки. Мне нравиться эта мини-студия, всегда мечтал иметь такую дома, но родители не разрешали, _«тебе надо меньше времени тратить на несерьезные увлечения, и больше готовиться к будущему»_. Придурки, не собираюсь я становиться адвокатом. Если бы меня не распирало любопытство посмотреть, что находиться в других комнатах, я бы здесь задержался. И в комнате есть еще дверь, похоже она смежная с… кабинетом Луи. Здесь огромный дубовый стол, такое же кожаное кресло, как и у него в офисе, черный диван, и дохирища разной макулатуры на полках, ноты, стихи и просто какие-то документы. Еще на стенах висят такие же платиновые диски, как и тот в его комнате, и разные фото со знаменитостями. Здесь атмосферненько. Вообще, во всей его квартире атмосферненько. Возле дивана, на против его стола находиться дверь, похоже выход в коридор. Да, я угадал. Оказавшись опять в коридоре, я пошел дальше, завернув за угол, я увидел всего одну дверь в конце коридора, и, если бы не свет из огромного окна сбоку, это было бы весьма зловеще. Открыв «зловещую» дверь в конце коридора, я ахуел, и окончательно влюбился в эту квартиру. За ней находился огромный крытый _бассейн_. Охереть. Бассейн на последнем этаже высотки. Здесь, как и в гостиной, окно во всю стену. Во круг бассейна стоят шезлонги, и валяются разные надувные игрушки, водяные пистолеты, и другие штуки, чтобы весело проводить время в воде, некоторые из них реально слишком детские. _У него случайно нет детей, о которых я не знаю?_ И Луи похоже фанат выпивки и разных баров, потому что здесь тоже находиться небольшой бар, в углу, с барной стойкой и высокими стульями. И еще раз, _ахуеть_. Я собираюсь потрахаться здесь с Луи. И пока у меня не встал, только от моих фантазий, надо съебывать из этой комнаты. Да, лучше я пойду в мини-студию.

Зайдя в музыкальную комнату, я еще раз осмотрелся, _мне все еще нравиться_ , и сел за пульт управления, на котором валялись разные бумажки с нотами аккордами и стихами. Да, Луи творческая личность. Взяв те стихи что лежали сверху всей этой кучи, я начал читать, и где-то на третей строчке заметил, что к нему прикреплено еще несколько листов, с немного измененным текстом для песни, аккордами для гитары, видимо для акустической версии, и нотами для других инструментов. Похоже песня уже закончена. Я не стал заострять на этом внимания, лишь перелистнул на вторую страницу с текстом к песне, а не стихами, и начал читать его.

__**I Want  
Я хочу **  
Give you this, give you that  
 **Дай тебе это, дай тебе то,**  
Blow a kiss, take it back  
 **Пошли воздушный поцелуй, забери его обратно.**  
If I looked inside your brain  
 **Если бы я заглянул в твой мозг,**  
I would find lots of things  
 **То я бы нашёл там кучу вещей:**  
Clothes, shoes, diamond rings  
 **Одежду, обувь, кольца с бриллиантами,**  
Stuff thatʼs driving me insane.  
 **Вещи, которые сводят меня с ума.**

_You could be preoccupied_  
 **Возможно, ты занята**  
Different date, every night  
 **Свиданиями каждый вечер,**  
You just got to say the word  
 **Но тебе нужно лишь произнести слово,**  
But youʼre not into them at all  
 **Ведь дело вовсе не в них.**  
You just want materials  
 **Тебе нужны лишь материальные вещи,**  
I should know because Iʼve heard  
 **И я должен знать это, потому что я слышал,**  
When ( ~~boys~~ ) girls say…  
 **Когда ( ~~парни~~ ) девушки говорят…**

_I want, I want, I want, but thatʼs crazy_  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, но это безумие,**  
I want, I want, I want, and thatʼs not me  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, и это не я,**  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you.  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня.**

_Youʼve got everything you need_  
 **У тебя есть всё, что тебе нужно,**  
But you want accessories  
 **Но тебе хочется аксессуаров,**  
Got to hold it in your hand  
 **Тебе нужно держать их в руках.**  
If I changed the world for you  
 **Если бы для тебя я изменил мир,**  
I bet you wouldnʼt have a clue  
 **Держу пари, что ты бы и понятия не ( ~~имел~~ ) имела об этом.**  
Donʼt you know that I canʼt stand  
 **Разве ты не знаешь, что я терпеть не могу,**  
When ( ~~boys~~ ) girls say…  
 **Когда ( ~~парни~~ ) девушки говорят…  
**

_I want, I want, I want, but thatʼs crazy_  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, но это безумие,**  
I want, I want, I want, and thatʼs not me  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, и это не я,**  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you.  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня.**

_Oh, and all the ( ~~boys~~ ) girls say…  
 **О, и все ( ~~парни~~ ) девушки говорят…**_

_I want, I want, I want, but thatʼs crazy_  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, но это безумие,**  
I want, I want, I want, and thatʼs not me  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, и это не я,**  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you.  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня.**

_Be loved by you_  
 **Быть твоим любимым…**  
I wanna, Iʼll stay true  
 **Я хочу, и я останусь верен,**  
I wanna, if you knew  
 **Я хочу, и если бы ты ( ~~знал~~ ) знала,**  
Be loved by you  
 **Быть твоим любимым…**  
I wanna, Iʼll stay true  
 **Я хочу, и я останусь верен,**  
I wanna, if you knew  
 **Я хочу, и если бы ты ( ~~знал~~ ) знала,**  
What you put me through  
 **Через что ты ( ~~заставил~~ ) заставила меня пройти.**  
But you want, you want,  
 **Но ты хочешь, ты хочешь,**  
You want me to love you too  
 **Ты хочешь, чтобы я любил тебя также,**  
But you want, you want,  
 **Но ты хочешь, ты хочешь,**  
You want me to love you too.  
 **Ты хочешь, чтобы я любил тебя также.**

_I want, I want, I want, but thatʼs crazy_  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, но это безумие,**  
I want, I want, I want, but thatʼs not me  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, и это не я,**  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you.  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня,**

_Oh, and all the ( ~~boys~~ ) girls say…  
 **О, и все ( ~~парни~~ ) девушки говорят…**_

_I want, I want, I want, but thatʼs crazy_  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, но это безумие,**  
I want, I want, I want, and thatʼs not me  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, и это не я,**  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня,**  
I want, I want, I want, and all the ( ~~boys~~ ) girls say  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, и все ( ~~парни~~ ) девушки говорят,**  
I want, I want, I want, and thatʼs crazy  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, и это безумие,**  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you.  
 **Я хочу, я хочу, я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня.** * 

Мне нравиться. И он исправил все «парни» на «девушки», _aww_ , ну не милаха ли? Будто бы никто не знает, что он по мальчикам. Мне правда нравиться текст. Я хочу попробовать наиграть мелодию на гитаре. И беря в руки нужный инструмент, я ложу перед собой листок с аккордами, начиная играть. И… _это, блять, моя мелодия._ Та, которую я постоянно наигрываю уже больше двух недель, и не могу понять откуда она ко мне прицепилась. Он написал песню к моему отрывку мелодии. И написал _ахуенную_ песню. Это… Он вообще собирался мне об этом сказать? Я решил спросить у него лично. Поэтому взяв бумаги, я пошел к нему в комнату.

Зайдя, в его обитель, я снял со стены гитару, и сел на кровать, рядом со все еще спящим Луи. Положив текст и аккорды себе на колени, начал петь песню сопровождая ее звуками акустической гитары**.

— Стайлс, сука, положи, блять, мою гитару на место, — злобно сказал Луи, хмурясь со все еще закрытыми глазами. Я был уже на втором куплете, когда он все же проснулся. И это прозвучало слегка неожиданно, я даже немного сфальшивил, но продолжил играть, как ни в чем не бывал. Я ему уже говорил, он не сможет запретить мне играть на этой гитаре.

— Ну, хоть кто-то помнит, что вчера было. — с ухмылкой сказал я, глядя в потолок и продолжая уже просто наигрывать тот отрывок, что постоянно крутиться у меня в голове.

— С чего ты взял? Я, блять, нихуя не помню. — все еще не довольно, сказал Луи. Он такой раздражительный, что по нему и не скажешь, что у него недавно был секс, что с ним не так?

— Ну, ты знал кто я, еще даже не открыв глаза, так что можно предположить, что ты все же помнишь прошлую ночь. Я даже не помню, чтобы видел тебя после того как ушел с интервью. — ответил я, переводя взгляд на своего босса, который перевернулся на спину, и хмуро глядел в потолок.

— Потому что, когда я пришел вы все уже в усмерть ужрались, затем Зейн дал мне что-то выпить, потом еще… и еще… и еще. Я понятия не имею сколько выпил, а после ничего не помню. — проговорил Луи, сопровождая свой рассказ недовольным ебачем и странной мимикой. — И, блять только ты, настолько мудак, что мог взять мою гитару без спроса.

— Не пизди, любой мог взять ее без спроса. — я нахмурился тоже, глядя в потолок.

— Нет, никто ее до тебя не трогал. — я посмотрел на него, пытаясь убить взглядом, и не стал отвечать. Тишина продолжалась несколько мгновений, пока я не закончил играть. Затем Томлинсон перевел взгляд на меня, и скорее прошипел, чем сказал.

— С хуя ли ты шатался по моему дому, пока я спал?

— С чего ты взял что я выходил из комнаты? — наигранно удивился я.

— Песня. Она была только в музыкальной комнате. Ты был там. — констатировал он факт.

— Да-а, — растягивая гласные, улыбнулся я, — песня. Ты написал песню, с той хуйни, что я играл при тебе несколько раз. Ты собирался мне сказать? Или просто спиздил бы мелодию?

— Если бы ты был таким мудаком, как продолжаешь быть сейчас, то, нет, не сказал бы.

— Я не мудак. — мне не нравиться, когда меня называют мудаком, даже если это правда. Никогда.

— Мм, нет, самый настоящий мудачило. — Луи ответил таким тоном будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире. Ублюдок.

— Просто завались, пожалуйста. — раздраженно проговорил я.

— Ты как со взрослыми разговариваешь? — нахмурился этот мудак.

Ну, _бля-я-ять_ , он опять начинает?

— У меня болит задница от твоего члена. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой разговаривал? — Луи похоже пытается убить меня взглядом.

— Ты не можешь быть уверен, что это был мой член. Я творческая личность в твоей заднице могло побывать что угодно. — прищурившись сказал он. Теперь я пытаюсь убить его взглядом. Мудак.

— Тебе же лучше, чтобы моей заднице ничего кроме твоего члена не побывало. — его взгляд стал снисходительным, и он перевел его на свой комод, ухмыляясь. — Что там? — спросил я, и не дожидаясь его ответа, сам встал проверить.

— А ты не ахуел ли? — возмущенно спрашивает Луи, когда я открываю уже четвертый из пяти ящиков.

— Нет. — я тянусь к пятому.

— Съебись, пожалуйста, оттуда. — уже зло произносит он, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Нет. — ухмыляюсь я, и открываю самый нижний ящик. — Ахуеть, блять! — я в восторге. — Мы должны это попробовать. _Все_ попробовать. — говорю я Луи, развернувшись к нему.

—  _Мы_ ничего не должны. Это ты должен съебать уже к себе домой. Тебя родители уже наверно потеряли, ребенок. — говорит он, вставая с кровати, и не стесняясь своей наготы, подходит, чтобы закрыть ящик, который до отказа набит игрушками из секс-шопа. Там одних дилдо только штук пятнадцать, разные наручники, анальные пробки, кляпы, повязки на глаза, и еще много разной хуйни для веселого время провождения. _Мы_ обязаны этим воспользоваться.

— Ты меня потерял, _папочка_? — спрашиваю я, выделяя последнее слово, и подхожу на шаг ближе, вставая почти в плотную.

— Лучше бы потерял. — говорит он, поднимая подбородок и заходит в ванную, закрывая ее на замок. Попытаться стоило.

— Вечно ты портишь момент! — хмурясь, кричу ему через дверь.

— Не было никакого момента, был лишь взрослый мужчина, и маленький озабоченный ребенок! — прокричали мне в ответ. — Чтоб, когда я выйду тебя не было в моем доме. — а затем звук льющейся воды.

Ха, ага конечно, не будет меня здесь, размечтался. Ухмыльнувшись я пошел в гостиную.

***

Луи спустился, уже полностью одетым, минут через двадцать, когда я смотрел вторую серию «Теории Большого Взрыва» по телеку.

— Нет, Зейн, когда я тебя увижу, я тебя… — он замолчал, увидев меня, — я перезвоню. — сказал, убирая телефон от уха. — Ты, блять, все еще тут. — недовольно почти прокричал Томлинсон. — Убирайся! — он показывает на входную дверь недалеко от лестницы.

— Не ори.

— Да, заебал ты. Я же сказал тебе убираться вон из моего дома.

— Но я ведь не говорил, что собираюсь уходить. Мне нравиться у тебя. — ответил я, вставая с дивана, и подходя к мини бару, наливая себе бокал вина.

— Эта бутылка стоит четыре тысячи долларов. — сказал Луи, хмуро глядя на предмет обсуждения.

— Я знаю. Это мое любимое. — довольно ухмыляюсь, и отпиваю из бокала. Луи просто смотрит на меня несколько секунд.

— У тебя хороший вкус. — говорит он. — А теперь… Пошел. Вон.

— Мм-м, нет, мне здесь нравиться. — кажется, если я произнесу еще хоть слово, то Луи взорвется, поэтому. — И я еще хочу потрахаться с тобой в твоем бассейне. И, возможно, используя твои игрушки. Мы просто обязаны их использовать. — я киваю в подтверждение своих слов. И Томлинсон опять молча смотрит на меня в течение небольшого времени, а затем… взрывается. Он глубоко вдыхает, и не произнесся ни слова, просто выходит из собственной квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок. Мило.

***

**POV Луи**

Ублюдок, блять, недоразвитый. Заебал сука. Сколько, блять, надо было выпить, чтобы притащить его к себе домой?

— Я тебя ненавижу. — говорю я в трубку Зейну, вместо приветствия. — Очень сильно ненавижу. И я не могу тебя уволить, поэтому ненавижу еще сильнее за это. Поэтому я просто убью тебя во сне, выпотрошу, пропущу через мясорубку и скормлю двум собакам моих сестер.

— И снова здравствуй. — весело отвечает Зейн. — Что такого случилось за те пять минут, что мы не говорили? В прошлый раз ты хотел просто поотрубать мне конечности и выколоть глаза. А сейчас дошел до раслчененки.

— Гарри все еще у меня в квартире.

— Так выгони его. — он сказал это так, будто это самое очевидное, а я идиот, который не додумался до этого.

— Серьезно? Как будто я не пытался. Он, по-моему, уже прописал себя там.

— А ты сейчас не дома?

— Нет. Я ушел.

— Из собственного дома? — он скорее констатирует, чем спрашивает. — Только потому что там Гарри?

— Нет, потому что я думал, что он свалил, и собирался сходить себе за завтраком. И то что он все еще там ничего не меняет. Я все еще хочу есть. — сказал я, уже приближаясь к своей любимой пекарне. Там потрясающие круассаны, но нет доставки. Печаль.

— Жалуйся. — говорит он. Я не успеваю сказать ему что он конченный мудак, и слышу какое-то шуршание на том конце, затем невнятный шепот кого-то кто не является Зейном, затем кого-то кто является Зейном, затем, вполне внятный, смех двух ублюдков.

— Ты конченный мудак. — все же сказал я. — Что ты там, блять, делаешь?

— Я мирно спал со своим парнем, пока ты не разбудил меня в безбожно ранний час, тем самым испортив это, до недавнего времени, прекрасное субботнее утро. — на добрую минуту между нами воцарилось молчание.

— Красноречиво. — кивнул я, понимая, что меня не увидят.

— Я знаю. — ответил Зи. — Но серьезно, что он опять сделал?

— Он, законченный мудачило, шатался по моему дому, пока я спал. И он ТРОГАЛ. МОЮ. ГИТАРУ.

— Можно без подробностей? Мне не обязательно знать, как ты называешь своего дружка. — могу поклясться, что он притворно скривился. Ублюдок. Ненавижу.

— Извращенец.

— Я извращенец? — удивился он. — Я видел твою коллекцию игрушек. И я еще извращенец?!

— Ублюдок, ты и подарил мне добрую часть этой коллекции, извращенец! — это действительно был он. У него своеобразное чувство юмора, знаете ли.

Зейн собирался что-то ответить, но я перебил его, вспоминая то, что заботит меня сейчас больше всего.

— Он видел песню.

— И? — уже серьезно спрашивает друг. — Ему понравилось?

— Не знаю. — я нахмурился, вспоминая наш с ним диалог, кажется он ничего не сказал по этому поводу. — Может быть. Он пел ее, играя на моей гитаре. — в ответ я услышал _два_ сдавленных смешка. — Придурки.

— Прости, — он слишком веселый для человека, у которого должно быть похмелье. — Я не хотел. Я просто… Не могу. Блять, твоей гитаре. Это не должно быть так смешно. Прости.

— Идиот.

— Я знаю. Прости. Давай серьезно.

— Ну, давай. — съязвил я.

— Не огрызайся со страшимы. — наиграно грозно произнес Зейн.

— Я, вообще-то, старше. — прищурившись проговорил я, открывая дверь пекарни и вставая в очередь. Почему всегда, когда я прихожу сюда, здесь хуева туча народу?

— Серьезно, поговори с ним. Ты ведь хотел, чтобы он исполнил эту песню, разве нет? — он меня проигнорировал, писька сраная.

— Но он все еще придурок, я говорил, что не скажу ему о песне, и сам о ней забуду, если он так и продолжит быть куском говна. — ладно, это прозвучало, так будто я пятилетняя девочка, которой только что сказали, что Санты не существует. Ну, сука. Я тридцати двух летний мужик, это должно было звучать грубо, зло, и даже немного устрашающе, а не так будто обидели ребенка.

— Обидели мальчика. — просюсюкал мой друг. Конечно же он заметил мой тон. Наблюдательный мудачило.

— Отъебись. — проворчал я.

— Ладно, — он явно там ухмыляется, — но реально, ты совсем не собираешься предлагать эту песню, хоть кому-то? Я уверен она ахуена.

— Ты ее не слышал. Откуда ты можешь знать, может это самая ужасная песня в моей жизни? — ответил я, выглядывая в перед толпы, смотря на сколько продвинулась очередь. Еще два человека.

— Чувак, я знаю тебя. Я слышал все твои песни, и я все еще обижен, что не слышал эту, но даже те что были не самыми лучшими, звучали ахуенней, чем сегодняшние хиты некоторых звезд.

— Вот не надо, некоторые были просто ужасны. — говорю я. — Но эта правда неплоха. Я бы хотел, чтоб Гарри ее исполнил. У него крутой голос, и все дела, но не думаю, что смогу выдержать его общество так долго. Он такой раздражающий.

— Сказал инфантильный мужчина за тридцать. — ответил Зейн. _Что?!_

— Как ты меня обозвал? — прищурившись спросил я.

— Я тебя не обзывал.

— Ага, блять, друг называется. — сказал я, продвигаясь ближе к кассе.

— Только друг скажет правду в лицо. — отвел мне _друг_.

— Как скажешь, мудилло.

— Ну бля. Ты не мог обидеться. — сказал Зи, так будто бы уже устал от разговора со мной. Мудилло. — Давай, проехали. Вернемся к твоей песне.

— Как скажешь. — наигранно обижено пробурчал я.

— Вот и ладненько. — мудак не повелся. — Серьезно, поговори с ним. Ты сделаешь из него звезду. Я уверен он не откажется. Ни один идиот не откажется.

— Идиот — это верно подмечено. — встрял я.

— Не перебивай. — я _чувствую_ , как он нахмурился. — Я слышал, как он…

— Прости, подожди, тут очередь подошла. — снова перебил я Зейна. Он аж засопел, видимо, от злости. Не любит, когда его перебивают.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровалась со мной милая девушка-брюнетка, лет двадцати, за прилавком. — Вам как обычно? — спросила она. Да, я частый посетитель.

— Да, только в два раза больше, пожалуйста. — с улыбкой ответил я, все еще держа телефон, с дышащим Зейном на том конце, возле уха.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась брюнетка, и пошла за десятью круассанами, на кухню.

— Ты все? — спросил друг из телефона.

— Нет, — ответил я.

— Ладно, — он замолчал на доли секунды, а затем продолжил. — Бесишь. — как раз, когда мне принесли коробку с моим завтраком. Я снова улыбнулся девушке, как только она протянула мне коробку.

— Вот, с Вас 16.50. — я протянул девушке кредитку, и когда она мне ее вернула, направился к выходу, в оной руке держа телефон, другой круассаны.

— Теперь все. — с, немного, издевательской улыбкой сказал я Зейну, надеясь, что он поймет это по моему голосу. Люблю его бесить. Это месть, он делает это чаще чем я.

— Бесишь, — сказал он снова.

— Я знаю.

— А-а-а, — застонал от безысходности мой друг. — Проехали. — он глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. — Твоя песня и Гарри. Что ты собираешься делать?

— Я не знаю. — я задумался, действительно не зная, что делать. И эти круассаны. Понятия не имею, почему взял и ему тоже. Ладно, вру. Наверное, я хотел бы поговорить с ним, но не думаю, что сделаю это. — Просто выгоню его, когда вернусь и все.

— Серьезно, он ведь знает об этой песне. Думаешь он оставит тебя в покое? — ненавижу, когда Зейн прав. — Почему ты не хочешь поговорить с ним?

— Думаю, это будет слишком неловко, что ли? — неуверенно спросил я, сам не зная точного ответа.

— Почему это должно быть неловко?

— Очевидно, что мы переспали вчера, но никто из нас не помнит прошлую ночь.

— Серьезно? — я не могу понять с какой интонацией он говорит. — Вы нихуя не помните? — теперь он удивлен.

— Нет. И вообще, чему ты удивляешься? Это вообще-то твоя вина. — возмутился я, сворачивая на свою улицу.

— Я? — в еще большем удивлении произнес друг. — Я-то здесь причем? Я вам свечку не держал.

— Ты меня напоил. — обвиняюще, произнес я. — Только ты мне наливал.

— Ладно, возможно в этом есть и моя вина, но ты ведь сам пил. Я не вливал тебе алкоголь в глотку насильно.

— Короче, давай просто забудем. Я все равно считаю, что это ты виноват.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. — ответил друг. — Но я считаю, что тебе стоит с ним поговорить.

Я глубоко вздохнул. Я знаю, что должен. И даже, возможно, хочу этого. Но это не так просто, как может показаться. Я остановился возле своего подъезда, и посмотрел на коробку со сладким, которого много мне одному, в моей руке. Ладно, черт с ним. Я поговорю с Гарри.

— Хорошо. — сдался я. — Я предложу ему исполнить песню. Возможно даже контракт на длительное сотрудничество. Он правда шикарно поет. Я уверен он быстро станет звездой. Только пообещай, что не дашь мне свихнуться из-за этого ребенка. Он невыносим. — ладно, возможно, я немного утрирую, но мне можно. Я только что согласился подписать контракт, возможно, с самим сатаной. Хорошо, я опять это делаю. Ну, не могу я не преувеличивать.

— Окей, друг. — с улыбкой в голосе ответил Зейн. — Я буду рядом. Давай, иди говори со своим любовничком. Предложи ему то, от чего он не сможет отказаться. — я уже собирался ответить, как Зи торопливо добавил. — Я не имел ввиду ничего пошлого.

— Пошел ты. — я тоже улыбнулся. — Иди трахни своего парня. В понедельник увидимся.

— С радостью. — оживился друг. — Увидимся. Набери меня, когда поговоришь с ним.

— Окей. — ответил я, и сбросил вызов. Глубоко вдохнув, и медленно выпустив воздух. Я стал настраиваться на долгий разговор, и зашел в здание направляясь к лифтам.

***

**POV Гарри**

Луи не было уже где-то часа пол, может дольше. Он решил свалить на совсем из собственного дома? Ха, идиот. Похуй. Я есть хочу. Переключив, все еще идущую, «Теорию Большого Взрыва» на какой-то музыкальный канал и сделав по громче, я пошел в другой конец комнаты, туда, где была кухня. Заглянув в холодильник Томлинсона, я понял, что мне влом готовить, поэтому я просто решил сделать чай, возможно с сэндвичем с джемом и Нутеллой. Да, так и сделаю. Я поставил чайник, как раз в тот момент, когда входная дверь открылась, и в ней показался Луи с какой-то коробкой в руках.

— Что это? — спросил я, прищуриваясь и указывая на предмет в его руках.

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты слишком наглый и любопытный? — хмурясь спросил Луи.

— Да. Ты. Очень много раз. Я сбился со счета. — ответил я, и заглянул в коробку, которую он поставил на кухонный стол. — Круассаны. — я улыбнулся.

— Ага. — просто сказал мой босс, и достал две чашки поставив их на стол. Я нахмурился. Серьезно? Он не собирается с криками выставить меня за дверь? Кто это вообще? Где мой вечно орущий, и слишком импульсивный Луи Томлинсон?

— Что случилось пока ты гулял? — спросил я, с подозрением следя за его передвижениями по кухне. Он выкладывал выпечку на тарелку, и готовил все необходимое для того чтобы сделать чай. И он _спокоен_. Что, блять, происходит? Я думал, когда он вернется, будет рвать и метать. Почему он так спокоен?

— Ничего. Я просто ходил за завтраком. — ответил Луи, не глядя на меня, заваривая чай. Ладно. Я все еще слегка удивлен. То есть, я, блять, пиздецки в шоке. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой. — говорит, когда чай уже дымиться в чашках, а он сидит за столом, и ждет, пока я присоединюсь к нему. Так. Окей. Он выглядит серьезным. Что происходит? Но, я не могу не пошутить.

— Поговорить? Звучит серьезно. — наигранно хмурюсь я, и сажусь за стол, затем хватаюсь за сердце в притворном ужасе. — О нет, ты собираешься меня бросить? Мы разводимся? У тебя есть другой? Как ты мог? Ты разбил мне сердце, бесчувственный мудак.

— Идиот. — Луи выпускает смешок, и пытается скрыть усмешку за кружкой. Кажется, мне удалось разрядить обстановку. Я просто улыбаюсь, и пожимаю плечами на его слова.

— Сам такой.

— Мы что в детском саду? — спрашивает он.

— Возможно, кто знает. — говорю я, протягивая руку к круассанам.

— Я хотел поговорить о песне. — игнорирует Луи мои последние слова, видимо ненамеренный спорить. Скучный он сейчас кокой-то.

— А что с песней? — спросил я не понимая. — И, вообще, о ты какой песне?

— Той, которой ты меня разбудил.

— А что с ней не так? Крутая песня. — говорю я, хмурясь и поедая сдобу. Не понимаю почему он со мной разговаривает о музыке. Если он хочет совет, пусть идет к Зейну. Он звукорежиссер. А я просто самоучка, я мало что в этом понимаю.

— Хорошо, что тебе нравиться, — говорит он, и замолкает на несколько секунд, кажется собираясь с мысля. У него на лице написано, что он сейчас в своей голове спорит сам с собой. — Хочешь ее исполнить? — все же говорит он.

Подождите, _что?!_

— Что? — в шоке спросил я.

— Ты хочешь записать эту песню, и выпустить как первый сольный сингл? — медленно произнес Томлинсон, смотря мне в глаза. Ладно, это немного слишком неожиданно. Я думал, он не выдержит и выгонит меня, еще до завершения стажировки, а он предлагает мне работу? Да, сука, профессионально сломал систему.

— Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что предлагаешь мне работу?

— Да. Я предлагаю тебе подписать контракт с нашей звукозаписывающей студией, и со мной. Ну и еще с пиар-компанией. И еще с некоторыми людьми. Но это все нюансы. — я в шоке.

— Почему?

— Потому что, я уверен, что ты станешь популярным. У тебя потрясающий голос, ты отлично играешь на гитаре, и я могу предположить, что время от времени пишешь, очень даже неплохую, музыку. И как бы сильно ты меня не бесил, я не идиот чтоб упускать потенциальную звезду.

О-о-окей. Это все надо переварить. Я даже не знаю, что ответить.

— Я… могу подумать? — спрашиваю, все еще немного шокировано.

— Конечно. Подумай. Кроме тебя я все равно никому больше не дам эту песню… — он резко замолчал, и по его выражению лица я понял, что он не хотел этого говорить, и сейчас пытается убить себя силой мысли. Блять, эта фраза прозвучала слишком странно, даже в моей голове. Я ухмыльнулся. Неужели эта песня настолько личная?

— Почему ты никому не дашь эту песню. Ты работаешь со многими потрясающими звездами. Предложи ее кому-то. Она вмиг станет хитом. — кажется, я сделал так, что теперь он меня ненавидит еще больше. Но его так весело задрачивать. Он так бесится постоянно.

— А тебе домой не пора? — зло спрашивает Луи. Я спросил что-то не то?

— Нет. — просто отвечаю, продолжая есть свой завтрак.

— Свали, пожалуйста, к _себе_ домой. Подумай о моем предложении, посоветуйся с родителями, друзьями, своим котом, попугаем, не знаю кто у тебя есть, и в понедельник скажешь, что решил. — ага как же. С родителями. Прям вот сейчас вижу, как говорю папе, что вместо юриспруденции выбрал контракт со звукозаписывающей студией, и после этих слов… Да я даже, блять, боюсь представить, что будет потом. У него в сейфе лежит револьвер.

— Но я не хочу к _себе_ домой. Мне нравиться у _тебя_. — говорю я. Показывая на него круассаном.

— И ты собираешься торчать здесь еще…? — он не закончил свой вопрос, уточная у меня.

— Не знаю. Я никуда не тороплюсь.

— А если я тороплюсь?

— А ты торопишься?

— Да. — слишком быстро отвечает он.

— А, по-моему, нет. Ты даже за завтраком пошел пешком. Если тебе куда-то надо, почему не взял машину?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не брал машину?

— Твои ключи лежат на рояле, рядом с ключами от квартиры, ты даже их не взял.

— У меня ведь не одна машина, и есть запасные ключи от квартиры. — бесит.

— Завались, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты ходил пешком, и этого достаточно. — раздраженно ответил я, и сделал глоток чая. Луи ухмыляется. Мудак.

— Ты затыкаешь меня в моем собственном доме? Ты не охерел ли, ребенок? — возмущается Луи.

— Еще раз назовешь меня ребенком, и я трахну тебя на этом рояле. — я показываю на белый инструмент в центре гостиной.

Первый раз в жизни слышу, чтобы человек так громко смеялся. Блять, вот урод. Чего он ржет, сука?

— Ага, блять, если ты еще хоть раз меня трахнешь, тогда я радужный единорог. — он все еще не может успокоиться.

— Ну ты действительно радужный. — замечаю я. — И с чего ты решил, что я тебя не смогу трахнуть? Я ведь уже делал это.

— Ха. Это случилось только потому что я тогда выпил. Я топ. И это никогда не изменится. Просто смирись.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что только что сказал, что мне надо смириться с тем, что ты меня будешь трахать? — я прищурился, допивая свой чай.

— Съебись. — раздраженно отвечает Луи. Я довольно улыбаюсь, и встаю, направляясь обратно к телевизору, оставляя свою посуду на столе. — А убрать чашку не хочешь, свинья?

— Нет. — говорю я немного громче чем две минуты назад, чтобы он меня услышал в другом конце комнаты. — Я гость, вообще-то, если ты забыл. Ты негостеприимен. Кто еще свинья.

— Бесишь, — сквозь зубы проговорил Томлинсон.

— Спасибо за комплимент. — я улыбнулся.

— Пошел ты. — отвечает он, убирая со стола. — Если ты собираешься остаться, тебе придется надеть хотя бы штаны. Как ты заметил, ты в гостях. Веди себя прилично.

— Нет.

— Пойди оденься, ребенок! — он повысил голос.

— Это приглашение потрахаться на рояле? — с наигранной наивной надеждой в голосе спросил я.

— Иди на хуй.

— Еще одно приглашение?

—  _А-а-а-а_ , — раздраженно стонет Луи, и направляется в мою сторону. — Почему ты такой? — любопытно спрашивает, забираясь с ногами на диван с противоположной от меня стороны, и полностью поворачивается ко мне, боком облокачиваясь на спинку мягкой мебели.

— Какой? — уточняю я, смотря на него краем глаза.

— Раздражающий.

— А почему ты такой скучный?

— Ну если я такой скучный, то что ты тут делаешь? Иди домой. — он обиделся? Или мне показалось?

— Ты веселый, когда раздражен. — улыбаюсь я. — Прям как сейчас.

— Иди… — я ухмыляюсь, и смотрю в его сторону, он повторяется, — в _лес_ … _гулять_. — или нет. Ха. Выкрутился.

— Хм, нет, спасибо, мне и тут хорошо.

— Давай молча посмотрим телевизор. — прищурившись предлагает Луи, и отворачиваясь от меня, берет пульт и начинает перещелкивать каналы. Я смотрю на него улыбаясь, несколько мгновений, а затем возвращаю внимание на экран. Кажется, этот раунд за мной.

***

— Да почему ты такой упертый? — чуть ли не в истерике интересуется Луи у меня.

— А _ты_ почему такой упертый? — в ответ спрашиваю я.

Мы смотрим пятый Форсаж, который крутят по какому-то каналу. И уже минут пятнадцать спорим.

Как и всегда в общем-то. Ничего удивительного.

— Ну почему ты никак не поймешь, что машины круче? — он пытается расчленить меня силой мысли. Я вижу это у него в глазах.

— Я не отрицал того что они крутые. Мне нравятся машины. Но они скучные. — пытаюсь объяснить я.

— Ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь катался на машине? Нормальной гоночной тачке?

— Да, конечно я ездил на крутых спортивных авто. А ты хотя бы раз в жизни хоть рядом с мотоциклом стоял?

— Стоял, и ездил, и сломал после этого три ребра и ногу. — отвечает Луи, нахмурившись. Ха, теперь все ясно. Я счастливо улыбаюсь.

— Ты боишься. — констатирую факт.

— Я не боюсь. — сквозь зубы говорит он. — Я всего лишь сказал, что это не круто и не безопасно.

— И что ты боишься.

— Я не боюсь.

— Боишься.

— Нет.

— Боишься.

— Свали домой. — он злится.

— Нет. Ты… — меня прерывает звонок телефона, который лежит на столике напротив дивана. Ненавижу, когда меня перебивают. Перевожу взгляд на телефон Луи, и что я вижу…? _«Дес Стайлс»_. Ему звонит мой отец. — Почему тебе звонит мой отец? — нахмурившись спрашиваю я.

— Он адвокат, который консультирует нашу студию. — поспешно проговаривает Луи, и схватив телефон идет в сторону своего кабинета. Ага конечно, вот прям сейчас я тебе поверил, что вы будете говорить о работе. Я встал, и пошел следом. Мой босс не до конца закрыл дверь в комнату, и у меня есть шанс подслушать. Идиот. — Да, мистер Стайлс, все отлично… Нет… Да, правда он в общем-то справляется. —  _они сейчас обо мне?!_  — Нет, Гарри со всеми нормально ладит. — он вчера так набухался, что забыл не только то что было после, но и то что было до? Он не помнит, как я вчера «ладил» с Джеком? Почему он врет? — Я не знаю, правда. Все действительно отлично. То, что вы мне говорите, что он неуправляем, не воспитан, грубый и не любит ладить с людьми… Вы мне сейчас как будто совершенно другого человека описали… — врет, блять, и не краснеет. В этом нет никакого смысла. — Не знаю, почему так. Может ему просто нравиться, то чем он сейчас занимается? — он разворачиваться в сторону двери, и мы сталкиваемся с ним взглядами. Он смотрит на меня в упор. _Блять_. Кажется, мне пизда. Я опять вижу в его глазах свой расчлененный труп. — Хорошо… Да, конечно. До свидания, мистер Стайлс. — он бросает трубку, и… _Ебать_. Он идет прямо ко мне. Я выпрямляюсь, и отхожу на шаг от двери, когда он ее резко распахивает. — Тебя, блять, не учили, что подслушивать не хорошо? — грозно произносит Луи.

— Так, может надо было пожаловаться моему отцу, что он не воспитал меня? — ядовито отвечаю я.

— В следующий раз так и сделаю! — он повысил голос.

— Не ори. — рычу я. — Почему ты треплешься с моим отцом обо мне? И что более важно почему ты врешь? — спрашиваю.

— Тебя это не касается. — отвечает он, и уходит обратно в сторону дивана.

— Вы говорите обо мне за моей спиной, это еще как меня касается! — теперь я повышаю голос. Луи меня игнорирует. Он просто садится на диван и продолжает смотреть Форсаж. Ну, да, конечно. Мы еще не договорили. Поэтому я встаю прямо перед ним, ставя свои ноги по обоим сторонам от его, загораживая ему обзор. — Почему ты разговариваешь обо мне с моим отцом? — снова спрашиваю я, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — спрашивает он, устало вздыхая, и поднимая свой взгляд на меня. Он смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Правду? — спрашиваю, поднимая брови. Томлинсон смотрит на меня в течении нескольких секунд, кажется, что-то обдумывая.

— Ладно, когда я согласился взять тебя, две недели назад, твой отец попросил рассказывать ему о том, как ты справляешься.

— Почему ты согласился?

— Я тогда не знал, что это ты. Мне просто стало жаль парня, за которым шпионит его отец. И подумал, что лучше я буду что-то недоговаривать, чем кто-то другой будет сдавать бедного ребенка с потрохами. Но, как я, блять, чертовски ошибался. — нахмурившись сказал Луи.

— Поэтому ты ему до сих пор врешь? — я проигнорировал его последнюю реплику.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я всегда ему вру? — любопытно поинтересовался мой босс.

— А разве ты говорил правду? — Томлинсон только пожал плечами слабо улыбаясь, и молчал. — Что это значит? — я нахмурился, а он опять, просто пожал плечами. Он раздражает. — Ты решил поиграть в молчанку? — и что вы думаете он сделал? _Просто поджал плечами, странно ухмыляясь_. — Да скажи ты уже что-то. — почти прокричал я.

— Что мне сказать? — наигранно удивленно спросил мистер люблю-бесить-людей.

— Ну может ответишь на мой вопрос?

— Который?

— Да любой! — крикнул я ему в лицо.

— Не ори, блять. — улыбка с его лица пропала.

— Ответь на вопрос. — более спокойно попросил я.

— Ладно, — Луи глубоко вздохнул, — я не всегда вру, некоторая часть из того что я ему говорю правда.

— Почему?

— Что почему?

— Почему ты продолжаешь врать? — заинтересованно спрашиваю я. Он ведь уже давно мог вышвырнуть меня, рассказав все моему отцу. Видимо, он все же не хочет, чтобы я ушел. Я улыбнулся этой мысли.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил ему всю правду? Что ты постоянно со всеми срешься и домогаешься меня?

— Я не домогаюсь. — громко говорю я, чтобы до него наконец дошла.

— А что ты делаешь?

— Привлекаю внимание? Ты мне нравишься. Я не умею делать намеки, поэтому просто говорю прямо чего хочу.

_О, Боже, блять!_ Поверить не могу, что я только что это сказал. Я реально признался в том, что он мне нравиться?! Ебанный ты в рот, почему я такой дебил? _А-а-а-а, блять! Зачем_ я это сделал? И вообще с какого хуя это взялось, если он мне не нравится. Да, я признаю, он сексуальный, и ахуенный, и из-за него я постоянно возбужден. Но блять, это просто подростковая природа — быть вечно возбужденным. Это не имеет никакого отношения к чувствам, или еще какой-то хуйне, которой у меня нет, внутри.

— Нравлюсь… — у Луи такой взгляд будто его только что осенило.

— Ну, да, ты довольно сексуален, я никогда этого не отрицал. — попытался выкрутиться я.

— Нее-ет. — протянул шатен, — это не то что ты сказал сначала. Ты сказал, что я тебе _нравлюсь_ , а не что я сексуален. Это разные вещи.

— Нет, это одно и тоже. И, блять, не придирайся, нахуй, к словам. — раздраженно ответил я. Томлинсон победно улыбнулся. Мудак.

— Так, значит я тебе нравлюсь. — он констатирует факт. Ублюдок. Нет, теперь он мне определенно, точно не нравиться. Придурок.

— Нет, ты мне не нравишься.

— Да, нравлюсь.

— Да нет, блять, ебись оно все конем, не нравишься! — кричу я практически ему в лицо, опираясь руками на спинку дивана, по обе стороны от его головы. Он ухмыляется, и опускает свои руки мне на бедра, проводя ими до моих колен, и надавливает, сгибая их, и усаживая к себе на колени. Его лицо слишком близко к моему.

— Да, определенно точно нравлюсь. — он кивает, поглаживая мои бедра, а я питаюсь не обращать внимания на то, что мне это нравиться, и убить его взглядом. _С каких, гребанных пор он стал вести?_ Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, периодически переводя взгляды на губы, в течении каких-то нескольких секунд, но это казалось вечностью. Признаю, это горячо. Мне даже стало жарко. А я все еще в одних боксерах. Это блять, чертовски, горячо. Спустя еще пару мгновения, я не выдержал и потянулся к Луи за поцелуем, он, ухмыльнувшись, сделал тоже самое. И мы почти поцеловались, я уже предчувствовал потрясающий секс на диване, как нас прервал его телефон. Томлинсон нахмурился, и пробормотав «черт», достал телефон из переднего кармана штанов, чуть сдвигая меня на его коленях, его рука все еще лежала на моей ноге.

— Это всего лишь смс. — сказал он, печатая ответ.

— От кого? — поинтересовался я, не дожидаясь ответа, заглядывая в его телефон, чтоб самому посмотреть, какой ублюдок прервал нас, и возможно убить его потом. — Джек? — ну конечно, блять это этот упырь. — Какого хуя ему надо? — грубо спрашиваю я, хмурясь.

— Он мой менеджер. И он сказал, что завтра мне надо будет заехать в офис. Это его работа. — Луи тоже нахмурился. — Почему он тебе так не нравиться?

— Не почему. Просто так. Просто бесит. — ответил я, не смотря в глаза своему боссу. Он смотрел на меня в течении минуты, все еще хмурясь, а затем засмеялся, откидывая телефон, и возвращая свою вторую руку, мне на бедро.

— Блять, да он был прав! Ты ревнуешь! — восторженно воскликнул Луи.

_Что, блять?!_ Что он сказал? С чего он, сука, это взял? Кто, блять, ему эту хуету наплел? Ревную, ага, как же. Было бы кого, и к кому.

— Что за хуйню ты несешь? — я нахмурился. — Хватит ржать.

— Ты ревнуешь. Поверить не могу, он действительно был прав. — почему он блять в восторге от мысли, что я якобы ревную?

— Во-первых, я НЕ ревную. Никогда и никого. А во-вторых, кто был прав? — это не совсем ложь. Я действительно не ревную, просто никто не смеет трогать то, что принадлежит мне.

— Нет, ты ревнуешь. Джек был прав, — _кто, блять?_

— Ну конечно же Джек. Что он еще тебе сказал? Может, предложил выйти за него? — раздраженно спрашиваю я.

— Блять, да ты ведь не серьезно. — сомневаясь скорее спрашивает, чем говорит он, с нерешительной улыбкой. Когда я ничего не отвечаю, и просто продолжаю смотреть на него, он округляет свои глаза и продолжает. — Он ____женат, и только что вернулся из отпуска по уходу за ребенком.

Блять, неловко получилось…

Но это, сука, не означает, что Луи ему не нравиться. И это не отменяет, того что Джек стоял _слишком_ близко, и трогал то, что ему не принадлежит.

— Да похуй. — сказал я, стараясь перевести тему, и, опустив свои руки на плечи Томлинсону, начал целовать линию его челюсти, спускаясь на шею.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, поглаживая большими пальцами мои бедра.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Мы не будем трахаться. — твердо говорит Луи, скрещивая руки на груди, и пытаясь отстранится от меня. Мистер Импотент вернулся.

— Да, почему ты такой? — обиженно спрашиваю я, отстраняясь от него.

— Какой?

— Скучный.

— А, то есть, если бы я был шлюхой, я был бы веселым? — спрашивает, приподнимая брови.

— Ты сейчас сказал, что я шлюха? — оскорбленно уточняю я. Мудак.

— Заметь, это ты сейчас сказал, не я.

— Да, пошел ты. — отвечаю я, вставая и подходя к бару, чтобы налить себе бокал вина.

— И мне налей. — просит Луи, следя за моими действиями.

— Сам встанешь. — грубо отвечаю я, и сажусь на диван как можно дальше от него.

— Ты обиделся? — удивленно спрашивает Томлинсон, поворачиваясь ко мне.

— Нет.

— Ага, обиделся. Надулся, как маленький мальчик, которому на рождество подарили пижаму с Человеком пауком вместо Бэтмена. — я резко обернулся в его сторону. Это шутка? Ахуеть теперь.

— И о чем еще вы трепались с моим отцом? — я еще больше раздражен.

— Да, так, кое о чем. — он улыбается, и с весельем в голосе продолжает. — Ты действительно просидел у себя в комнате два дня после этого?

— Мне было пять! — чуть ли не в истерике кричу я. — Я был обижен, разочарован в Санте, думал, что был плохим весь год. Для пятилетнего ребенка это было трагедией.

— Не-а, это было трагедией для _избалованного_ пятилетнего ребенка. Я в детстве радовался любому подарку под елкой.

— У тебя было ужасное детство. — я прищурился, делая глоток из бокала.

— У меня было потрясающее детство, за которое я безгранично благодарен своей семье. — Луи сказал это так серьезно и так пристально посмотрел на меня, что мне даже стало как-то не по себе.

— Ладно, все давай просто продолжим смотреть фильм. — я попытался перевести тему, которая грозилась перерасти либо в еще один спор, либо стать слишком серьезной и личной, а я не особо хочу сейчас ни того ни другого.

— Там реклама. — сказал Томлинсон, и сел с ногами на диван, так как сидел в начале, полностью повернувшись ко мне.

— Ну, тогда давай посмотрим рекламу. — отвечаю я, не смотря в его сторону.

— Ну, ладно, _ребенок_ , давай смотреть рекламу. — говорит Луи, и, пододвигаясь, ложиться головой мне на колени, разворачиваясь к телевизору. Он вообще ахуел?

— А ты не ахуел ли? — нахмурившись спрашиваю я.

— Учился у лучших. — с небольшой улыбкой отвечает он, не отводя взгляда от телевизора.

***

Я весь день провел у Томлинсона дома. Как бы он меня не пытался выставить, у него нихуяшиньки не получилось. И мы почти не срались. Ну может только раз шесть не больше. Хотя нет. Наверно, все же, больше. Но не суть. Это все равно было намного меньше, чем в офисе за несколько часов. Все, в общем-то, было заебись. Мы смотрели телик. Спорили из-за всякой хуйни, что там шла. Немного поговорили о музыке. Посрались из-за нее. Опять спорили о мотоциклах и машинах. Заказали пиццу. Посрались пока выбирали начинку. Ну и вы, короче, поняли. Так было что бы мы не делали. Мы просто срались по любому поводу. И нет, я не противоречу сам себе. Это все равно было не так, как раньше. Я не знаю. Не могу объяснить самому себе почему. Просто не так. Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что это был первый раз, с момента нашего знакомства, когда мы с ним нормально общались.

Сейчас почти десять вечера, и мы все еще на диване, с которого целый день почти не вставали, смотрим телик. Луи опять лежит на моих коленях.

— Уже почти десять. — замечает он, переводя взгляд с телевизора на меня.

— И? — спрашиваю, поднимая брови. — Я знаю.

— Тебе пора домой. — это первый раз за сегодня, когда он говорит это спокойно, просто констатируя факт, а не пытаясь выгнать меня.

— Я не хочу. Еще рано.

— Мне завтра с утра надо в офис, так что сейчас тебе надо домой.

Я глубоко вздохнул, и посмотрел ему в глаза. Я устал. Серьезно, я, блять, устал. Целый день сидя на диване и нихуя не делая, я устал, поэтому…

— Ладно. Полагаю, что мне действительно пора.

— Ты сейчас серьезно, просто так согласился добровольно уйти? Я думал мне придется звать охрану, чтобы выставить тебя. — с весельем в голосе сказал он, поднимаясь с моих колен, садясь рядом.

— Отъебись. Я же не идиот какой-то и не ребенок гиперактивный, я тоже устал за сегодня. — объяснил я.

— Уверен? По-моему, и идиот, и ребенок, и гиперактивный. — улыбаясь, пошутил Луи.

— Иди… _спать_. — прищурившись ответил я, и встал, направляясь в его спальню, где остались все мои вещи.

— Обязательно, как только ты уйдешь. — слышу его ответ, с улыбкой в голосе. Он идет позади, в метре от меня.

Мы заходим в его комнату, и Луи падает на кровать, а я собираю наши разбросанные вещи, сразу надевая свои, а остальные швыряю в Томлинсона. Он терпит это пока я не оказываюсь одетым выше пояса, и в него не летят _мои_ боксеры. _Упс_.

— А ты не можешь, просто класть вещи на кровать, или хотя бы проходить мимо и не трогать их? — интересуется Луи, теребя в руках мои боксеры. Он рассматривает их и хмуриться, переводя взгляд на другую, его, пару, что я только что поднял, чтоб тоже в него кинуть, затем переводит взгляд на мою промежность, и, кажется, до него только что дошло что на мне не мое нижнее белье. — Ты спиздил мои боксеры.

— Одолжил. — уточняю я.

— А спросить нельзя было?

— Ты спал.

— А ты рылся в моих ящиках и шатался по моему дому в это время. — обвиняющее говорит Томлинсон.

— Мы, кажется, уже прошли это, нет? Ты опять хочешь посраться? — спрашиваю, надевая свои штаны.

— Проехали. Я вызову такси. — отвечает Луи. Ну вот и правильно, нехуй на ночь глядя настроение портить.

— Окей. — отвечаю, и достаю из переднего кармана джинс свой телефон, который провалялся там со вчерашнего вечера.

Один пропущенных от папы. Три от мамы. Один от Лиама. И смс от Лиама. Ого, да я популярен. Я игнорирую непринятые, и открываю смс.

**От кого: Лиам.**  
 _«Очень интересно, почему ты не отвечаешь? Жду подробностей ;) У тебя в 10.»_  
  
Так, значит мне уже действительно пора. Сейчас уже без двадцати, а ехать мне… Я без понятия. Не знаю, где сейчас нахожусь, вчера видимо было не до запоминания адреса, да думаю, если бы и постарался запомнить, то все равно бы не вспомнил сегодня, но судя из вида из окна это где-то в центе, а я живу в пригороде, а Лиам слишком пунктуальный. Так что ему придется подождать.

— Такси будет через пять минут. — говорит Луи, кладя свой телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, и переводя взгляд на меня.

— Хорошо. — отвечаю я, и иду в ванну, чтобы оценить свой внешний вид. Мм, да могло бы быть и лучше… Но все равно я выгляжу заебато. Я ухмыльнулся своему отражению и вернулся в комнату, начиная искать свою обувь. Я осмотрел комнату, но на видных местах их не оказалось, поэтому мне пришлось наклоняться, чтобы заглянуть под стол и кровать. — Помочь не хочешь? — раздраженно спрашиваю я, когда вылезаю из-под стола с одним ботинком, и замечаю счастливую ухмылку на лице Томлинсона.

— Нет. — он мотает головой. — Мне и отсюда неплохой вид открывается.

— С каких пор ты стал таким дерзким извращенцем?

— Это раздражает, правда? — спрашивает он. — Ты всегда такой.

— Спасибо. — я улыбаюсь, на что Луи лишь глубоко вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

Второй ботинок я нахожу под кроватью, и уже через несколько минут, после быстро кинутого Томлинсоном «увидимся в понедельник» и мной «окей, до встречи», я еду в такси к себе домой.

***

**POV Луи**

Как только за Гарри закрылась дверь, я сразу же вернулся в комнату и набрал номер Зейна.

— Ты поговорил с ним? — сразу спросил друг.

— Вот так вот прям сразу? Ни тебе «привет», ни «как дела?». А может я звоню из-за чего-то важного, может у меня ЧП? Что, если я тут умираю? А тебя интересует только поговорил я с Гарри или нет. — наигранно обиженно отвечаю я.

— Не выебуйся. — говорит Зи. — Так поговорил?

— Да, поговорил.

— И? Что он ответил?

— Что подумает.

— И все?

— А что он еще должен был ответить? — удивленно спрашиваю я.

— Не знаю. Но это как-то скучно. — его голос звучит грустно, и разочаровано, что ли?

— А чего ты ожидал. Что он в ту же секунду согласится и от радости начнет танцевать макарену. А я тебе это все перескажу, в ярких подробностях?

— Нет, идиот. Я думал вы опять посретесь, хотя бы. Это же вы. И то, что вы не орали дуг на друга, наталкивает меня на мысли о скором Конце Света.

— Ну, во-первых, ты придурок. — констатировал я факт. — А, во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что мы не орали друг на друга?

— Так Конца Света не будет?

— Идиот.

— Ага, как скажешь. — отмахнулся Малик. — Так из-за чего вы срались?

— Да мы целый день из-за чего-то срались. — ответил я, и на минуту на том конце воцарилось молчание.

— Он провел у тебя весь день? — удивленно спросил друг.

— Да.

— Я думал ты собирался его выставить.

— Я тоже так думал. Но это оказалось не так просто. — ответил я, думая о том, что наверно не очень и хотел его выгонять, раз он провел здесь весь день. Чтоб выгнать его мне всего лишь надо было позвонить управляющему зданием и попросить его прислать ко мне в квартиру пару охранников. Я не знаю, почему не сделал этого.

— Ну, ладно, как скажешь. — он не поверил мне. Конечно же не поверил. Ну хоть не заостряет на этом тему. Хотя я уверен это только пока. — Чем вы занимались весь день. — я слышу усмешку в его голосе.

— Определенно не тем, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, озабоченный мудак.

— Тогда чем? Если вы весь день срались.

— Мы… ничего не делали? — неуверенно ответил я. —Валялись на диване, смотрели телек, ели. Немного поговорили о музыке.

— Вы просто говорили или спорили? — уточняет Зейн.

— И то и другое. Мы с ним действительно неплохо общались в те моменты, когда не срались. Это было странно. Он казался сегодня нормальным парнем. — неуверенно ответил я, не зная, что чувствую по этому поводу. Но мне кажется это все же что-то хорошее.

— Так, теперь ты его не считаешь раздражающим, гиперактивным, озабоченным ребенком? — спросил друг, наполовину серьезно наполовину веселясь.

— Нет, он все еще раздражающий, гиперактивный, озабоченный ребенок. Я сбился со счета сколько раз сегодня он пытался затащить меня в постель.

— Тогда что изменилось?

— Я не знаю. Правда. Все вроде было, как и раньше. Но что-то все равно было не так. Может это просто обстановка. Из-за смены декораций. — предположил я, в ответ, лишь наполовину говоря правду. Мне действительно кажется, что это было из-за смены обстановки и из-за того, что было прошлым вечером. Но я вру, когда говорю, что не знаю почему так, и что изменилось. Я ни за что не произнесу этого в слух, но сегодня все было так… _по-домашнему_. Тихо и уютно. И мне это пиздецки понравилось. Это ощущение дома рядом с Гарри. И я поверить не могу, что это чувство у меня вызвал раздражающий, гиперактивный, озабоченный ребенок, который постоянно выводил меня из себя, последние две недели. Это так странно. И я понятия не имею, что с этим делать. У меня начинает болеть голова. — Слушай я устал. Правда. Давай завтра поговорим? Я буду в офисе до обеда. Потом можем сходить пообедать куда-нибудь.

— Окей, друг. Спокойной ночи. До завтра. — говорит Зейн.

— До завтра. Спокойной. — отвечаю я, и сбрасываю, направляясь в ванну, начиная готовиться ко сну.


	5. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе – Hollow Wood – Oh My God
> 
> *Фото - http://www.to22.ru/images_gallery/kahn_rs_22_range_rover_sport_2.jpg
> 
> **Фото - http://i42.fastpic.ru/thumb/2012/0706/ee/002ac31a8c8c81a077ccb0dbf00aaaee.jpeg

**POV Гарри**

***

Гребанный понедельник наступил слишком рано. Ненавижу понедельники. Как, в принципе, и любой другой день, когда мне приходится вставать раньше полудня. Сейчас, блять, только восемь утра, а я уже еду в треклятый офис. Я одновременно и хочу туда и нет. Сегодня собираюсь сделать то, что еще ни разу в жизни не делал. Пригласить парня на свидание. Никогда в жизни не был на свиданиях. Ладно блять, пизжу, был. Но это были не свидания в общепринятом значении. Мы просто пили, чаще в каком-нибудь клубе, и потом трахались, и вероятность того, что я еще увижу этого человека была невероятно мала. Но, блять, сейчас это не прокатит.

Сейчас я собираюсь пригласить _Луи_ на _настоящее_ свидание. И клуб не подойдет. Мы это уже проходили. Дважды.

Это все гребанный Лиам. В субботу, когда я вернулся домой, он уже был у меня в комнате. И он _буквально_ заставил меня пригласить сегодня Томлинсона на свидание. Сначала он приводил какие-то бредовые аргументы типа того, что мистер Импотент мне нравится, и сказал, что _«Ты мне еще спасибо скажешь, когда будешь умалять быть твоей подружкой невесты на вашей свадьбе.»_ Пиздюк. Ненавижу. А потом он начал меня шантажировать. Ублюдок. Чем? Никто никогда не узнает, потому что я все-таки согласился пригласить ебаного Луи на ебаное свидание.

Надеюсь до того, как я доеду до офиса на землю упадет метеорит, и мне не придется этого делать.

***

Насколько это, блять, может быть сложно? С моим начальником что-то не так. Уже двадцать минут мы с Луи молча сидим в одном кабинете, и до сих пор ничего не произошло, он со мной сегодня даже не поздоровался, просто сразу стал раздавать указания. Бесит. Томлинсон вообще не смотрит в мою сторону, только пялится в свой ноутбук, перебирает бумаги, и как будто не замечает, что я сижу на диване неподвижно все эти двадцать минут, и практически не моргая, пытаюсь, взглядом прожечь в нем дыру.

— Луи, — я делаю попытку привлечь его внимание. — Ты меня игнорируешь?

— Я занят, — отвечает он, не отрываясь от чтения какой-то документации.

— Я вижу, — чуть обиженно отвечаю я. — Ты даже не исправил мое «Луи» на «мистер Томлинсон». Что с тобой?

— Я занят. — поднимая свои глаза на меня, но не двигая головой, говорит Томлинсон. — А ты отвлекаешь.

— Я собирался с тобой поговорить, а ты меня игнорируешь. — я нахмурился.

— Не «ты», а «Вы». — он все еще пялится в свои бумажки. — Субординация, ребенок, су-бор-ди-на-ция.

Ну… Это прогресс.

— Простите, Папочка. — невинно поизношу я, и Луи резко напрягается и замирает. Это заставляет меня улыбнутся.

—  _Пожалуйста_ , просто… _уйди куда-нибудь_. Куда угодно. Главное, чтобы ты был где-то… _не здесь_. — он глубоко вздыхает, закрыв глаза, а затем возвращается к чтению макулатуры.

Я уже, собирался начать спорить с ним, но он, похоже, действительно занят. То, что я с этим согласился еще не значит, что меня устраивает то, что меня игнорируют. Поэтому я глубоко вздохнул, и не проронив ни слова вышел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью чуть сильнее чем надо было.

Оказавшись за пределами скучнейшего кабинета мистера Импотента, я сразу направился к лифтам. Не хочу здесь находится. Схожу в Starbucks выпью чай.

***

Это не то, что я ожидал увидеть, когда вернулся в кабинет Луи два с половиной часа спустя. Да, возможно, я не только чай попил, но и заглянул в торговый центр неподалеку. Я думал, по крайней мере искренне надеялся, что он закончит перебирать свои блядские бумажки. И что я вижу, открыв дверь его кабинета? Полную этому противоположность. Макулатуры стало раз в двадцать больше, Луи сидит на полу в наушниках, во круг него дохирища документов, два ноутбука, весь стол завален так, что, если ты не знаешь, что под этими завалами находится стол, никогда в жизни не догадаешься.

Когда я приехал в офис он сидел с бумагами, когда послал меня выполнять его мозги-ебучие приказы, он сидел с бумагами, когда я вернулся спустя почти четыре часа он сидел с бумагами, когда я уходил пить чай он сидел с бумагами, когда я вернулся спустя два с половиной часа он все еще, блять, сидит с этими ебучими бумагами.

Уже четыре часа, а блядский Томлинсон, я уверен, еще ни разу не вышел из своего кабинета. Бесит, сука.

— Вставай. — не слишком вежливо прошу я, подойдя к нему, и выдернув наушники, сразу отбросив их в сторону.

— Нахуй пошел. — раздраженно отвечает Луи. Все еще не поднимая на меня взгляд.

— Я уже не раз говорил, только если на твой, папочка. — я наклонился и закрыл оба ноутбука, куда одновременно пытался пялится Томлинсон. — Ты заебал, отвлекись пожалуйста.

— Я занят. В отличии от тебя у меня есть работа, которую мне нужно выполнять.

— У меня она тоже есть, и прямо сейчас я нахожусь на работе. Я сегодня пол дня выполнял твои идиотские поручения.

— А должен был не пол, а целый день. — он наконец поднял свой взгляд на меня. — Ты бесишь, иди уже домой, а?

— Блять, ну почему ты именно сегодня это говоришь? Две гребанные недели, я сука батрачил от заката до рассвета. А сегодня, когда мне надо поговорить, ты, блять, разрешаешь мне съебать домой.

— Как ты сказал?! — с удивлением спросил Луи. Он все еще сидел на полу, и смотрел на меня снизу-вверх. —  _Батрачил от рассвета до заката?_ Да ты, блять, нихуя не делал. Съездит он раз в пару дней по одному поручению, а остальное врем ходит, блять, хуи пинает, и все, сука, это он батрачит. Перетруждается бедняжка.

— Ты бесишь. — я блять, поверить не могу, что мне надо пригласить _его_ на ебаное свидание. Придурок. — Заеб…

— Съебись нахуй. — он блять еще и перебивает.

— Сам нахуй вали.

— Да с радостью, обязательно вечером схожу на чей-нибудь. — вставая и подходя к столу, говорит Томлинсон так будто мы сейчас говорим о погоде, а не о том, что он собрался с кем-то трахаться вечером.

_ЧТО ОН, БЛЯТЬ, ТОЛЬКО ЧТО СКАЗАЛ?! Сука!_ На хуй он собрался. Я, сука, покажу ему «нахуй» он завтра с кровати встать не сможет.

— Повтори, — спокойно прошу я.

— Что, блять? — в недоумении спрашивает Луи, повернувшись ко мне. — Ты ничего не перепутал, ребенок? Сколько блять, можно? Ты разговариваешь с человек практически в двое старше тебя. Имей хоть чуть-чуть уважения. Я твой начальник, я работаю с твоим отцом, а ты говоришь со мной, как ревнивая девочка-подросток чей парень посмотрел в сторону. Нужно иметь хотя бы немного уважения, ты так не считаешь? — он сейчас выглядит старше своего возраста, и таким уставшим каким я его еще никогда не видел. Мне даже, действительно стало не по себе.

— Я всего лишь хотел пригласить тебя в ресторан сегодня вечером, как это могло превратится в этот срач? — тоже немного заебавшись задал я риторический вопрос.

— Ты… что? — удивленно спросил Луи, и нахмурившись посмотрел мне в глаза. — Ты собирался пригласить меня на свидание?

В комнате воцарилось минутное молчание. Мы просто смотрели друг на друга. Я не собираюсь отвечать на вопрос, ответ на который довольно очевиден.

— Ты серьезно, ребенок? — у меня складывается ощущение, что этот придурок смеется надо мной. Хочется ему врезать.

— Почему, для тебя это так, сука, смешно? — я закончил проговаривать вопрос сквозь зубы.

— Ты что ли серьезно сейчас? — это прозвучало слишком удивленно и даже как-то снисходительно, так будто бы я наивный ребенок, сморозивший только что какую-то чушь на полном серьезе, а он умный взрослый, которому сейчас не до глупого ребенка, шатающегося под ногами.

— Да пошел ты. — ответил я, и вышел из кабинета хлопнув дверью. Лиам еще получит за то, что заставил меня выглядеть сейчас идиотом перед Луи. И Томлинсон тоже ответит за это. Я еще блять никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким униженным.

***

**POV Луи**

Что, блять, только что произошло? Он пригласил меня на… _свидание? ОН?_ Гарри Стайлс? Что блять?!

Окей, допустим это произошло на самом деле. И… Кажется, я его обидел. Упс. Я не хотел, это действительно было слишком неожиданно, особенно от него. Черт. Он ведь _реально_ пригасил меня на чертово свидание сегодня вечером.

Полагаю, мне стоит извинится. Но он ведь на самом деле не думал, что я соглашусь? Серьезно, я две недели его отталкиваю, а он приглашает меня на свидание, рассчитывая на положительный ответ. Это немного глупо. Мой ответ такой же, как и на все его предложения, касающиеся только нас двоих.

Мне правда, немного не по себе, что я его, похоже, действительно обидел. Поэтому, я отправил ему смс.

**Кому: Гарри**   
_«Прости, если обидел, я не хотел. Это просто было слишком неожиданно. И если предложение еще в силе, я согласен, только сегодня не могу. Много работы.»_

_Черт. ЧТО Я БЛЯТЬ ОТПРАИЛ?!_ Это не то, что я собирался написать. Серьезно, блять, почему нельзя отменить отправку? Сука. Кто за меня это написал? _Блять_. Он ответил.

_Мне страшно._

**От кого: Гарри**   
_«Ты не обидел, а унизил. И простым „извини“ не отделаешься.»  
«Давай сходим куда-нибудь завтра после работы.»_

**Кому: Гарри**   
_«Что ты имеешь ввиду?»_  
«Хорошо, завтра после работы.»  
«И сегодня можешь быть свободен, я целый день буду разбираться с документами» 

**От кого: Гарри**   
_«Узнаешь ;)»  
«Буду ждать.»_

Черт, мне страшно. Кажется, я только что согласился на свидание с самим дьяволом. Господи, помоги мне.

***

Знаете, «завтра» наступило слишком быстро. Вчера я допоздна провозился с документацией, поэтому ночевал в офисе. И я специально для таких случаев покупал диван себе в кабинет, специально выбирал, чтоб он был удобный, и чтоб после него спина не болела. И так и было бы, если бы заснул я на нем, а не в кресле за столом. Как же, блять, пиздецки все болит. Мне срочно нужен горячий душ. И желательно массаж, но ладно обойдусь и душем.

Кое-как, кряхтя, я поднялся с кресла, и направился в ванну, попутно стягивая с себя одежду. Настроив температуру воды, я забрался в душевую кабинку и закрыл дверцу.

— Оо-о-о, черт. Это прекрасно. — это правд…

— Ты, там дрочишь что ли? — что блять?! Я от неожиданности чуть не поскользнулся.

— Какого хера, ты здесь делаешь?! — ебаный Гарри Стайлс.

— Я вообще-то на работу пришел, уже девять. А мой бос дрочит в душе.

— Проваливай из моей ванной, я здесь вообще-то голый. — возмущенно, чуть прибавив тон, говорю я.

— Ой, блять, чего я там не видел.

— Да лучше б ничего не видел. Проваливай. Что тебе здесь надо? — спрашиваю, подставляя свою шею под горячую воду. Блаженство. Я чуть опять не простонал от ощущений.

— Пораздражать тебя. Настроение себе поднимаю. — я чувствую улыбку в его голосе. Придурок.

— Блять, убирайся, пожалуйста. Это итак не самое лучшее утро, еще и ты здесь. — устало проговорил я. На минуту в ванной воцарилась тишина, было слышно лишь шум воды в душе, потом…

— Ты в порядке? — прозвучал вполне серьезный вопрос. Эм, теперь, тишина воцарилась из-за того, что этот вопрос вогнал меня в ступор. Я приоткрыл дверцу и удивленно посмотрел на Гарри стоящего в дверном проеме. Он облокотился на косяк, скрестил руки на груди и одновременно и удивленно и вопросительно смотрел на меня.

— Это ты только что спросил? — нахмурившись, уточнил я, показывая на него пальцем.

— Ты видишь здесь кого-то еще? — он поднял брови.

— Почему ты задал этот вопрос?

— Потому что только девять утра, а ты уже звучишь таким уставшим будто только закончил разгружать вагоны, и мне интересно все ли в порядке? — он сузил глаза и нахмурился.

— Тебе действительно интересно?

— Да.

— Ты ведешь себя странно. — я показал на него пальцем.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Да, что я опять сделал не так? — немного раздраженно спросил Стайлс.

— Ты первый раз за все время, что мы знакомы абсолютно серьезно задал нормальный вопрос, действительно интересуясь ответом. — ответил я. — И это странно. Это на тебя не похоже.

— По-твоему я всегда веду себя, как несерьезный озабоченный ребенок?

— Да. — кивнул я. Не знаю какой ответ он ожидал услышать, но это правда. Он прищурился и пристально на меня посмотрел.

— Это сейчас было обидно.

— Это была правда.

— Так ты не ответил на вопрос. Ты в порядке? — мастерски сменил тему.

— Если тебя это действительно интересует, то нет. Я спал сегодня за своим столом и сейчас у меня все болит.

— Я могу сделать массаж. — в ответ он получил мой скептический взгляд. На что Стайлс лишь закатил глаза, и начал раздеваться, подходя ко мне.

— А-а, нет. Стой. Хватит. Не подходи ко мне. — сказал я, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, и с опаской наблюдая за его действиями.

— Заткнись, — ответил Гарри, уже полностью голый забираясь ко мне, и закрыв за собой дверь кабинки, встал сзади начиная разминать мне шею.

— Оо-о-о, черт. Гарри, это прекрасно. Боже… — я наклонил голову, предоставляя ему больше места. Мы простояли так в тишине несколько минут, пока я ее не прервал. — Поверить не могу, ты действительно просто делаешь мне массаж. Я думал это был лишь повод чтобы заняться сексом в душе. Сегодня на землю упадет метеорит?

— Заткнись пока я не передумал. К тому же я только начал, и ты еще не извинился за вчерашний день. — конец предложения Стайлс прошептал мне в шею, обжигая кожу своим дыханием, и опуская руки вниз по моему торсу, прижимаясь своей грудью к моей спине.

— Ии-и, он вернулся. Надолго же тебя хватило, быть нормальным взрослым человеком. — я остановил его руки, положив на них свои. — Я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом в душе.

— Расслабься, я просто дразнюсь. — ответил Гарри, и отстранился, опять начиная массажировать мне плечи.

— И он еще говорит, что не ребенок. — я помотал головой, растворяясь в потрясающих ощущениях.

***

**POV Гарри**

— Ты подумал на счет моего предложения? — спрашивает Луи, после того как мы вылезли из душа — сучка, все-таки не дал мне его трахнуть, — и я принес ему за завтрак.

— Контракт… — начал я, не зная, что ответить. Да, я думал об этом. Все время думал. И в общем-то я знаю ответ, но есть одно «но»…

— Да. И…? — нетерпеливо подгоняет меня Томлинсон, сидя за своим столом и попивая свой зеленый чай. Ну, вообще мой зеленый чай, но он просил кофе, а я не люблю кофе, так что он тоже теперь пьет чай. Я сейчас сижу в кресле перед его столом.

— Да. Эм… Я согласен. — пошло это «но» к черту. Как в общем-то и всегда.

— А твои родители? Ты говорил с ними? — и вот оно большое и жирное « **НО** ». — Твой отец наш адвокат, и я не хочу проблем.

— Я говорил с ним. Все окей. — ага, думаю мне придет полный мандец, когда все всё узнают. Но блять, от таких шансов не отказываются. Особенно из-за каких-то несбыточных амбиций отца на твой счет. Я уже совершеннолетний и мне решать, что делать со своей жизнью. Надеюсь только, что наследства он меня лишит лишь после того, как я начну продавать свой первый сингл.

— Серьезно? Ты согласен? — на лице Луи появилась небольшая немного недоверчивая улыбка. — Адвокаты могут начать готовить контракт?

Адвокаты? Мой отец? Черт. _Блять, блять, блять_. Мандец мне придет гораздо быстрее.

— Мой отец будет составлять для меня контракт? Разве это не конфликт интересов? — как можно непринужденнее попытался поинтересоваться я, закидывая ногу на ногу, и смотря на стол из темного дерева перед собой.

— Твой отец консультирует нас по громким делам. А контрактами занимаются наши штатные адвокаты.

В жизни еще не испытывал такого облегчения. _Спасибо Господи_.

— Ладно. — «пофигически» ответил я.

— Вот, и чудненько, полагаю к концу недели ты подпишешь бумаги. Потом еще надо будет уладить кое-какие мелочи, но в общем-то на следующей недели мы преступим к работе. — воодушевленно поведал Луи.

— Окей. — просто ответил я, не особо много понимаю во всем этом, так что просто доверюсь Томлинсону.

Он первый человек в моей жизни, ну, после Лиама, Найла и мамы с сестрой, которому я действительно безоговорочно доверился. И меня пугает, то что я понятия не имею хорошо это или плохо. Полагаю, совсем скоро я это узнаю.

— У меня сегодня еще осталась работа с документацией, так что ты можешь делать тоже что и обычно. Слоняться по офису и доставать людей которые действительно выполняют свою работу. — сказал Луи, доедая последний кусочек своего пирога и запивая его чаем.

— Я вообще-то тоже не просто так здесь обычно слоняюсь. — настаивал я. Луи скептически поднял брови, смотря мне прямо в глаза. — Ладно, забей. С тобой спорить… — я не договорил, так как меня перебили.

— Взаимно. — сказал мой босс.

Черт, хватит меня перебивать. Бесит. Я уже собирался ответить, немного в не совсем мягкой форме, но… меня. Сука. Опять. _Перебили_. Ненавижу.

— Мистер Томлинсон, здесь курьер с бумагами от адвокатов. — послышался голос Джини из телефона на столе Луи.

— Можешь идти. — обращаясь ко мне сказал Томлинсон, и выкинув в мусор бумажный контейнер из-под пирога, и пустой стаканчик, обратился к своей секретарше. — Пусть он заходит.

— Ненавижу. — раздраженно оповестил я мужчину напротив себя, и встал со своего места направляясь к выходу из кабинета, как раз, когда в комнату зашел какой-то парень, видимо курьер. Я чувствовал на себе взгляд Луи пока за мной не закрылась дверь.

***

Это был не самый мой худший день. Луи целый день меня не трогал. По-моему, он вообще не выходил из своего кабинета. Я уладил кое-какие моменты для нашего с ним свидания. _Боже, это так странно звучит_. Даже у меня в голове. А остальной рабочий день я провел с Зейном. Это интересно — наблюдать за записью музыки в профессиональной студии. Я даже немного поучаствовал. Ближе к вечеру я съездил домой и переоделся. Не собираюсь идти на свидание в том в чем проходил весь день. На мне сейчас темные узкие джинсы с кожаными вставками на коленях, простая черная футболка с глубоким вырезом и темно синяя клетчатая рубашка с подкатанными рукавами, а на ногах мои слишком любимые потертые замшевые ботинки. На голове моя челка приподнята и зачесана назад.

Сейчас около семи вечера, и я собираюсь вытащить эту трудолюбивую продюсерскую задницу из его кабинета, потому что столик в ресторане заказан на восемь, а по дороге могут быть пробки. Так что я захожу в его кабинет без стука, и натыкаюсь на него и Зейна. Они что-то обсуждали пока я не прервал их своим появлением.

— Похоже принцессе пора собираться, твой кавалер пришел. — весело сказал Зейн обращаясь к Луи.

— Иди на хуй. — злобно проговорил в ответ его друг, и не дав мулату ответить обратился ко мне. — Я еще не закончил работу.

— Нет, закончил. — я прищурился и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Нет, не закончил.

— Закончил.

— Нет.

— Блять, Луи, завтра закончишь. Я не буду ждать тебя вечность. — я раздражен.

— Хорошо, блять! — он немного повысил тон, видимо тоже раздражен. — Дай хоть переодеться.

— Только побыстрее, пожалуйста. — сказал я, садясь на диван. Томлинсон сделал глубокий вдох видимо собираясь ответить что-то не очень лестное, но Зейн не дал ему, вставляя свой комментарий.

— Ха, Луи и быстро собраться. Смешная шутка.

— Кто бы, сука, говорил. Тебе, кажется, пора идти. — по-моему Луи его сейчас взглядом расчленит.

— Да, нет, мне и здесь не плохо. — парень невинно моргает. Похоже бессмертный.

— Я сказал проваливай. — наш босс схватился за бутылку с водой, что стояла на его столе.

— Ладно, блять, спокойней. Я ухожу. С тебя история о том, как все прошло. — Зейн поднимается со своего места, прикрывая промежность. Похоже все же у него есть инстинкт самосохранения.

— Никогда в жизни. — говорит Луи.

— Ага. — просто отвечает его друг, и обращается ко мне. — Удачи. Если он тебя сегодня кастрирует, то я предупреждал. — а затем выходит из кабинета. Я поворачиваюсь к Луи и говорю:

— Собирайся, пожалуйста.

— Не указывай мне, и не торопи. — он встал со своего кресла и подошел к шкафу.

— Побыстрее.

— Пошел на хуй.

— С радостью. — я вздернул бровями, широко улыбаясь.

— Не беси меня. — ответил Луи, доставая черный приталенный пиджак.

— Но это весело. И только не костюм. Надень что-нибудь удобное. — Томлинсон развернулся ко мне, смотря прищуренным взглядом с подозрением.

— Куда ты собрался меня отвезти?

— Сюрприз. — я счастливо улыбнулся ему. Но похоже его это еще больше насторожило.

— Я не поеду с тобой, не зная куда мы едим. От тебя можно ожидать чего угодно. Отвезешь в лес и изнасилуешь. — он не сдвинул с места, так и продолжая держать в руках пиджак.

— Сейчас мы едем в ресторан. Полегчало? Давай, пожалуйста, быстрей. — закатил я глаза.

— А потом?

— Вот потом и узнаешь. Поторопись. У нас бронь на восемь.

Луи посмотрел на часы, и потом опять на меня. Но все же повесил пиджак обратно в шкаф, и достал футболку с эмблемой какой-то рок группы и джинсовку, направляясь в ванну.

***

Его нет уже двадцать минут. Сколько можно копаться? Я встал с дивана, и подошел к двери в ванную, которая как оказалось была заперта.

— Ты серьезно запер дверь? — обратился я к Луи.

— Да.

— Давай быстрей, принцесса.

— Еще раз так меня назовешь, и я действительно тебя кастрирую.

— Как скажешь принцесса, только поторопись. Сколько можно там возится?

— Сколько нужно.

— Открой хотя бы дверь.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты озабоченный извращенец. — он затих на несколько мгновений, а затем продолжил с явной ухмылкой в голосе. — А я не занимаюсь сексом на первом свидании.

— Ты, блять, серьезно?

— Очень даже.

— Как скажешь, только побыстрей, пожал…- я не закончил, так как не ожидал что прям перед моим носом откроется дверь. — Наконец-то, пошли быстрей. — я положил руку между лопаток Луи и поторопил его к выходу.

— Джентльмен называется. А как же комплименты о том, что я прекрасно выгляжу? — наигранно обиженно, с весельем в глазах сказал Томлинсон, останавливаясь посреди кабинета, и разворачиваясь ко мне.

— Ты выглядишь как всегда, и как всегда я хочу трахнуть тебя на твоем столе. Сойдет? — я раздражен.

— Нет. Это не комплимент, а всего лишь подтверждение того факта что ты озабоченный ребенок.

— Весело тебе? — я пытаюсь убыть его взглядом.

— Да. — как же он бесит. Он не дает мне ответить, и продолжает, — ладно пошли, а то я уже вижу пар, который валит из твоих ушей.

— Вот сейчас я действительно задумался о том, чтобы просто вывести тебя в лес и трахнуть.

— Ага. — равнодушно отвечает Луи, и уже открывает дверь, пропуская меня вперед.

Он закрывает кабинет, и мы в абсолютной тишине спускаемся в лифте на цокольный этаж, где находится парковка. Выйдя из лифта, я сразу снимаю машину с сигнализации. Не давая ему спросить на чем, мы поедем. Мы подходим к моему Range Rover Sport*, и я сажусь на водительское сидение, Луи останавливается возле пассажирского.

— Даже не откроешь для меня дверь? Куда делись в этом веке галантные кавалеры? — наигранно разочарованно говорит он, мотая головой из стороны в сторону.

Я наклоняюсь через коробку передач и открываю ему дверь изнутри.

— Доволен? — спрашиваю, когда он садится.

— Нет.

— Хватит заебывать и бесить меня, или ты случайно выпадешь из машины на ходу прямо на проезжей части. — говорю я, не смотря на него заводя мотор пока он пристегивается.

— Ты всегда такой галантны джентльмен на свиданиях? — спрашивает Томлинсон, смотря на меня в упор.

— Обычно я не хожу на свидания. — отвечаю я, следя за дрогой. Томлинсон смотрит на меня еще несколько минут, пока я выезжаю с парковки, а затем отворачивается к дороге, я включаю радио, и всю оставшуюся поездку до ресторана мы молчим.

***

В ресторане нас встретила милая, как мне сперва показалось, официантка и проводила к столику. И как только мы сели, она дала нам меню, и в корне изменила мое о ней мнение. Шалалава разве что не разделась и не раздвинула ноги прямо на столе перед Томлинсоном. Я видел эту картину в ее глазах. А он придурок просто улыбнулся ей и сказал, что мы позовем ее, когда определимся с выбором.

Мы с Лиамом часто здесь бываем, так что я знаю, что буду брать, мне даже не надо открывать меню. Поэтому я просто сложил руки в замок на нем, и смотрел на Луи, который сидел напротив и тщательно вчитывался в список блюд, игнорируя мой настойчивый взгляд. На его губах играла маленькая еле заметная довольная улыбка. Он кажется знал, что я бешусь, и нарочно это игнорировал. Придурок.

— Я определился, — в итоге заключил он, откладывая меню в сторону, и смотря на меня. — А ты?

— Да. — мрачно ответил я, и лицо Томлинсона стало еще довольнее, когда он жестом подозвал к нам ту же официантку. Я сжал кулаки на столе от злости, он это заметил и подмигнул, прежде чем начать озвучивать свой заказ, строя глазки этой мразоте. Когда он закончил, мне пришлось откашляться чтоб привлечь внимания этой сучки, которая неохотно оторвалась от пожирания глазами _моего_ Луи, и приняла все же мой заказ поспешно ретируясь.

— Если ты не перестанешь, ее труп в скором времени найдут в сточной канаве за городом. — проговариваю я, наклоняясь через стол.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. — лукаво отвечает придурок передо мной, смотря мне прямо в глаза.

— Я ведь серьезно. — Луи лишь, откидывается на спинку стула и посылает мне воздушный поцелуй. — Знаешь, похоже там найдут два трупа. — осведомляю я его, на что в ответ получаю счастливую улыбку. У меня от злости аж челюсть сводит.

— Ты такой забавный, когда ревнуешь. — он показывает на меня пальцем, улыбаясь.

— Я не ревную. — хмурюсь.

— Правда? — поднимает брови.

— Да. — я тоже откидываюсь на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Хорошо, — говорит Томлинсон как раз тогда, когда нам приносят, вино. Опять эта шалава. Он широко улыбается и поворачивается к ней. — Слушай, милая, ты не могла бы… — я не даю ему закончить.

— Съебать, пожалуйста, отсюда. — заканчиваю я за него. Луи пораженно смотрит на меня. — Мы хотим другого официанта.

— Эм, — смущенно начинает девушка, но мой спутник не дает ей продолжить.

— Не будь грубым. — обращается он ко мне, с явным осуждение.

— Я не грубый.

— Очень даже. Ты только что послал ее.

— Пусть скажет спасибо, что я отделался только словами. — Луи лишь закатывает свои глаза, а я опять обращаюсь к шалаве, которая еще почему-то не съебалась, как ей предложили. — Он гей, проваливай.

Томлинсон не сводит с меня раздраженно взгляда, пока смущенная девушка уходит. Я поворачиваюсь к нему.

— Вот сейчас твоя ревность уже не выглядит такой забавной. — оповещает меня мой собеседник.

— Мне похуй как это выглядит. Я не ревную. — отвечаю, и беру бутылку чтобы разлить вино по бокалам.

— Как скажешь, зайка. — отвечает он со слащавой улыбкой, и берет свой бокал, немного отпивая. А я пытаюсь убить его взглядом.

Остальная часть ужина, как не странно, проходит очень даже неплохо. Нам приносят наши заказы. Уже другой официант, парень, но он похоже натурал, и совсем не обращает на Луи внимания, так что меня это устраивает. Мы много говорим. Обо всем. О нашем детстве _«Ты ведешь себя как те напыщенные придурки, из моего района, поэтому бесишь. Никто из них ничего толом не добился. Поэтому перестань себя так вести.»_ ; о школе _«Гарри, ты еще ребенок, не говори о школе так будто это было десять лет назад, а не вчера.»_ О моей будущей карьере _«Если ты не перестанешь вести себя, как законченный озабоченный придурок, никакого контракта не будет»_ ; о том, как началась его карьера _«Я не был таким ленивым придурком, как ты, поэтому у меня все получилось»_ ; о прошлом опыте в отношениях _«Когда я только начинал свою карьеру, первым с кем я работал был Ник Гримшоу, и мы с ним спали следующие несколько месяцев»_ ; о там как я ненавижу Ника Гримшоу _«Если ты не перестанешь вести себя, как чертов собственник, я приглашу Ника завтра на свидание прямо сейчас»_ ; о том как он меня бесит _«Я знаю, ты говорил это приблизительно бесконечное количество раз, и если бы меня это заботило, я бы уже сделал с этим что-то.»_ ; о том как я его ненавижу _«Да, это я тоже знаю, и мне все еще все равно.»_ ; о нашем теперешней личной жизни _«Если ты не перестанешь предлагать мне потрахаться с тобой в туалете каждые две минуты, я ухожу прямо сейчас, озабоченный ребенок»_. Мы решаем не брать десерт, и сразу отправится на вторую часть нашего свидания _«Если это что-то неприличное или не законное, я оторву тебя член своими руками.»_ Поэтому, расплатившись, покидаем ресторан. И опять оказываемся в моей машине, в тишине, разбавляемой тихо включенным радио.

— Почему мы выехали за город? — подозрительно спрашивает Луи, поворачиваясь ко мне, когда пейзаж за окном из высоток меняется в частные дома, которые периодически сменяются не густым лесом.

— Боишься, что я вывезу тебя в лес и трахну. — я ухмыляюсь, и кидаю на него мимолетный взгляд, он все еще смотрит на меня.

— Нет, я думаю какого адвоката выбрать для суда. После того как я лишу тебя возможности иметь детей. Полагаю, твой отец не согласиться меня защищать, как думаешь? — он приподнимает одну бровь.

Я лишь сильно стискиваю руль до поболевших костяшек, и прибавляю скорости. Придурок.

— Ладно, этот раунд за тобой. — в ответ я получил счастливую улыбку, и Луи отвернулся к окну.

***

— Спасибо, Найл, Джерри. — говорю я друзьям.

— Обращайся, приятель. Напиши, как закончите. — отвечает Найл, отдавая мне ключи, а Джерри просто кивает. После этого они уезжают на машине последнего, оставляя наедине меня, Луи и мой байк**.

Это вторая часть нашего свидания. Мы сейчас находимся там, где мы с Ли учились водить. Это заброшенная взлетная полоса где-то около двух километров в длину, недалеко от леса за городом. Здесь темно, свет исходит лишь от фар машины на ближайшие три метра. Этого достаточно чтоб Луи видел мотоцикл, он все еще сидит в машине.

— Давай, вылезай. — говорю, подходя к машине с его стороны, и дергая ручку дверцы. Она заблокирована. — Ты заперся?

— Я не собираюсь выходить. Отвези меня домой. — истерично говорит он, скрещивая руки на груди, и не отрывая своего взгляда от байка. Я поднимаю одну бровь, и открыв заднюю дверь, отпираю дверцу Луи, сразу же открывая ее, чтоб он не успел снова ее заблокировать.

— Вылезай. — снова повторяю, одной рукой держа дверцу открытой, а другой опираясь на крышу авто. Луи не двигается. Он все еще пристегнут. — Давай.

— Нет. Никогда. Лучше отвези меня в лес и трахни.

— Ты серьезно? — немного пораженно задаю я риторический вопрос. И не дожидаясь ответа, перегибаюсь через него и отстегиваю ремень безопасности, вытаскивая его из машины, и сразу перекидывая через плечо, потому что он начинает, толкаться.

— ТЫ АХУЕЛ? КАКОГО ХЕРА? ПОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ НА ЗЕМЛЮ! ПРИДУРОК! СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! — истерит Томлинсон и бьет меня руками и ногами. У меня есть сестра, это не поможет. Я просто игнорирую его.

— Не веди себя как ребенок. — говорю, ударяя его по заднице.

— Пошел на хуй! Отпусти меня сейчас же!

— Ладно. — отвечаю, и сажаю его на задние сидение мотоцикла. Он сразу же пытается спрыгнуть. Я удерживаю его за бедра на месте. — Сиди. — говорю, смотря ему прямо в глаза с слишком близкого расстояния. Его истерика одновременно и забавна, и раздражающая. И я не могу определиться что перевешивает. Так что на моих губах играет легкая улыбка.

— Отпусти меня. — зло говорит Луи.

— Да что здесь такого страшного? Это всего лишь мотоцикл. — говорю, не сдвигаясь не на миллиметр.

—  _Да что такого страшного_ , — он парадирует мой голос, кривляясь, а конец фразы кричит мне прямо в лицо. — Это всего лишь машина смерти! — скрещивает руки на груди, и зло пыхтит. Это выглядит смешно. И я прикладываю усилия чтоб не заржать. Я не отвечаю на это, и лишь беру один из шлемов которые весят на руле, и одеваю на него. Другой я одеваю на себя. Я собираюсь сесть перед ним, уже поднимаю ногу чтоб перекинуть через мотоцикл, как он опять истерично орет. Это уже начинает больше бесить чем забавлять. — Я не поеду _ЗДЕСЬ_! — Томлинсон указывает на место где сидит. Я поднимаю брови. — Я упаду, как только эта штука заведется.

— Не упадешь, если будешь держаться.

— Ага, Зейн говорил так же и следующий месяц я провел в больнице. — истеричка. Я немного приподнимаю его за бедра и пересаживаю на свое место. — Здесь я тем более не поеду! Как ты себе это представляешь?!

— Заткнись, истеричка, или я тебя сейчас привяжу к заднему крылу и побежишь сзади пешком. — зло говорю я, садясь сзади него, и вставляю ключи в замок зажигания.

— Как ты собрался ехать, здесь темно и ничего не видно. — я закатываю глаза на этот бредовый аргумент, как маленький ребенок, и поворачиваю ключ, завожу мотор, на этот звук Луи вздрагивает, и включаю дальний свет.

— Та-а-да-а-а. — протягиваю я.

— Мне еще рано умирать, я даже завещание не написал. — жалобно говорит Томлинсон, сидя со все еще скрещенными руками.

— Ты закончил? Держись.

— За что?! — опять орет он.

— Не ори! Я сижу рядом и прекрасно слышу тебя. За руль держись. — я раздражен.

— Нет. Я не буду держаться за руль.

— Да, будешь.

— Нет.

— Да, будешь. — я беру его руки и кладу их на руль, сразу же сверху кладя свои, помещая свои пальцы меж его. Он настолько напряжен что не дает мне повернуть ручку газа. — Расслабься.

— Не могу я расслабиться, когда нахожусь в шаге от смерти.

— Хватит, я с четырнадцати катаюсь на мотоциклах. Все будет хорошо. Обещаю. — кажется это помогает. Я убираю подножку, и держу байк сам, поворачиваю ручку сцепления, включаю первую передачу, и затем поворачиваю ручку газа. Я не разгоняюсь сразу, лишь когда поворачиваю в обратную сторону, когда взлетная полоса заканчивается, я переключаю скорость, и добавляю газу. Луи от этого прижимается своей спиной к моему торсу сильней. Я ухмыляюсь. Он все еще напряжен. Но мне нравиться, что он вроде как для спокойствия прижимается ближе ко мне. Правда моему члену это нравиться, похоже, даже еще больше чем мне. Мы проехали один круг, и я торможу около машины. — Смотри ты жив. — говорю я с улыбкой, убирая свои руки с руля. Он еще несколько мгновений держится за него мертвой хваткой, а затем отпускает и собирается слезть.

— Да. А теперь домой. На машине. На безопасной машине.

— А-а. Сидеть. — я обнимаю его за пояс.

— Ненавижу тебя. — зло пыхтит он, но не двигается. Я ухмыляюсь.

— Да, как скажешь. — я опять беру его руки и кладу их на руль. — Теперь рулить будешь ты.

—  _Что?! Нет!_  — теперь он дергаться, пытаясь вырваться.

— Да. — я киваю.

— Отпусти меня, маньяк.

— Нет. Лучше смотри и запоминай. — я показываю ему как переключать передачи. С какой стороны газ с какой сцепление и где тормоз.

— Почему ты так хочешь моей смерти?

— Хватит. Ты запомнил?

— Нет.

— Я не собираюсь повторят. Давай. Я сижу сзади, и держу твои руки для страховки, и помогаю держать мотоцикл вертикально, но ведешь ты. Я тронусь, а дальше сам. — он опять прижимается к моей груди, когда я кладу свои руки поверх его.

Мы катались так еще какое-то время, и к тому моменту как мне написал Найл с вопросом долго ли мы еще будем, Луи уже сам мог водить мотоцикл. Он успокоился и перестал истерить, вернувшись к своим обычным саркастичным замечаниям и оскорблениям. Мы остановились, чтоб я ответил. Я написал, чтобы они ехали.

— Уже пол первого. Мои друзья скоро приедут, чтоб отвезти байк обратно ко мне в гараж. Полагаю, у нас есть еще минут пятнадцать. — сказал я, убрав телефон обратно в карман, и вернул руки на бедра Томлинсона.

— Окей. — он вероятно хотел, чтобы это звучало безразлично или с облегчением, но прозвучало это весьма печально. Я улыбнулся.

— Может пару раз прокатишься сзади? — предложил я. Он несколько раз вдыхал чтобы что-то ответить, вероятнее всего отказаться, но прерывал себя.

— Ладно. — в итоге ответил он. Я опустил подножку, и слез, помогая затем слезть Луи. Мы поменялись местами. И Томлинсон сразу прижался ко мне, обнимая за талию.

— Там есть ручка. — осведомил его я.

— Ага. — услышал я в ответ, и затем ко мне прижались еще сильней. Я улыбнулся и тронулся с места.

Мы катались до тех пор, пока я не увидел машину Джерри. Припарковавшись, я обратился к Луи:

— На чем поедем домой?

— На машине. — незамедлительно ответил он, слезая и снимая шлем, отдавая его мне. И сразу пошел к машине, садясь на пассажирское сидение.

Я тоже слезаю, снимаю шлем, и отдаю его и ключи Найлу, как только он вылезает из машины Джерри.

— Как все прошло? — интересуется он.

— Лучше, чем я думал. Потом расскажу. В субботу идем в бар. Я угощаю.

— Окей, приятель. — говорит мой друг, и закидывает один шлем в машину, а другой одевает, садится на байк и сразу трогаясь с места, Джерри едет сразу за ним. Я провожаю их взглядом, и направляюсь к машине.

— Ты очень сильно пожалеешь о том, что заставил меня это пережить. — любезно информирует меня Томлинсон, как только я оказываюсь на водительском сидении.

— Да ладно, тебе понравилось. — утверждаю я.

— Мне понравилось лишь то, что я все-таки остался жив. — говорит он, поворачиваясь ко мне, когда я завожу мотор. — И с этим, — указывает на мою промежность, — будешь разбираться сам.

Да несколько часов тереться своей промежностью об задницу Луи, не могли пройти не заметно. Странно что я еще не кончил.

— Почему ты такой жестокий?

— Вези. Меня. Домой.

— Истеричка. — говорю, выкручивая руль, чтоб развернуть машину и не смотря на него.

— Придурок.

— Импотент.

— Извращенец.

— Мудак.

— Озабоченный.

— Монашка.

— Ребенок. — я зло выдыхаю на это, и Луи довольно скалится. Оставшийся путь до дома Томлинсона мы едем молча. Если не считать редких (или не очень редких) его комментариев по поводу того, что _«ты водишь как придурок, тебе нельзя за руль, где ты купил права?»_

***

— Разблокируй эту ебанную дверь. — зло пыхтит Луи, убивая меня взглядом. Мы стоим около его подъезда, и он собирался уйти даже не попрощавшись. Невежливый придурок. Поэтому я заглушил двигатель и заблокировал все двери ключом.

— Или что? — весело спрашиваю я, сидя к нему в пол оборота.

— Или, — он хватает, маня за промежность, и больно сжимает мой наполовину стоящий член, — я прямо сейчас проведу тебе операцию по смене пола.

— Аа-а-ау-у! Ты придурок! Больно! Отпусти! — я пытаюсь убрать его руку, но он только сильнее сжимает ее. Почему я не замечал раньше, что он такой сильный. — Ладно! Черт! Вот! — я показательно поднимаю ключи и нажатием кнопки разблокирую все двери. — Все, отпусти меня! — Луи наигранно широко улыбается и убирает свою руку. Я тут же сменяю его своей рукой, и из моего горла вырывается болезненный стон. — Придурок. — Томлинсон не отвечает, разворачиваясь и открывая дверь, со своей стороны. — Ты серьезно просто уйдешь, ничего не сказав?

— Да, пока. — он собирается выйти, но я останавливаю его за руку, и резко разворачиваю, он от неожиданности чуть заваливается на меня, и я целую его. Пытаюсь по крайней мере. Луи кусается первые несколько мгновений, но затем отвечает на поцелуй. Поверить не могу что мы были на свидание и все что мне перепало за день это один поцелуй. Я отрываюсь от него, когда стает нахватать воздуха. Томлинсон смотрит на меня не читаемым взглядом.

— Тебе пора домой, твои родители будут волноваться, ребенок. — по его тону нельзя сказать, что он говорит это со злостью или раздражением, но и добротой от него не веет. В любом случае это прогресс. Он по крайней мере не угрожает мне после поцелуя.

— Как скажешь, папочка. — отвечаю, как раз перед тем, как он хлопает дверью. Он смотрит на меня через боковое окно, со стороны пассажирского сидение, несколько мгновений, затем показывает фак и развернувшись уходит в сторону своего подъезда. Провожаю его взглядом, и когда он скрывается за дверью фойе, вставляю ключ в замок зажигания, пытаясь удобнее усесться в кресле. Расставляя ноги шире, морщусь от боли. — Козел. — завожу двигатель и направляюсь домой.


	6. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И это конец. Спасибо за потраченное время, тем кто читал этот бред, пока я писала, и тем кто прочитает его в будущем. И да это все, что я хотела сказать. Надеюсь, хоть кому-то это понравится. Приятного прочтения.

_**Шесть месяцев спустя…** _

**POV Гарри**

***

— Я блять все никак не пойму, почему до сих пор терплю тебя!

— Ты меня любишь!

— Нет! Ни разу!

— Да! И не ори! Бесишь!

— Сам не ори! Давай быстрей!

— Не торопи меня!

— Ты в моем доме, что хочу то и делаю!

— Хватит напоминать мне об этом!

— Ответ тот же, что был минуту назад!

— Почему ты такой придурок?!

— Есть у кого учиться, детка!

— Иди на хуй!

— Не-а, не дождешься! Быстее-е-е-е! Пожалуйста! Аа-а-а-а-а!

— Успокойся, истеричка!

— Если ты сейчас же не спустишься, неделю будешь жить на одинокой дрочке!

— Да иду я, блять! — я беру пальто, которое лежит на кровати и спускаюсь вниз. Ну, потому что он уже один раз выполнил подобное обещание. А я не бессмертный.

Луи ужасно не терпелив. Я собирался всего на пять минут дольше чем он. А у него уже началась истерика.

— Да не ужели! Он здесь. Не прошло и двадцати лет. — саркастично замечает Томлинсон, вставая со скамейки перед роялем, в его- _нашей_ гостиной. Да, возможно, мой отец узнал о контракте немного раньше, чем я планировал. И, возможно, он сказал мне убираться из его дома. И, возможно, Луи сказал, что ненавидит меня, за то, что я ему солгал, но все же я могу остаться у него. Ну, и, возможно, он время от времени когда мы орем друг на друга пытается меня задеть этим. Это в общем-то не работает, но он не перестает пытаться, грея в себе надежду на то что во мне все же проснется совесть. Наивный.

— Почему ты такая истеричка? — интересуюсь, надевая пальто.

— Почему ты такой медленный? Это не у меня сегодня важное интервью.

— Вот именно поэтому я и спрашиваю, почему _ты_ истеришь? — я подхожу ближе и прижимаю его к роялю, кладя руки ему на бедра, а он свои мне на плечи.

— А почему _ты_ не истеришь? — спрашивает, заглядывая мне в глаза.

— Потому что единственное, что меня сейчас волнует это то, что из-за этого гребанного Ника Гримшоу и его сраного шоу, мне пришлось встать в шесть ебанных утра. Кто вообще придумал эти идиотские утренние шоу? — Луи смотрит на меня подозрительным взглядом, и молчит около минуты.

— Ты ведь будешь вежливым с ним? — все же спрашивает он.

— Почему я могу быть с ним не вежливым? Ты же знаешь я сама вежливость. Особенно с теми, кто трахал моего парня. — я невинно моргаю, сильнее сжимая его бока.

— Гарри. — предупреждает он, перемещая свои руки мне на шею, и оттягивая мои немного отросшие волосы.

— Я не буду даже обещать, что, хотя бы постараюсь. — честно отвечаю я. — Ты знаешь, что это не правда. — Томлинсон обреченно стонет и опускает свою голову мне на плече.

— Пожалуйста? — жалобно просит он. Его голос приглушен моим пальто.

— Нет. — Луи обреченно стонет затем поднимает голову, и перемещает руку мне на талию подталкивая к выходу.

— Все пошли, иначе действительно опоздаем.

***

— Итак, у нас в студии сейчас Гарри Стайлс, который вчера выпустил свой первый сингл — «I Want». Это потрясающе. Правда. Это, пожалуй, лучшее что я слышал за последнее время. Как ощущения, по этому поводу? — спрашивает Ник, обращаясь ко мне, сидя на против. Мы с Луи немного опоздали, из-за пробок, поэтому, как только оказались в студии эфир сразу же начался.

— Ну я ощущаю, что хочу спать. Еще слишком рано. — Томлинсон посылает мне умоляющий взгляд, и он весьма красноречив. _«Пожалуйста, просто отвечай на его вопросы. Никаких шуток, отходов от темы. Простые прямые ответы. Это закончится быстро, и мы уедем отсюда не задерживаясь.»_  — крупным шрифтом написано у него на лице. Он стоит за пределами студии, наблюдая за происходящим через окно в стене.

— Да, — Гримшоу смеется в ответ. — Я тоже иногда не в восторге от этих ранних подъемов. Но твоя песня. Давай о ней. На сколько я знаю ты участвовал в ее написании. Сейчас не так часто артисты начинают карьеру с собственных авторских песен.

— Эм. Да, на самом деле, я придумал только мотив. Все остальное сделал мой продюсер. — я пожимаю плечами, начиная немного крутится на стуле. — Он показал мне готовую песню и предложил подписать контракт. Ну и я не дурак, чтобы отказаться. Это реальный хит.

— Да, тут я согласен. Твой продюсер не прогадал, предлагая тебе контракт. Луи Томлинсон нашел еще одну звезду! Вы ведь сейчас с ним вместе, не так ли?

— Да, так и есть. — с ненавистью в голосе отвечаю я, но Ник похоже этого не замечает.

— Это случилось после того как вы стали работать вместе? — мне кажется он лезет не в свое дело. Луи опять умоляюще смотрит на меня — _«Давай, мы обсуждали как отвечать на подобные вопросы.»_ Черт, ладно.

— Эм, ну технически да. Но общаться мы начали раньше. До того, как я подписал контракт, я стажировался у него в лейбле. — надеюсь он доволен, теперь он мне по гроб жизни обязан. Я хотел задать встречный вопрос _«А ты, Ник? Вы начали трахаться уже после того, как закончили работать вместе или еще во время работы?»_

— Так вы и познакомились? —  _нет, он дал мне трахнуть его в одной из комнат клуба. Так мы познакомились._

— Да, именно так. — я пытаюсь убить его взглядом. Он смотрит на Луи за стеклом и улыбается ему.

— Ну, похоже Луи не прогадал, выбирая именно твою анкету среди остальных. — говорит он это скорее самому Луи, чем мне или слушателям. Черт. Хочу ему врезать. Взгляд Томлинсона адресован мне. Все такой же умоляющий.

— Да похоже на то. — без эмоционально отвечаю я.

— Какого это работать со своим парнем? — любопытно спрашивает он, невинно улыбаясь. _Тебе ли не знать_. Я поворачиваюсь к окну, и мой парень зажмуривается, зная, что будет дальше. _Прости, Луи._

— Ну, ты ведь должен знать, как работается с Луи. — говорю я, как самую очевидную вещь.

— Эм, да мы работали с ним когда-то давно, — непонимающе начитает ведущий. — Но я имею ввиду, какого с ним работать, когда он твой парень?

— Ну, так, я и говорю, ты должен знать какого работать с ним. — отвечаю я, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Он поворачивается к Луи и смотрит взглядом «он сейчас реально это вспоминает в прямом эфире? Почему он вообще это знает?» Томлинсон просто стоит, прикрывая лицо рукой.

— Эм. Я немного в замешательстве, не понимаю, что ты имеешь ввиду. — Ник смотрит на меня, хмурясь.

— Как скажешь, приятель. — саркастично отвечаю.

Гримшоу мастерски меняет тему. И больше даже близко не приближается к теме личной жизни. Интересуясь только карьерой. И все было бы хорошо если бы мою карьеру и личную жизнь не связывал Луи. Но в общем-то остальная часть интервью проходит хорошо. После мы задерживаемся, чтоб сделать фото. И мой парень как можно быстрее выводит меня из студии, сразу направляясь домой.

***

— Поверить, блять, не могу… Хотя, стой, нет могу. Очень даже охотно верю. Просто… Блять. Аа-а-а-а-аргх! — у Луи опять истерики. Ну он хотя бы дотерпел до дома.

— Не истери, все прошло не так плохо. — говорю я, следя за его нервными передвижениями по гостиной.

— Не так плохо? — пораженно начинает он. — Ты в прямом эфире на всю страну объявил, что мы с Ником спали!

— Не ори! — повышаю голос в ответ, и сажусь на диван кидая пальто на кресло рядом. Луи мельтешит передо мной со стаканом виски в руке.

— Не орать. Ты вылил на него горячий кофе, пока он говорил. Мог бы хоть сделать вид, что это было случайно и тебе жаль. — он поворачивается ко мне, и одним глотком выпивает все содержимое стакана.

— Нет, не мог. Он смотрел на тебя слишком долго. — говорю, и ловлю Томлинсона за руку, когда он уже в десятый раз проходит передо мной. Тяну его на себя, и он падает мне на колени, седлая их.

— Ты всегда будешь так делать? Просто выливать на людей что-то, когда они по-твоему смотрят слишком долго, стоят слишком близко. — спрашивает, вспоминая как я сделал подобное с Джеком. Он скрещивает руки на груди.

— Да. — ну, это честно.

— Аа-а-а-а. — стонет он, и опускает голову мне на плечо. — Ненавижу тебя. — я обнимаю его за талию.

— Нет, любишь.

— Нет, ненавижу.

— Любишь.

— Ненавижу.

— Признай это. Ты любишь меня. — он обреченно стонет мне в кофту.

— Да, ладно, люблю. — он никогда не узнает, что сейчас на моем лице счастливая улыбка. Это первый раз с тех пор как мы познакомились, когда он сказал это вслух. — Но не зазнавайся. — говорит, поднимаясь и кладет свои руки на мою шею.

— Ага. — отмахиваюсь я, и приближаюсь, целуя его. Он сразу отвечает. Сначала это спокойный поцелуй, но через мгновение он перерастает, во что-то большее. Добавляются языки, которые сражаются за лидерство, и звуки становятся пошлыми. Это продолжается несколько минут, и как только я собираюсь перейти на его шею, он отстраняется. — Я хочу секса. — хмурясь, информирую его я.

— Да, я верю, что хочешь, озабоченный ребенок. — говорит Луи, выпутываясь из моих рук, и встает, направляясь в сторону кухни. — Никакого секса до наступления темноты. Ты уже кончил сегодня с утра. Уверен ты сможешь выжить.

—  _До наступления темноты_. — кривляюсь, копируя его голос. Я сажусь, опираясь на спинку дивана, так чтоб мне было его видно. — Ты что старикашка какой-то? Может мы еще выключим свет, и накроемся одеялом?

— Да обязательно так и сделаем. И если ты не забыл, то мне уже слегка за тридцать. — безразлично отвечает Томлинсон, и достает из шкафчика меню из ресторанов, с доставкой еды.

— Ты ведь тоже хочешь. Я отсюда вижу твой стояк.

— Я очень рад, что у тебя настолько хорошее зрение. Я заказываю тайскую кухню.

— Нет, я хочу пиццу.

— А я тайскую кухню.

— А я пиццу.

— Тогда перехочешь, потому что я заказываю тайскую кухню!

— Сам, блять, перехочешь! Мы будем есть пиццу!

— Да хорошо блять, мы возьмем и то, и то! Только хватит бесить меня.

— Сам меня бесишь. — Луи игнорирует меня, и набирает номер.

— Да, я хотел бы заказать пиццу… — начинает он.

— Гавайскую! — он зло смотрит на меня. Он ненавидит ананасы в пицце.

— Гавайскую. — пауза. — Да. — пауза. — Хорошо. — он сбрасывает. — Доволен?

— Да. — довольно улыбаюсь. Томлинсон лишь закатывает глаза, и следом заказывает тайскую еду.

***

**POV Автор**

Да, у них не идеальные отношения, и даже не самые обычные. Они всегда спорят и кричат друг на друга. Но это не мешает им быть счастливыми, и любить друг друга. И пусть они практически никогда не озвучивают то, что происходит у них внутри, но они такие какие есть, и даже если они говорят, что бесят и ненавидят друг друга, это не мешает их отношением. И возможно они не всегда будут так себя вести. Один повзрослеет, хотя нет, оба повзрослеют, привыкнут, смирятся, признаются себе и друг другу во всем, что раньше не говорили вслух. Возможно даже заведут собаку, чтоб сблизится еще больше и научится ответственности. Возможно потом у них появится ребенок. Ну или три. И даже если, или, когда, это все случится они все еще будут спорить из-за всего на свете. И пусть они уже не будут кричать так же громко, но это будут все еще просто Луи и Гарри, и для них это идеальный конец.

**_Конец._ **


End file.
